Remember Me
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Natsu gets worried when Lucy doesn't show up for a Guild Quest; racing to her home he finds her on the floor hurt and four men in the room. Natsu interrogates them finding out what they did to her, but before the full explanation can be given a light engulfs the room. What Natsu finds when the light clears... NOTE* story begins after 7 year sleep / Lucy's father not dead
1. Chapter 1- Transformation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**_

_**Format:  
**__Italic = Past events (Ex. things from the far past)  
_**Bold = Present Flashbacks (Ex. bringing back things that happened within the story)**_  
_Norm = Narration  
*…* = Sound  
'….' = Thoughts  
"…" = Talking

* * *

Transformation

Natsu growled as he stood protectively in front of Lucy flames crawling up his arms as his rage began to show as veins began to show on his forehead and arms. The man who stood before him was none other than Lucy's father dressed in the usual business attire. Two men stood behind him with spiked clubs in hand; behind them stood a much younger man he looked to be about twenty years old.

Natsu eyes shifted from each of the men keeping an ear on the girl laying on the floor behind him. He was worried what had they done to her?! When she hadn't been at the Guild to meet up for their Guild Quest he'd though maybe she'd over slept, but… His eyes drifted towards the girl he'd been distancing himself from before darting back to the men before him.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu said with a low dangerous growl as his eyes stared at the man far in the back. The man about his age covered in jewels from head to toe. Natsu glared at him burning holes into his body with his gaze like a cigarette to paper. They all laughed simultaneously at him; Natsu tightened his fists hearing his hands make sickening pops.

It was her father that spoke up first "She wouldn't come willingly; that daughter of mine is so stubborn!" he spoke truthfully. Lucy twitched unnaturally on the floor crying as her hands found their way to her stomach as she curled into the fetal position. He father looked amused at his daughter who was fighting the effects of the Magic cast upon her "She's 16 you know… Therefore she is to do what I say when I say it! If she had listened to me; it wouldn't have come to this!" He said.

Natsu's head was bowed a dark shadow casted over his eyes "I said what did you do to her?!" He said his voice rising with each word spoken as flames licked at the air around him. Natsu found himself taking great pleasure in scaring the pants off of jewel boy hiding off in the back. His two so called body guards stood in front of him clubs held out, but shaking like a leaf. Natsu stepped forward it was so quiet and eerie it made the group of three take a step back while Lucy's father stood his ground.

Lucy's father tugged at the front of his suit as an attempt not to look Natsu in the eye as he talked "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine bo…" he was cut off before he could finish what he was saying by Natsu's hand catching him at the throat. Lucy could kill him later if she so desired; right now he didn't give a damn! Natsu slammed her father into the nearest wall still holding onto the man by the neck.

Natsu glare fixated on Lucy's father hate the once composed man shaking "You have 5 seconds before I fry you to a crisp!" Natsu warned dangerously igniting his arm that was holding the well known business man. The two men with clubs on Mr. Jewel's command swung there spiked clubs at Natsu's turned back; they looked down at the clubs in horror when they shattered when Natsu swung his free arm back resulting in smashing the weapons to pieces on Lucy's usually clean floors "Don't think I forgot about you." He said dangerously having yet to take his gaze off Lucy's father.

The ignited flames crawled up Natsu's arm and just before the flames could reach him "W-Wait I-I'll talk! I'll talk!" he yelled shutting his eyes when he felt the heat closing in. Jude Heartfilia was shaken as he reopened his eyes to find the flames still very much there, but no longer moving closer to them.

Natsu knuckles cracked again as his grip on Jude tightened "Start talking!" Natsu demanded giving the ground to the room a light stomp causing flames to shoot across the floor from his heels creating a firewall cutting the other men off from getting closer to Lucy's fallen form who was currently laying in a heap on the floor. Natsu felt his blood boiling 'If only I hadn't…' he thought shaking his head. No he couldn't do this… Not now!

"W-We put a Curse on her!" Jude blurted out currently trying to crawl up the wall to get as far from Natsu's flames as he possibly could. Natsu's hand began to shake at his words; his eyes were widened. Fearful, worried, even scared; the emotions crossing his face made Jude almost want to laugh at him and he probably would have had he not been in the lunatics hold.

Natsu ear twitched hearing the other make a move for Lucy again; he spun on his heels chucking Jude Heartfilia at the group making them collide. Natsu gained an angry demonic aura about him as he stepped closer. The wooden floor was burnt; he'd have to repay Lucy for the damages later… When Natsu stopped in front of the pile of men he raised his foot up high driving his foot down on their piled forms causing them to gasp in pain "What kind of Curse?!" he yelled.

Before anything could be said though an ear piercing scream reached his ears causing him to drop what he was doing and run to Lucy's fallen form. A bright light stopped him causing him to cover his eyes from the harsh light that suddenly engulfed the room. When the light dissipated and the dots cleared from his vision. He was surprised to find Jude and the group of three long gone; but he was even more surprised to see Lucy sit up.

Lucy's clothes dropped off of her being far too big for her now; she looked at the room around her curiously. Her eyes then landed on Natsu who was taking slow steps towards her "Lucy?" the name left his mouth softly. Tears built up on the rim of his eyes 'Please no…' he thought.

The small blonde girl cocked her head to the side curiously "Do I know you mister?" she asked such a simple question. A simple question that made Natsu fall to his knees and pull her into his arms holding her tightly as he cried into her naked shoulder. "H-Hey mister are you our new butler? Mister why are you crying?" she asked curiously; she didn't know why… but for some strange reason unknown to her. She felt safe… She felt like she was home?

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Safe

Safe

Natsu let go of Lucy wiping at his eyes with his sleeve "Luce how are you feeling? Are you alright?" he asked frantically grabbing hold of her shoulder. That's when he remembered she still had no clothes on; Natsu blushed a little as he quickly unbuckled his belt and shrugged off his black with orange trim open-collared one-sleeved waist coat wrapping it around her.

Lucy big eyes stared at Natsu "Mister where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked innocently her eyes not leaving his. She looked to be looking for answers to her question within his own eyes; it reminded him a little of his Lucy.

The mention of her mother made him go stiff. That's when it really hit him full force Lucy really didn't remember all this… Not her mother's death, nor her problems with her father, even Fairy Tail and all their friends, and… not him. That fact stabbed at him; regret and guilty flooded his sense "I caused this…" he mumbled.

Lucy blinked speechless a few times not understanding what he was talking about "Caused what mister?" She asked walking up to him suddenly slapping her hands to his cheeks making him took up at her. She frowned down at him "Please don't cry again mister…" She started unconsciously bringing one of her hands to his forehead to brush his bangs out of his face before allowing it to drop back into place on his cheek "I don't know why, but it really bothers me to see you cry." She told him.

A few tears leaked out of Natsu's eyes again; he leaned forward resting his head on her now flat chest. He almost immediately felt little Lucy's arms around him "I promise… I'll bring you back. I'll fix this." He vowed. He was sure Lucy was still confused by him, but she didn't say anything more about it just stroked his back comfortingly telling him it would all be okay… Wasn't that what he was suppose to be doing? 'I guess Lucy's always been that strong…' he thought thinking of how she'd easily adapted to being completely on her own when she'd left home.

oooOOOooo

After taking Lucy to Fairy Tail it was chaos! Everyone was gushing over the smaller version of Lucy that Natsu was currently holding in his arms. Lucy blinked at all the people around them that seemed to know her. Lucy looked down at her right hand seeing the Guild's insignia that stared back at her. She'd read magazines about this place… but she'd never thought she'd get the chance to see inside.

"_Daddy while we're here can we visit this place?!" Lucy asked excitedly picking up the magazine she'd hidden under her seat. The thin paper booklet was soon slapped out of her hands and stomped on harshly. Her mother quickly tried to get Jude to stop, but it was already too late the magazine was ripped beyond repair. _

_Jude picked up the booklets remains ripping it to pieces before her eyes before effortlessly tossing the chunks of paper over his shoulder allowing the wind to carry them off. "A place like that isn't for a young lady with your upbringing!" he told her sternly unaffected by what he'd just done. He watched his daughters head bow and his shoulders shook a little, but she nodded in understanding._

_Her mother Layla rushed after her father who spun on his heels heading for the carriage they stopped before the carriages open door arguing about what he'd just done. Meanwhile couple of their maids and butlers rushed out seeing Lucy's distress. _

Lucy small arms tightened around Natsu's neck "I-I'm not suppose to be here…" she muttered as the emotions of that day sprang forth. Like it'd just happened all over again… She felt a warm hand rest on her back petting her back comfortingly.

"If that's what you want… okay." He told her turning on his heels again. He had somewhere they had to go right now anyways. He left the Guild in a rush Team Natsu darting out after him. Lisanna frowned from the bar; Natsu hadn't said a word to her… Didn't even spare her a glance…

oooOOOooo

Natsu growled frustratedly as the man told him he had to leave his store do to indecent exposure. Natsu stared the man down threateningly; today was not the day to mess with him. "Help me find her some clothes or I'll…" Natsu began to threaten only to be cut off by a punch to the back of the head.

Lucy looked up finding a woman with long red hair dripping down her back to be the one that hurt the man that'd been helping her. The woman's hand fell to rest on her hip as she glared down at the spiky pink haired man "Sir please forgive this moron he's had a rough day." She said making Lucy shiver in fear. She quickly hid behind Natsu…

"Y-You're the great Erza Scarlet!" The store owner stuttered; he'd heard the tales of her accomplishments. The woman known as Erza nodded. He beamed nervously allowing them passage. "We have a beautiful kid's selection over here!" he chirped with a sudden change of tune as he quickly let the way to the children's clothing section.

Erza fingered through the sections as Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla caught up. Natsu rubbed at his head watching as Erza tried convince Lucy to let her help her with trying on the clothes. "No! I want him to help me!" Lucy yelled out pointing at Natsu. Everyone came to a screeching halt at her words…

Erza stared at the little girl who use to be one of her best friends and teammates. She glanced at Natsu who was a bright shade of red at Lucy's demand. "But… Lucy boys aren't allowed in girls changing rooms." Erza tried to convince her it'd be best to let her help her with changing.

Lucy spun on her heels running behind Natsu clutching the back of his pant leg peering from behind his leg. "I-I feel safe around him…" Lucy said softly tightening her hold on Natsu's pant leg.

Natsu slowly looked down at her in shock. How could she say that? If he hadn't been hanging around Lisanna to play catch up for the past two weeks… Had he have listened to her when she mentioned feeling like she was being watched… None of this would have happened!

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Glitter

Glitter

Natsu watched amused as Erza raced around his shirtless form trying to catch Lucy who was running circles around him in clothes that didn't fit her in the least protesting to anyone other than him helping her with changing. "Natsu… Lucy likes you!~" Happy chuckled as he sat on Natsu shoulder.

Lucy's ears burned at the line, but she ignored it ducking Erza's arms only to be caught in Natsu's. 'So his name is Natsu…' she thought memorizing the name that'd just left the cats mouth. Natsu let her down on her feet kneeling down to her level. Lucy ran into his arms latching onto him tightly; there was no way Erza would separate them now…

Natsu scooped her up into his arms "Don't worry Erza I've got it." He told his red headed teammate to looked at him like he grew a second head. Before anything more could be said he brought Lucy into the changing stall 'Hope I don't get labeled as a total pervert for this…' Natsu thought kneeling down letting Lucy down. Erza began threatening outside the curtain the things she'd do to him if he took advantage of Lucy in this state of crisis.

oooOOOooo

Lucy beamed skipping through the town of Magnolia; she couldn't believe she was getting the chance to actually walk down the street! She eyed the various stores and squealed as she came across a famous bookstore she'd heard about in one of her magazines that she'd always wanted to visit. It was said to be the biggest bookstore in Magnolia! Lucy grabbed Natsu's black waistcoat giving it a light tug as her light blue dress tickled at her knees as a breeze caused it to flutter against her skin.

She jumped excitedly pointing at the store "Natsu! Natsu! Can we go in there?!" Lucy beamed. The smile he found was incredibly contagious…

He nodded smiling back at her lightly patting her on the head before she grabbed his hand and darted off nearly making him trip over his own feet. The moment the door to the store was open Lucy squealed loudly before zipping around the bookstore like a kid in a candy store! The store owner who sat at the register chuckled "Been a while since I've seen a child so excited about books; I must say it's rather refreshing!" he told Natsu as a group of older kids came in behind the two.

The owner rounded the corner coming up behind his excited consumer eyeing the books she seemed to be interested in. The young child had already had a pile of three thick books in hand. Natsu sweat dropped 'Lucy was even a bookworm at this age?' he thought; he'd expected her to be like other kids dashing around the town wanting to meet other kids.

Natsu frowned remembering what Lucy said in the Guild not too long ago.

**Lucy small arms tightened around Natsu's neck "I-I'm not suppose to be here…" **

Her words echoed in his head as he observed as Lucy pulled a familiar title off the shelf and stared at it 'That book…' he thought staring at the cover and title. There was no doubt about it…

Happy leaned closer to Natsu's ear "Isn't that the same book she'd read to us when we'd sneak over?" the young feline asked gesturing to the book in Lucy's hands which she was still staring at. Lucy ran her small palm over the book's cover before gaining a sad smile. Lucy reached back up sliding the book full of fairy tales back in place. Natsu nodded absentmindedly; he was far too busy observing that facial expression.

He hated that facial expression on her face… 'Lucy should always have a smile on her face…' he thought trying to come up with a way to make Lucy smile again. Natsu's eyes landed on a rack of Speed Reader Magical Item Glasses. Walking over he skimmed through the rack of eye-wear trying to locate a pair that would make him look completely ridiculous. As he spun the rack he grinned as his eyes landed on a glittery pair that had a bow on the right side of the frames 'Perfect!' he thought tugging them out of there slot.

What he was doing earned a couple odd looks from his friends, but he wasn't in much of a caring mood to worry about it or anything embarrassment that might follow. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said getting her attention. Natsu stood leaning over with fisted hands on his hips, but it wasn't the odd position that caused her to stare at him silently. It was the glitter-fied Speed Reader's with the small black bow seeming welded into the rim of the right corner of the frames.

Natsu brought one of his hand up to the glasses leg resting over his ear tugging it down a couple times causing the glasses to bounce. Then he said in the best female British accent he could muster "Do these glasses make me look smarter?" he asked stupidly. He'd not only made Lucy laugh, but everyone else as well… probably do to his epic fail at mimicking a female's British accent. But it got the job done didn't it…

oooOOOooo

Lucy still had that big smile on her face from Natsu's earlier actions as they walked off down the street again. Though this time Lucy was now seemingly forever latched onto Natsu's hand; she held one of the books Natsu got for her under her free arm. She'd said he'd bought it for her the least she could do was help with carrying them.

Lucy pushed her new glittery Speed Reader Glasses up onto her head the black bow stuck out of her blonde bangs that were pulled back by the glasses making the bow look like an accessories hairpin. She hadn't been able to help it; the moment she saw Natsu do that to cheer her up she had it set in her mind that she wanted these glasses as a keep sake even if they were a little big on her face at the moment. She'd grow into em... right?

The sun was beginning go down now and stores owners were beginning to close up shop 'Wow have we really been out that long?' Natsu wondered. They were getting closer to Lucy's home… Each step he took he felt a slight feeling of dread knowing that he'd have too at least come up with a way to tell Lucy about things soon. Natsu felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down.

Lucy raised her arms up excitedly "Carry me!" She said cutely hopping up and down in one place. Natsu had to wonder where she got her energy from! Natsu smiled taking her the second book he'd gotten her from her hands before she could protest. Lucy's arms latched around his neck has he effortlessly hoisted her up. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his coats collar.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Once upon a time

Once upon a time

Natsu's eyebrow twitched; his friends had no faith in him whatsoever… Erza sat at Lucy's coffee table with Gray after having cleaned up a majority of Natsu's previous scorch marks he'd caused on the floor. Nothing like hiding a mess under a rug… "Guys really I can handle taking care of a child by myself!" he spoke defensively; it wasn't like he was going to leave her side. Especially now!

Erza rolled her eyes as she stood up rounding Lucy's kitchen; Lucy would be waking from her nap soon and was bound to be starving. "Natsu you don't know how to properly use a stove." She said leaving out the fact that she wasn't exactly a master at it herself. She jumped when she'd nearly set Lucy's house on fire minutes later after attempting to make dinner; Natsu ate the fire quickly before it could go out of control while Gray slammed open all the windows to allow ventilation for any remaining smoke.

Natsu grinned walking up to her pointing at her with closed eyes grinning "Seems I'm not the only one with cooking issues!" Natsu teased only to get punched in the face by an embarrassed Erza. Who then told him to shut up.

Gray rolled his eyes "I'll go pick something up at the Guild; I'm sure Mira won't mind whipping us up somethin." He told them as he absentmindedly flung his shirt off across the room. Erza immediately rushed up behind him conking him over the head with her fist yelling at him for stripping off his clothes while in Lucy's currently completely innocent presence.

Gray pulled his shirt back on before walking out of Lucy's apartment; Erza sat back down at Lucy's table. Natsu thought about sitting across from Erza to keep her company, but his feet took him to Lucy's bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed; Wendy was sleeping with Carla curled up within her arms just behind Lucy. Happy laid curled up under Lucy's chin; Natsu brought his hand to Lucy's forehead brushing her bangs out of her face. She looked so peaceful…

Erza rested her chin on her palm staring at Natsu's interesting show of affection towards Lucy since he'd brought her to the Guild after the incident at her home. "So Natsu…" Erza began shifting her elbow on the table to a little letting her free arm rest lazily on the wooden table. Her hand drummed her fingers against the table "When do you plan on explaining to us what happened?" she asked slightly annoyed that she didn't know already.

Natsu frowned dropping hand back down to the bed "When I can figure out what exactly happened myself." He said honestly. He only had bits and pieces of this puzzle; the most he knew was that Lucy's current state was due to come kind of Curse Magic. 'And I know just who I need to find to find out the rest.' Natsu thought; if he could he'd track down Lucy's good for nothing father right now… but he couldn't risk leave her alone.

He'd done that once… He wouldn't do it again for fear of losing her forever next time. Tomorrow they had see Porlyusica perhaps she might know something about this. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to track down Lucy father until she was back to normal. He'd prefer not to leave Lucy alone especially in this state… That's when a thundering thought struck him causing him to freeze 'If Lucy doesn't remember all of them… does she remember how to call her Spirits?' he wondered.

Erza slammed her hand down roughly onto the table interrupting Natsu's thoughts "What do you mean when you can figure out what happened?! You were there weren't you?!" she yelled frantically. Hoping to at least have some information on what had happened. "Answer me!" Erza yelled forgetting about the two sleeping children sleeping in the bed across the room.

"Yeah… I was there, but I came in in the middle and before I could get any real solid information…" Natsu mumbled quietly looking in Erza's direction as the memory slipped through his mind.

**An ear piercing scream reached his ears causing him to drop what he was doing and run to Lucy's fallen form. A bright light stopped him causing him to cover his eyes from the harsh light that suddenly engulfed the room. When the light dissipated and the dots cleared from his vision.**

**The small blonde girl cocked her head to the side curiously "Do I know you mister?" she asked such a simple question.**

"Just tell me what you saw Natsu…" Erza trailed off; she knew this was hard for him. She could tell he was blaming himself for it ever even happening. Hell all of them felt a little form of guilt about it. Lucy had mentioned days prior about feeling like she was being watched.

"Natsu…" a groggy voice mumbled half asleep as Lucy grab a hold of the side of his collared shirt.

Natsu turned back to face her with a small smile "Morning Luce how do you feel?" he asked completely dropping the conversation he'd been having with Erza a moment ago. When he looked back at Lucy he took a mental note that Wendy was wide awake though she seemed to be pretending to be sleeping. Probably wanted to know what happened to Lucy just as much as everyone else…

"Cold…" she shivered rubbing at her arms to warm them; her stomach gave off a loud growl. Lucy cheeks reddened at this "and a little hungry." She added quickly quite embarrassed at the sound her stomach just made.

Natsu chuckled "Gray went to go pick us up some food from the Guild." Natsu said standing up making his way across the room like he'd seen Lucy do millions of times before. He stopped at a bookcase and lightly tugged back on the books spine releasing it from its tight cornered prison. "He should be back pretty soon." Natsu said as he turned on his heels; he was surprised to find Lucy up and standing behind him rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

Lucy reached up wanting Natsu to pick her up "Isn't Gray the weirdo *yawn* that was stripping in the clothing store earlier?" Lucy asked tiredly as Natsu picked her up hooking an arm under her bottom to prop her up on his hip.

Natsu tried to stifle his hissing laughter when Lucy called Gray a weirdo. Natsu nodded "Yea yeah that's him." Natsu snickered. He could see Gray's reaction to young Lucy calling him a weirdo clear as day. Poor guy was going to be crushed.

Erza watched as Natsu walked over to Lucy's bed dropping down where Lucy had been sleeping moments ago being careful not to sit on happy who was still sleeping. Erza eyed the book within Natsu's grasp 'A fairy tale book?' she thought watching as Lucy rested her cheek on his chest.

Lucy noticed the book and gave a sleepy smile "Can I read it?" She asked as she turned around so her back was to his chest.

Natsu was surprised; he'd actually been planning to step out of his comfort zone and read it to her. Natsu stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head from side to side.

Lucy's cheeks inflated cutely as she pouted "Why not?" she whined crossing her arms over her chest as a show of stubbornness.

Natsu grinned flipping open the book in front of them "Because I wanna read it together!" he told her. Natsu chuckled when Lucy's face lit up with a beaming smile. He thought her reactions were so cute! 'I wonder if this is what it's like… having kids.' If it was it wasn't all that bad! It made him think about the possibility of soon having his own kids. Natsu smiled "Alright…" he started.

Lucy pointed at the words in the book as she read with Natsu in union "Once upon a time…"

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Bull's-eye

Bull's-eye

The next day Natsu woke up to the scent of cooking; at first the thought of it being Lucy crossed his mind. Till he remembered Lucy was now you young too cook and too small to even reach the stove. His eyes shot open as the thought of Erza or Gray attempting to cook in Lucy's kitchen. The idea made him sit upright quickly "Good morning Natsu!" a familiar cheer voice came from behind the counter.

His eyes jumped out of their sockets when he seen little Lucy sporting the now over sized apron Mirajane got her as a gift. Natsu leaped to his feet rushing up behind her before letting loose a sigh of relief. He was surprised though by the amount of food she was making by herself and without burning it! Had she always been able to cook like this? "Hey Luce… Can I ask a question?" he asked as she made scrambled eggs in one pan and what looked like sautéed vegetables in another.

Lucy turned to the toaster putting in more bread before taking the newly heated and crispy bread spreading some butter on them. "Sure; as long as you don't mind answering a few of my own." Lucy told him; she'd been thinking a lot about everything that happened. There were a lot of unanswered questions she needed answered.

Natsu frowned a little; well he knew she'd ask at some point right? Natsu looked down at the ground noticing Lucy was standing on one of the kitchen chairs to make up for her lack of height. He didn't know if he should start with the less serious questions or the extremely serious questions first. "Sure." He nodded deciding to let Lucy ask first since she was more in the dark then he currently was. "You go first." Natsu told her watching as she cleared out a pan rinsed it out and began making sausages.

The newly put in sausages sizzled loudly and their slow cooking scent tickled at his nose making his mouth water. "Okay…" Lucy pausing for a moment "Who brought me here?" she asked curiously.

The question was slightly confusing… "Um if you mean to Magnolia; I did when we met in Hargeon. If you mean to Fairy Tail; also guilty." He answered as he walked beside her leaning against the counter.

"Did you have my parents' permission?" she asked curiously; she couldn't see her father allowing her to walk down Magnolia's street accompanied or not so the idea of her being a Fairy Tail member seemed pretty impossible to her. And yet… Her eyes fell on the pink insignia on the back of her palm. Natsu gave a brief no to her question. Lucy's eyes widened "What did you do kidnap me or something?!" she suddenly yelled at him holding up the spatula in hand ready to smack him with it.

"No you left home on your own when you were 15; you were traveling when I met you in Hargeon." Natsu told her truthfully crossing his arms over his chest. Remembering the trouble she'd gotten herself into that day and chuckled "Actually you'd gotten yourself in some trouble later that day and after I bailed out of it we headed to Fairy Tail because you told me when you took me out to eat earlier that day that you wanted to be a Fairy Tail Wizard." Natsu told her gaining a smile at the memory of all the guards chasing them after he messed up the harbor.

Lucy stared at Natsu completely confused "B-But that can't be right! I'm only six!" she said turning off all the burners not wanting to stare a fire cause she was currently not completely paying attention to them. "I-I It doesn't make any sense…" She said trying her best to piece this together with the limited information she knew. Natsu suddenly walked away from her to the bookcase across the room; she followed him by hopping off the chair clearly not down with her questioning. Natsu tugged something off the shelf just as she was about to say more and brought the book to Lucy's desk.

Natsu pulled the chair back and sat down; picking her up and putting her on his lap without warning "This is a picture album you started when you join us." Natsu told her flipping open the book to the first page. Natsu let his arms fall around her waist as she stared at the picture dumbfounded as she stared at an older version of herself.

Lucy's fingers lightly touched the picture for a few seconds before flipping the page again to find many more of her and all the people she'd seen in Fairy Tail yesterday. Lucy blushed a little unable to stop herself as she looked down at herself touching her now flat chest… Her boobs would get that big?! Her eyes landed on a picture of herself sitting at a bar with Natsu arm over her shoulders. She seemed embarrassed while he grinned and talked to her.

"T-Then what happened to me?" she asked silently flipping through the books content. Natsu's grip tightened on her; whatever happened to her obviously bothered him. She almost couldn't believe it… She probably wouldn't if she hadn't been studying Magic with her mother. Her mother… Her parents… If she was here; what'd happened to them? Why was she here alone? "And what about my parents?!" she asked somewhat frantic from the sitting position on his lap.

Natsu took in a deep breath "In order to understand… I'll tell you everything you told me about before you joined Fairy Tail." He said. He was worried about what her reaction would be… this wasn't the greatest way to find out your mother died when you were 7, your father is a mean control freak which drove you to running away from home, and learning of how your father was the reason you were in this sudden state of confusion.

After explaining everything to the best of his ability; Natsu was left to hold the little girl in his arms as she cried silently still looking through the book laid out before her. It was like reliving the nightmares all over again; her World for the second time was turned upside down… Natsu kissed the top of her head without thinking "Don't worry everything's going to be okay… I promised I'd fix it remember?" he reminded her in hopes of stopping the tears.

Lucy nodded before looking up at him curiously "So… you saved me." She stated an already known fact. Natsu nodded mumbling a quick yeah under his breath. "And you make me near impossible promises..." She said before thinking 'And I somehow know you'll keep every one of them.' she thought. Lucy smiled a little "You even cried for me…" She remembered.

**He eyes then landed on Natsu who was taking slow steps towards her "Lucy?" the name left his mouth softly. Tears built up on the rim of his eyes 'Please no…' he thought.**

Natsu stared for a long moment with a long face before nodding in agreement "Does that mean you're my Prince?" she asked curiously suddenly feeling a little better about the situation. She couldn't be down about it forever… Beside's Natsu promised he'd find a way to fix it. She tilted her head back to view Natsu's face and smiled giggling at his reddened cheeks 'Guess I hit the bull's-eye.' She thought.

* * *

**Reminder: Please don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Embarrassment

Embarrassment

Natsu was flustered 'Her Prince…' he thought. He found saying it and even thinking it was embarrassing, but he found himself unable to deny it because that's what he wanted to be to her. He wanted to be with her forever… And further more he wanted her to look at him as more than just her teammate… Natsu scratched at his cheek embarrassed as Lucy stared up at him with a teasing yet beaming smile "Okay now it's my turn." He told her.

He watched her grin at his attempt to dodge answering the question "Magic… Do you remember how to use your Key's?" he asked deciding to start with serious and work his way down.

Lucy eyes went sparkly with excitement and wonder "You mean Celestial Gate Key's?! I used Celestial Gate Key's?!" She turned tackling him with so much momentum it sent them falling backwards in the chair. Natsu fell back on the floor with a loud thud.

Good thing Natsu had quickly put his arms around her again; she could have been hurt! "Luce are you okay?!" he asked concerned not bothered by the fact they'd accidentally woken the two sleeping lions in the room who were sprawled out across the couch's. Both couches of which were now frozen and the other cut in half…

"Uh huh…" Lucy mumbled a little distracted by the position she was in; their noses were practically touching… His hot breath tickled at lips. Immediately Lucy's entire face turned red as she quickly jumped up without warning.

Lion number one stalked behind Natsu as he sat up worriedly asking what was wrong. He felt something shift in the atmosphere around him "Natsu!" he heard Erza's demonic voice growling dangerously behind him. He hadn't even looked and he could already picture what demon stood behind him.

Quickly turning around he held his hands up defensively "I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" he yelled out backing away slowly. 'I think…' he added honestly not one hundred percent sure considering he'd been dying to kiss Lucy a moment ago.

He was surprised when Lucy suddenly darted in front of him holding her arms out protectively "H-He didn't do anything wrong Miss Erza." Lucy stuttered under the woman's demonic presence. She was surprised when Natsu's hand caught her wrist and her suddenly found herself being pulled behind Natsu's kneeling figure as he began to stand.

Erza looked from Natsu to Lucy and sighed "Okay… If he does anything funny Lucy you tell me immediately and I will be more than happy…" she paused long enough to glare at Natsu again "To set him straight!" She said making Natsu gulp wondering what kind of punishment she would have given him for kissing Lucy if she hadn't woken up…

Gray rolled his eyes "We still gotta go take care of that problem today." He reminded them of their new and resent problem. Lucy's rent…

Natsu frowned he still wasn't sure how good of an idea bringing Lucy on a Guild Quest was in this state. Then he remembered she hadn't answered his question yet "Luce about that question…" he began as he turned to her small form.

Lucy shook her head remember as well "No, I can't Momma hadn't taught me that part yet…" she said knowing how important it was for him to know the answer.

The other two stared between them confused as they listened to light snoring coming from Lucy's bed not too far away. Gray and Erza said in union "That part?" both clearly confused after coming in on the middle of the conversation.

Natsu frowned he'd have to take extra care to make sure Lucy was at his side at all times "I see." He mumbled.

Lucy rushed off grabbing hold of one of the abnormally thick books she'd had Natsu get her yesterday and grabbed her Speed Reading Glasses sliding them onto her face as she turned around holding up the book. "But that's okay because I can teach myself!" she said showing them the book's cover; it was a Celestial Wizard Magic Manual… She'd been reading up on Celestial Spirits for as long as she could remember so she knew the gist of it, but actually summoning a Spirit was much harder then reading about summoning one.

She wondered how much this Curse took from her. It so far took her height and her memories… 'Can't forget the bust size…' Lucy mentally added in her head; she still couldn't believe how huge her boobs would be! Mentally wondering how she managed to run without them hooking her with a cheap shot…

Natsu walked up to her kneeling down in front of her resting his hand on her head as she hugged the book to her chest. He chuckled "That's my little bookworm!" he teased laughing when Lucy's smacked him with the book for calling her a bookworm.

Or so he thought… Lucy's face was a dark red 'He called me his…' her heart was pounding in her ears.

Gray poked Erza and pointed at Lucy "Seems this whatever happened to Lucy didn't get everything; her hormones seem to be working just fine!" Gray joked.

Erza however went pale at what Gray had taken notice to. She felt an overwhelming feeling of dread cling to the air that was full of laughter. As Natsu teased Lucy a little more. "N-Natsu." Erza stuttered causing Natsu to stop what he was doing which at the moment was hugging little Lucy and apologizing for teasing her about her love for books.

Natsu looked up at Erza "Yeah?" he asked letting his hands unconsciously fall to Lucy's waist as he looked her way.

Erza stared at the smaller figure of one of her best friends "Don't you find that odd?" she asked kneeling down next to Natsu and Lucy sporting a thoughtful expression.

He asked looking between Lucy who was in his arms and Erza who was knelt down right next to them "Find what odd?" he asked curiously raising his eyebrow.

Erza's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Look at Lucy's face Natsu!" she argued. This reminded her of when she'd taught him to read and how he'd get bored form staring at the many words in front of him.

Natsu turned to Lucy and shrugged "She's blushing so what?" he stated confused.

Erza rested her elbow on her knee before letting her cheek fall against the heel of her palm "Don't you find it odd how her physical form and mental state have reverted back to childhood?" she started.

Natsu was getting irritated "Duh!" he exaggerated loudly. Where was Erza going with this? Natsu narrowed his eyes at her "Of course if find that weird!" he spoke up again.

Gray sweat dropped resting his hands in his pants pockets "Wouldn't anyone Erza?" he asked. He too was confused by Erza's bazaar line of questions!

Erza's eyes shifted from Lucy to Natsu "Then tell me why with all that change does she still react the same way towards you?" She asked Natsu more than Gray. Erza's eyes shifted back to Lucy "She doesn't even remember you anymore… and yet the affection Lucy clearly had for you is still present!" Erza pointed out eyeing Lucy's red cheeks. She didn't have a good sense of hearing, but she was sure if she did Lucy's heart right now would be working double time.

'Affection Lucy clearly had?' Natsu blushed at what Erza's words implied "What are you goin on about?!" he almost demanded an answer.

Erza closed her eyes briefly and stood "Here I'll show you; Natsu step away and Lucy you stay right there." She said waiting until Natsu let Lucy go and walked to where she'd told him to stand. Then she pointed to Gray when Lucy's blush subsided "Gray! Kiss Lucy's cheek…" she ordered.

Gray jumped out of his skin "Wha?!" he yelled out in confusion wanting to protest.

Erza glared at him "Just do it!" she yelled dangerously.

Gray sighed rubbing the back of his head as he closed in on Lucy "Okay okay you don't have to yell." He said squatting in front of Lucy. Gray frowned "Sorry about this Lucy." He mumbled as he leaned forward watching as Lucy's eyes shut when his lips met Lucy's cheek.

Natsu growled rushing forward quickly shoving Gray away from Lucy standing protectively in front of her "What the hell is this Erza!" he yelled arms igniting with flames as images of Gray kissing Lucy flashed in his head.

Erza nodded her head in confirmation at the result "Natsu look at Lucy now; do you not see something missing?" she asked.

Natsu froze for a minute 'Something missing?' he thought turning to Lucy. She looked fine to him? Natsu tilted his head back to see Erza "What do you mean?" he asked.

Erza smacked face palmed "Gray just kissed her…" she told him.

Natsu growled lowly narrowing his eyes in a glare "Yeah I saw that!" he yelled at her.

Erza stared at his reaction slightly amused; Gray gasped "Shouldn't she be flustered?" he asked.

Erza nodded "Indeed… It seems she only blushes around Natsu." She told them truthfully; she didn't know all the details of this but she knew one thing. Lucy didn't become this way on her own… It had to be Magic induced and if it indeed was there weren't many known spells that could do such a thing to a person. All the spells that could were Curse's.

Natsu growled again this time out of frustration "What does this have to do with anything?!" he shouted. Soon realizing that their conversation had woken the rest of the team.

Erza shrugged "Could be nothing, or it could be something." She said standing up poking Natsu in the chest "I don't know you haven't told us the story on what happened yet." She told him.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Unsubmissive

Unsubmissive

After that odd morning conversation Natsu walked with Lucy on his shoulders and their packs resting on his shoulders. They had a job later today, but right now that wasn't what was important… not in the least. They were currently making their way to the tree house in the East Forest just outside of the Town of Magnolia to see Porlyusica. The conversation this morning had done nothing, but further spike Natsu's rising interest in what'd truly happened to Lucy.

Erza walked beside Gray tugging her large cart of items behind them. Her eyes shifted from the path to Lucy who sat marveling at the view she'd been provide by being on Natsu's shoulders. 'For your sake Lucy… I hope my hypothesis is wrong.' She thought watching Lucy giggling a light blush painted on her cheeks as she pointed at various things in the distance. Erza couldn't help, but smile at the bubbly child 'So this is what kind of child you were.' She thought.

Gray froze an ice sculpture of his teacher in his hand and showed Lucy who beamed excitedly "That's so cool Gray!" She exclaimed loudly. Erza watched Lucy as Lucy's stare wandered as they entered the East Forest trying to catch every movement, every color, and bright flicker of light that made the forest seem so enchanting. Small creatures raced along the trees branches following them curiously as they came upon Porlyusica's home.

oooOOOooo

She glared them down with crossed arms "What do you humans want now?!" Porlyusica asked stepping onto her porch; her red eyes instantly landed on the child resting on Natsu's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed sadly "I see…" she mumbled watching as the young child's eyes shifted from the butterflies fluttering about the open space before locking onto Porlyusica's crimson orbs. Bringing her hand up Porlyusica tucked her some fallen hair behind her ear.

Lucy stared taking in the appearance of this new person before her. She was pretty! The woman that stood before them had bubble gum pink hair that ran freely down her back and two long bangs framed her face. Her eyes were red and narrow almost piercing… and yet somehow they held a hint of kindness to them. She had a beauty mark below her mouth on the left side of her face. She wore a dark green blouse with a tie around its white collar paired with a long purple skirt and simple brown boots.

Porlyusica frowned her eyes shifting to the ground unable to meet the girl's eyes any longer… "I can't cure her…" She said simply before turning on her heels ready to go back into her home and relax. Like she hadn't just saw what she saw… 'To cast a spell like that on someone in this day and age…' she thought sadly.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her "P-Please wait…" Natsu pleaded; he knew off hand that Porlyusica wasn't one to help humans… she hated them after all. The only human she'd help without much thought was Makarov. Though he found himself slightly surprised by her words…

"**I can't cure her…"**

Guess that means she would have if she could have which is a rare thing for the well known Healing Mage. Usually she'd only heal someone other than the old man when Makarov himself would ask her as a favor… "You know what this Curse is right?" Natsu asked causing Erza to freeze in place at the word. "You have to tell us everything you know about it! I don't care about if you know a cure; I'll find her a cure myself if I have to!" Natsu explained urgently.

Lucy whispered something to Happy which resulted in Happy helping Lucy off Natsu's shoulders with the help of his Flight Magic. Happy dropped little Lucy lightly down on her beside Natsu scaring the crap out of Natsu making him think she fell off his shoulders for a moment. Natsu gave off a sigh of relief as Lucy was air lifted down by Happy before Porlyusica "Please tell us miss…" Lucy asked bowing politely. "I want to know… I need to know what's happening to me…" Lucy asked keeping her head down in a long bow.

"So you know you're not a child?" Porlyusica asked kind of surprised of how calmly she was taking this considering all she was aware of it seemed to be that she was in her current state due to Magic. Lucy nodded making Porlyusica give off another sigh as she began thinking of how to put it so they properly understood the nature of the spell cast. "Heartfilia…" Porlyusica mumbled the last name under her breath catching Lucy's attention.

"I can see even as a child you were very intelligent; so I'm certain that you'll be aware of this subject I'm about to speak of." Porlyusica turned back to the group allowing her eyes to land on Wendy for a brief moment. She didn't really want to explain this around her, but a little voice in the back of her mind told her it would be best to do so. "Back since ancient times Noble Families of high status found it customary to marry their daughters off into other Noble Families." Porlyusica began explaining.

"We know this arrangement as Arranged Marriages; as I'm sure all of you can guess every now and then there would be one of the select few brave daughters who would fight the Traditional Custom." Porlyusica paused for a moment grabbed at her long pink hair and began tying it up in its usual bun before continuing "These strong women who fought for their freedom to be with whomever they'd later choose to be with were labeled as stubborn... or to be more accurately unsubmissive." Porlyusica could remember…

_Her best friends lover in tears as he carried her best friend in the rain a small blonde in his arms running as fast as they could to evade the army of people chasing after him. Porlyusica's eyes had widened at the sight of them on her doorstep soaked from head to toe. Her best friend's young form resting within his arms. _

Erza was shaking behind everyone without anyone noticing… She knew the technique Porlyusica spoke of! She'd read about it long ago_. _'S-So then… the only cure is…' she thought her eyes falling to rest on Natsu who was listening intently to Porlyusica's words trying his best to make sense of them. The serious and concentrated expression that adored his face was something that was rare to see.

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/**


	8. Chapter 8- I promise

I promise

"Unsubmissive...?" Natsu he repeated. He already didn't like where this was going… Natsu stared at Porlyusica awaiting further explanation. He wasn't sure why, but he had a really bad feeling especially when the Porlyusica's red orbs shifted from Lucy to him.

"One of these father's hired a Dark Wizard… Asking him for a solution to make his unsubmissable daughter submissable after realizing her decision could not and would not be swayed." Porlyusica told Natsu more than anyone else. She could tell by the way Natsu stopped her before… and the words he spoke only further set it in stone.

"**I don't care about if you know a cure; I'll find her a cure myself if I have to!"**

The young Fire Mage was in love with the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail. At this point; Porlyusica could tell just by his determined facial expression; he'd walk through hell and back if that was what it took to get her back to normal. "What this forbidden technique does is revert the one its cast on to a point where they were submissable in life… In Lu…" Porlyusica paused "I mean Heartfilia's case it was when she was a child; the time set varies depending upon the person." She told them.

Natsu squeezed his hands into a tight fists at his side "After the technique is cast there is only one way I know of to cancel it out. You must marry her and on your wedding night sleep with her; the Curse will have served its purpose and thus vanish." Porlyusica said watching Natsu's face redden.

Lucy hugged Natsu's leg beaming "I don't mind marrying Natsu and we apparently sleep together all the time! So it's cool!" She told Porlyusica. Natsu's complete face reddened from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

He was still in shock by what Porlyusica's only cure was… of course I mean who wouldn't be right? Natsu rubbed at his face for a moment collecting himself before kneeling down so he could look Lucy in the face. "It's not the same thing Luce…" he told her simply. Resting his right forearm on his bent leg while his left clapped itself to his forehead brushing his bangs back before letting his hand come running down his face again. He couldn't do that to Lucy… "It's something grownups do that really love each other…" Natsu tried to explain with a kid friendly answer.

Lucy frowned with a bowed head "S-So you're saying you're not my Prince?" she mumbled in response Lucy abruptly turned on her heels. She wanted to run; to run far away. To run until her heart didn't feel like it was coming undone at the seams. Natsu caught her upper arms pulling her back towards him wrapping his arms securely around her.

Natsu rested his forehead on the back of her neck "It's not that Luce…" he told her. Lucy maybe older then she currently appears and feels. "It's just… I don't wanna hurt you." He said holding her tightly. He didn't have to see her face to know it was lit up in confusion by his words. "When she said to sleep with you… she meant something completely different from what your imagining." He explained tightening his hold without hurting her.

Lucy blushed feeling his warmth was causing her heart to beat fast within her chest; her mind felt cloudy. She nodded beliefly "I'll find another way to fix this… A way that won't set your future in stone. You never know what will or will not work and I don't want to tie you down forever if you ever realize that you don't love me the way I love you." He mumbled into her hair so softly she'd almost missed it.

oooOOOooo

Lucy was red as they walked down the dirt path hand in hand; Natsu's mumbled confession still had her quite flustered. As they headed back to Magnolia to catch the train; the elderly woman's words she spoke to Natsu before they left…

_Porlyusica forced a smile from twitching onto her face "Natsu Dragneel if you love her as you say then I have a bit of friendly advice for you…" she said pausing to collect her thoughts "Don't let her out of your sight... Not even for a moment." She warned. Porlyusica turned and began walking to the door of her tree house, but stopped at the door to look at them over her shoulder "This spell was put on her because an Arranged Marriage was set in motion that she wouldn't submit to; if they find her and they take her back to this man… I'm sure he will not be as thoughtful as you to consider Lucy's feelings and body's current age." She finished before walking inside closing the door behind her._

Lucy's tilted her head up to see Natsu he looked deep in thought and slightly troubled. Erza and Gray were quiet as well; Happy who'd been sitting on her head peaked over her forehead down at her. This unnerving quietness pulled at her heart strings… She didn't like this silence! "Natsu…" Lucy asked watching as Natsu snapped out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her and gave her a light hummed "hum?"

Lucy's blushed "T-This Guild Quest. We p-pass a by Termeal Village right?" she asked bashfully. Natsu nodded "C-Can we walk back to Magnolia then? I kinda wanna visit somewhere a few miles away from the Village…" She asked. There was this place with a waterfall that her father and mother use to take her to all the time when she was a… 'Oh wait I am a kid.' She thought giggling to herself.

Natsu's eyes softened and he stopped kneeling down to her height; he grabbed her still free hand and flashed her a small smile giving her a slight nod of acceptance "Yeah we can do that." He said bringing her hand up as he leaned down a little giving the back of her hand a light peak.

Lucy's cheeks darkened when he did this "You like him!~" Happy teased from the top of her head. Happy's tail wagged as her clapped his pawed hands over his face trying to suppress a chuckle.

Natsu lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "Just promise me one thing…" he started staring down at her hand sadly. He hated having to do this too her…

Lucy looked at Natsu confused "What is it?" she asked.

Natsu clapped his other grabbed her free hand with his free hand "That no matter where you have to go you'll always take one of us with you for protection." He told her. He didn't like the idea of Lucy going off on her own, so if she ever planned on going somewhere he at least wanted her to promise she'd always take a bodyguard along with her 'I don't want to lose you…' he thought.

Lucy smiled a small smiled freeing her hands from his with a quick jerk before tackling him into a hug. Lucy nuzzled into his shoulder "I promise…"

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/**


	9. Chapter 9- The nameless

The nameless

Natsu's eyes narrowed *Grawr* he growled glaring at the trashcan in front of him; the target tricked him! Who would have thought the guy could cast such a realistic illusion! The Illusion had him running around in circles for the pasted twenty minutes. Lucy was on his back while Happy surveyed the area. That guy got him good…

"How the hell…" Natsu steamed kicking the poor innocent trashcan into the wall trying to let off steam "did that bastard recreate his scent on an illusion?!" he yelled. He couldn't believe it! How had his nose been so wrong?! What the hell was this guy!? More importantly who the hell was he?

"N-Natsu." Lucy's voice brought him back to reality… Natsu hummed letting her know she had his full attention now as he dropped his foot back to the ground. "I-I think you were right…" she started watching as Natsu's head tilted back to her slightly looking at her in a state of confusion over his shoulder. "I think your nose was right… I think he's just playing with you somehow." She finished mumbling into his shoulder.

Earlier she'd seen something odd… Back then the criminal had had a small wristwatch on his hand, but that wasn't what was strange.

**Natsu raced through the streets "Lucy hang on tight!" he yelled leaping through an opening through the top of a moving food cart without warning that was heading for the shopping district. Resulting in Lucy quickly digging her nails into the fabric of Natsu shirt and emitting a surprised and slightly frightened scream. **

**They'd gotten through unharmed aside from the man driving throwing a piece of bread at Natsu as he dropped back onto his feet and took off down the street again. Tears clung to Lucy's eyes as she slowly opened them ignoring the urge to touch her body to make sure all her body parts were in tacked before screaming that she was alive.**

**Lucy blinked narrowing her eyes to see better as the wind slapped at her face; she watched at the teen ran smugly through the streets. She watched him laugh as he turned the corner flinging his arms back and forth as he ran. That's when the watch caught her eye…**

What was strange was…

**Natsu skid across the pavement making a sharp turn into the deserted alleyway right behind the teen. It'd been stupid before since he was still in their sights… **

How it vanished when Natsu was about to catch him.

**Lucy stared at the wrist which once held a silver plated wristwatch; it was no longer there… 'Did he get rid of it? But why?' she wondered.**

"I think he's still here somewhere Natsu…" Lucy told him her narrowed eyes gazing around the area. 'Probably the rooftops.' She hypothesized with a light nod; she clicked a button on the wireless radio around her neck so all of them could hear "Happy! Check the rooftops…" she spoke out glaring up into the sky; she kind of wished Wendy and Carla were here. This guy wants to play… Lucy released the button on the wireless radio and several rogers clicked through. "You want to play?" Lucy mumbled glaring up at the rooftops; she reached down to her side opening her key's case that Natsu had given her. She still didn't understand it much even after reading that book on the way to the train station.

"**Myah! I don't understand this at all!" Lucy fumed it was her third time reading the book and she still couldn't get it! **

**Natsu walked beside her with his arms folded behind his head "Don't worry you'll get it Lucy; sometimes learning isn't about understanding… It's simply about doing." He told her as she stared at the key in her hand frustratedly. Lucy had been trying to activate the key's gate for hours… The simple fact that the gate appeared meant Lucy at least still had her normal Magical Levels. Natsu unfolded his arms from his head kneeling down next to her and began petting her head without warning "Don't worry Luce I have no doubt in my mind that you'll figure this out." He assured her with a big grin.**

Lucy smiled at the memory 'Natsu I think I get it now…' she thought. Lucy hopped off Natsu's back; her key's jingled cheerfully as she held it up in the air a golden vibrant glow admitting from her feet. "You want to play hide and seek; don't be a sore loser when I catch you." She muttered.

oooOOOooo

Erza and Gray separated hopping around the rooftops after their illusions all simultaneously vanished leaving them to wonder where there creator had vanished too. It wasn't long before they came across him cornered by Lucy and Natsu . The teen rushed off making the three be ready to give chase "Checkmate." Erza heard Lucy's voice, but strangely it didn't come from where Lucy was which was running down an alley way after the teen with Natsu in toe.

Hearing her voice though made everyone stop and turn on their heels. "H-Hey let me go!" They watch the teen struggling to break free of the Magically Powered Whip Lucy use to always use before she'd become small. Lucy grabbed the Magic infested whip squeezing it tightly and pulling back; the rope was wrapped around the guys legs?

Gray and Erza jogged up to Lucy "Nice one Lucy, but shouldn't you have it around his waist to hold down his arms?" Gray asked pointing rudely at the teen that looked to be about his age.

Lucy shook her head from side to side "If he was what he looked like then yes, but he's not." She said. Stepping forward when she was asked what she meant keeping a firm hold on her Magical Power to ensure the person she was holding didn't get away. "Gemini…" Lucy whispered as the Lucy that'd been standing beside Natsu transformed into her blue twin Spirit's.

Erza's eyes widened at the familiar yet unfamiliar display wondering when Lucy had relearned to call her Spirit's to this World. The twins nodded slowly floating towards the culprit "This person is an illusionist; don't you find it strange that he wouldn't change his appearance?" Lucy paused for a moment "When Natsu and I were chasing him before he ran around the corner and there was a watch on his wrist. When we turned the corner after him… the watch was gone." Lucy pointed out.

Happy clung to the back of her shirt having been her bodyguard for the past couple of minutes that they tried this little experiment. "I think I understand just how you pulled this off too." She said more to him than anyone else. "That watch it's a Magical Item… Am I wrong?" Lucy asked amused when the guy glared at her "I've never seen it before however judging from what I've seen it allows the user to be invisible for several seconds.." She grinned watching his eyes widen.

"Your power of illusion can copy your body and regular clothes, but it can't copy the looks or even the powers of the Magical Item. So it stands to reason that the one wearing it is the real deal!" Lucy hypothesized.

**Lucy shook her head from side to side "If he was what he looked like then yes, but he's not." She said.**

"That's cool and all Lucy, but I still don't understand what you meant by if he is what he looks like…" Natsu stared confused walking up beside Lucy as she ordered Gemini to take the Magical Item off the guy's wrist. Gemini dropped the wristwatch into Natsu's hand.

"I already told you…" Lucy said giving Natsu a sideways glance "He's not what he seems Natsu." She told him.

"**This person is an illusionist; don't you find it strange that he wouldn't change his appearance?"**

Erza's eyes were wide with understanding as Lucy released her Magic putting her whip back in its holster on her leg before leaning down next to the teen with a friendly smile. "It's okay you don't have to hide from us." She told him kneeling down resting her hands on her knees. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I hope you enjoyed our game of hide and seek!" she said reaching out her hand to the boy. "I'd like to be your friend… Can I see your real face?" she asked trying to make the boy feel more comfortable.

The guy nodded briefly still flustered and they watched in awe as the illusion faded and a young skinny boy took the once strong looking males place. He looked a little scared and pretty hungry. "Lucy how... did you know?" Natsu asked in wonder. He would have never have thought about it.

Lucy stood up resting a small hand on her hip making the young boy blush a darker shade of red "The clients… they claimed that the person stealing was an illusionist. They knew that, but didn't know his name yet they could tell us with a high level of certainty that their thief was a teenager. I bet never once did they think it was just a child living off the streets with no money who was just hungry." She said hearing the kids stomach growl.

She'd have to talk to Natsu later… Maybe they could invite him to the Guild; that is if the kid was homeless like she was guessing. Lucy gaze locked with Natsu's "What set it in my mind that he was younger though was the security video from the last break in." she told him honestly. It was something minor, but I'd let to her uncovering this much.

Natsu looked less lost yet still so confused "I didn't see anything funny about it…" he mentioned cupping his chin replaying the video in his head.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him "Are you sure you didn't?" she questioned. She knew of Natsu's ability to overlook things because he was in a rush to enjoy a good fight; it was something that Gray and Erza told her they were worried about with her current situation. But so far she was the only one rushing off to face an indirect challenge. "Tell me while we were watching it was he or was he not wearing the watch you're now holding Natsu." She asked watching Natsu's gaze drop to the item in question; he nodded.

"**I've never seen it before however judging from what I've seen it allows the user to be invisible for several seconds.." She grinned watching his eyes widen. "Your power of illusion can copy your body and regular clothes, but it can't copy the looks or even the powers of the Magical Item. So it stands to reason that the one wearing it is the real deal!"**

Lucy shrugged and crossed her arms carelessly "Then tell me if he wasn't an illusion, but the real deal… why do you think the bread the store manager throw at his head went through him?" she asked accurately.

Natsu slammed his fist into his open hand nodding to himself "I see it's because he wasn't actually a teenager! He wasn't that tall to begin with so the bread wouldn't have hit him!" He grinned in understanding. Now he had to wonder; how had Lucy figured this out so quickly when even Erza hadn't figured it out!

Lucy giggled behind her hand "Exactly!" she said turning to the boy again flashing his another small smile as she reached out her hand to help him to his feet "My name's Lucy Heartfilia, but you can call me Lucy! What's your name?" she asked.

The boy blushed "…" he scratched at his cheek with a frown "I-I don't have a name…"

"That won't do!" Lucy said startling him enough to make him jump a little before he reached up and grabbed her hand. She pull him to his feet with ease. With that done she hummed and tapped her foot with crossed arms as she thought with a bowed head "Terry…" She mumbled with closed eyes. She opened her eyes slowly turning to him "Is that okay?"

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to review please o.o/**


	10. Chapter 10- Reflective surface

Reflective surface

Natsu pouted his arms crossed over each other as he sat lazily on Erza's wagon as she tugged it along. His eyes glared daggers at the young boy who was entirely too close to Lucy for his liking. Why was he currently with them again? 'Oh right… Lucy invited him to come with them.' Natsu growled at the messy navy blue haired boy, his clothes were tattered with muddy splotches, and his spiky and somewhat tangled hair was littered with several twigs. Natsu had to admit he felt sorry for the kid but…

Terry smiled embarrassedly rubbing at the back of his neck bashfully at something Lucy said.

Natsu's fingers dug into his pant leg still giving off a low growl as his head ignited in flames when the boys hand brushed past Lucy's.

oooOOOooo

"L-Lucy…" Terry asked he seemed nervous, slightly twitchy, and very frightened. He'd just looked over his shoulder to see a short pink haired fellow glaring daggers at him from on top of a wagon.

Lucy looked at him watching Terry's pretty almost glowing green eyes point over his shoulder not so discretely. Lucy giggled behind her palm "Don't mind him; he's just very over protective of me." She told him truthfully.

Terry let out a sigh of relief 'oh that's all…' he thought knowing that feeling well enough. He was that way with his older twin sister. If it were not for them, he would not be free like this. Free to find his sister again.

**Terry stepped beside Lucy his head down in shame "Are you sure this is our thief?" the ring of once angry store owners asked at the sight of the young boy. "I thought he was bigger…" the man mumbled under his breath.**

**Lucy nodded watching as one of the storeowners handed Erza a bag of Jewels for their payment "Now that our job is done we will be taking him with us." Lucy declared suddenly. Before anyone could protest she cut in again "We were hired to catch who'd been stealing from you so they can rewrite their wrong and make it right again." Lucy said as Erza dug around in the sack given to her.**

**Erza held out her hand "You said the thief took almost fifty thousand Jewels in merchandise all together right?" she said handing the men their fifty thousand Jewels. Erza grinned when one of them looked ready to argue, but they hesitated. They probably knew her reputation… "Fear not! We'll straighten him out." She spoke dropping her hand into Terry's muddy and slightly messy hair. She pushed his head down suggestively.**

**Terry bowed "I-I'm very sorry." He muttered. He did not know if he was happy or upset by these events… On one hand, there were some people he had never met before trying to help him where others would not. Then there was the fact that clips of his memories were coming back to him; he did not have much… However, he was now fully aware that he had a sibling. **

Terry almost had to chuckle at the irony when Lucy gave him a name; his older sister's name was Terri. He could not remember much about her just a small clip of a memory he had recently gotten back. Being around these people, he found himself wanting to tell someone about his sister. Maybe they could help find her… Terry shook his head back and forth 'No… I don't know them enough to trust them with this do I?' he wondered.

Terry frowned 'I will observe them a little while longer.' He thought; he did not trust them… not fully. They had saved him, but he was still worried.

"_We should be safe here for now." Her navy blue hair hid well within the darkness of the bushes. They were trapped on a slightly steep hillside. The hill they wanted to avoid at all cost because of how deadly it is in the morning if not careful. At night like this, neither of them stood a chance! "Are you alright little brother?" The girl asked in concern before turning to him her long navy blue hair pulled back into high pigtails fluttered with the harsh breeze as soft, but powerful shockwaves rippled through the air._

_A castle of flames could be seen behind her burning to the ground and little pieces of burning fabric smoldered mid air lit with a tiny flame that resembled a firefly. The small light flicked before dying lighting up the girls eyes in front of him for a moment. Her eye shined a brilliant bright green; a green that mirrored his own. The stomps got louder "I found one of them!" the two heard someone yell making them freeze "I found Terri!" the person yelled again. Whoever he was, he was getting closer and so were the other men. _

_A tear rolled down Terri's cheek as she quickly pulled a small rectangular box out of her hand shoving it into his clothes "I'm sorry…" she mumbled with a pause bringing her hands up "Stay safe." She whispers shoving him roughly causing him to tumble down the hillside. _

Terry rubbed unconsciously at the lump on the back of his head; at least he knew more about himself then when he had woken up from that. If it were not for his eyes, he probably would not have remembered that at all! He had remembered this when he'd stolen something and just so happened to look into a reflective surface. However, right now his memory loss was not an issue… What concerned him now was finding his sister! Terry was startled out of his thoughts when Lucy took hold of his hand.

* * *

Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/


	11. Chapter 11- Just a small memory

Just a small memory

How had things turned out like this? Terry was grounded to one side of the cart while Natsu sat pouting because Erza grounded him to an opposing side of the cart.

Erza rolled her eyes she couldn't believe how childish her teammate was sometimes…

Terry cast Lucy a glance… his heart was still racing and his cheeks still stained with a pink hue. He couldn't believe it...

**Terry looked down at their locked hands before letting his eyes roam back to her face. He hadn't really noticed before… "You're really beautiful you know?" he spoke boldly; he grinned bashfully with closed eyes. **

**Lucy's eyes widened and her pulse quickened at his words. Seconds later she felt Terry's hand let go of hers. Lucy curled her arm against her chest still shocked by the boy's words. **

"**Hands off pipsqueak! Lucy's mine!" She heard Natsu growl out. She looked up seeing Natsu at some point had leaped into jealous action grabbing Terry at the collar of his shirt hoisting him up to his level. **

**Lucy smiled a little her heart now beating loudly in her ears and her entire face engulfed in a red hue.**

**Both Terry and Natsu glared at each other letting loose sparks of anger.**

**Lucy stepped up grabbing at Natsu's pant leg to catch his attention; she watched Natsu anger and jealousy slowly vanish as his eyes met hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around his leg resting her cheek against his lower thigh "Put him down Natsu; I've got this." She told him softly. **

**Natsu blush a little nodding mutely not realizing he'd already self consciously done what she'd asked. **

**Terry fixed his collar; he couldn't wait to take a bath. Lucy said they could go shopping in the next town. They'd left the last town pretty abruptly since they were practically chased out by the three shop owners. Terry frowned he'd have to really show those towns people he was turning over a new leaf. Terry looked over at Lucy shyly "I'm sorry for my immaturity…" he said bowing to her.**

**Lucy shook her head from side to side "I'm flattered." She told him pulling away from Natsu. She flashed Natsu a small smile "But I'm not what you think I am…" she said more to Terry then to Natsu. **

**Terry cocked his right eyebrow in confusion "Then what are you a demon or something?" he joked blinking a few times fast in confusion as his brain tried to process what she could possibly mean.**

**Lucy covered her lips with the back of her hand giving off an unlady like snort as she giggled at his question "No not exactly." She calmed down smiling sadly. "Well to put it simply… I'm like you; I'm not what I seem." She told him referring to his Illusion ability. Lucy turned putting her hand on his shoulder "I'm under a spell Terry; I'm actually twenty one years old." She told him honestly.**

**Terry stared at her in understanding "So…" he answered. Terry's eyes shifted to Natsu; he knew what Lucy was saying. But the opportunity to mess with Lucy's apparent pink haired romeo was too good to pass up. Terry grabbed both of her hands within his looking at her with the best serious face he could muster "I don't care age doesn't matter in love!" he said truthfully. **

**Well it was very true… Age was a petty thing to worry about. Though he did have to agree there was a fine-line between appropriate and inappropriate. **

**Natsu's body was engulfed in flames and Natsu gave him a not so friendly head butted making Terry let go of Lucy's hands as both parties throw glares at each other. Growling at each other… It was at this time they felt a dark demonic presence behind them.**

'So she's under a spell…' Terry thought looking at Lucy who was currently walking and talking to Gray about his sculpting Ice Magic and with Erza about the place she was taking them too. It was a place from memories, so she hoped maybe it would trigger a memory or two. She could hope for more, but she was certain that'd be asking a little too much…

Lucy smiled a little to herself; what Natsu said "She's mine!" she found herself mumbling his words so softly Natsu didn't hear. Lucy giggled a little to herself.

"What's so funny Lucy?" Erza asked walking to her right pulling her abnormally huge wagon behind her.

How she could pull that thing in the first place she wasn't sure… but to pull it with Natsu and Terry's added weight and with such ease. This only proved how strong Erza was! Lucy shook her head lightly bringing her hand up to flick a long lock of hair over her shoulder.

_Natsu walked beside her his arms folded behind his head; Happy was sprawled over his shirt sleeping soundly. A little drool dripped down Natsu's shoulder though he didn't seem to mind as he walked nearly shoulder to shoulder with Lucy through the darkening town._

"_Poor Happy." Lucy giggled at their small companion's state of exhaustion. "How about we stay at the Inn close to the harbor?" Lucy asked pointing to the Inn they were currently close to. Natsu nodded faintly deep in thought about something. Whatever it was he'd been thinking about it since they left Magnolia two days ago. "Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked curiously; she'd been trying to engage in lots of conversation these days but Natsu seemed to not hear a word of it._

"_Lucy!" Someone yelled from behind them. In this light it was hard to tell… Short black hair and hard to miss dark cherry red glasses frames were a dead giveaway._

___That kicked Natsu out of his thoughts…_

_Lucy's cheeks reddened 'W-Wait… Isn't that Mr. Fateful Encounter?' she remembered. Last she'd seen him she'd pretty much ditched him leaving him with Cana… "Oh um h-hi." She said as he skid to a stop in front of her breathing heavily clutching a book to his chest._

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave me a review o.0/ **


	12. Chapter 12- Just a small memory pt2

Just a small memory pt2

_Lucy scratched her cheek uncomfortably wondering if he felt any anger at her for choosing to go with Natsu and Happy that day rather than meeting him. _

_The boy gazed up at her when he finished catching his breath "You've got some nerve! Dumping that Cana chick on me! Do you have any idea of the bill she racked up?!" he yelled at her angrily referring to the brunette's unnatural ability to drink a bar out of business. _

_He'd thought Cana was his type till he seen the horrendous check amount to cover the bill though… the girl hadn't left without making it up to him in full! That night was an amazing night! He was tempted to take her out on another date, but He found himself close to tears knowing if he opened his wallet the only thing that would come out to greet him is butterflies…_

"_I-I'm sorry?" she mumbled Cana hadn't told her about that part… Lucy sweat dropped she couldn't even imagine the bill total that he'd have had to fork over. Mr. Faithful Encounter grabbed her forearm roughly tugging her towards him out of anger. Lucy gave off a pained and surprised gasp when Natsu's fist came out of nowhere connecting the guy's cheek._

_Natsu glared at the boy on the ground who was currently trying to get back up. He heard Lucy mumble his name as he stood between them, but he ignored her for the time being."Who the hell…" He growled lowly "Do you think you are putting hands on my girl! She's mine!" Natsu snarled not even aware of his fire lit arms in his rage._

_Four-eyes turned around in terror "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't…" he started as he began standing upright holding a hand to his cheek that would surely be bruised later. Natsu caught him by the front of his shirt pulling the already terrified guy close to him "Ahhhh! No I didn't mean it I-I'm sorry!" He yelled out. He brought his arms in front of him as a form of shield "Please don't kill me!" he cried._

_Natsu looked at the man dully releasing his hold when he felt Lucy's arms come around his waist from behind; the guy about their age fell with a loud thud "I suggest you leave…" Natsu paused still glaring him down "Before I change my mind." He threatened. He snickered watching him run away back to whatever hole he crawled out of. When he was out of sight Natsu's eyes softened "Are you alright?" he asked blushing slightly when he'd realized he'd broken his promise to Lucy with his words moments ago._

_Lucy nodded against his back "Yeah I'm fine." She said giggling a little. Her cheeks were still red… That was the first time their relationship had been declared to someone other than themselves "Though I think you made Mr. Faithful Encounter wet himself." She told him smiling._

"_Can I see it?" Natsu asked out of nowhere but she knew what he was talking about. Lucy nodded releasing him so he could turn to her. Gently he took hold of her forearm examining it and the slowly darkening marks that were beginning to show. He frowned softly running his fingers over the marks; Lucy flinched "S-Sorry Lucy…" he mumbled staring down at the injury she'd gotten from another man because he wasn't paying attention._

_Lucy raised her right eyebrow in confusion "There's nothing for you to be sorry for; it's not like you did this to me." She told him truthfully. Natsu merely nodded gently stroking the sensitive area of skin. "Natsu…~" Lucy said trying to get his attention. Soon she was greeted by his so brown they seemed black eyes looking at her with an expression that was a cross between saddened, upset, and guilty. _

_Natsu's eyes big brown orbs shrank back and his eyes widened in surprise when Lucy clapped her hands to his cheeks leaning up pulling him into a kiss. When she pulled away she put her arms around his neck easing herself off her tip toes causing Natsu to lean down to her level "Thank you." She mumbled before she kissed him again. _

Erza stared at Lucy watching as she flicked some hair over her shoulder "Nothing…" she told Erza with a small smile lighting up her face. She walked forward with her head held high; she didn't know much about her life with everything that'd happened, but there was one thing she was sure of… 'I love him.' She thought resting her hand over her frantically beating heart. It was pounding against her chest so hard she could swear it would burst from her chest at any given moment. Lucy looked over her shoulder at the man in question; her cheeks darkened when he caught her stare. She quickly looked away when he flashed her a smile.

oooOOOooo

Lucy sat cross legged on their bed with her arms crossed pouting. They'd stopped at the nearby town because it was late, but that wasn't what upset her… "Come on now Lucy that's enough pouting." Erza said in a motherly tone as she stepped out of the bathroom brushing her long red hair in a pair of Re-quip Pajamas. She'd wanted to stay with Natsu… Lucy looked away from Erza still pouting making Erza sigh "Alright Lucy come on let's get some rest." She told her the sun had long since set leaving a beautiful full moon to loom in its place.

Lucy turned away from Erza staying in the same spot. She was wearing a pair of Pajamas Natsu got her when they were out shopping in town. It was decorated in little red and pink dragons spitting fire from their mouths. She squealed when Erza grabbed her by the back of the collar dragging her to bed as she whined about wanting to sleep with Natsu. After sometime though she fell under sleeps spell; seeing this Erza smiled "Good night Lucy." She whispered falling asleep soon after.

Hours later Lucy sat up tiredly rubbing at her eyes with bright red cheeks; the dream she'd just woken from… she'd defiantly have to speak to Natsu about it. Lucy slipped out of the blankets quickly barely managing to slip through Erza's oncoming arms when the sleeping woman went to hug her. Lucy swiftly tossed her pillow in her place leaving Erza to snuggle with it as she exited the room. Lucy quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall listening as the door to her and Erza's room creeked shut.

Soft stomps pounded against the old hardwood floor as she made her way to the room the guys were sharing. Stopping at the door panting softly from her short run; she could hear crickets outside drowning out most of the sounds of snoring. Lucy reached for the door's handle… Lucy's eyes got droopy and she felt herself swaying off balance. Drowsy… Why was she feeling drowsy all the sudden? "N-Natsu hel..." She mumbled only to be cut off as a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/ **


	13. Chapter 13- Princess

Princess

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sat up with a start. How had such a nice dream progress to be such a frightening nightmare?! His hands shook even as he gripped the fabric of the couch he'd slept on. Sweat layered his shirtless chest and back. Tears he didn't realize he was shedding trickled off the rim of his eyes gathering at his chin. Natsu's right hand released its strong hold on the couches fabric and planted itself to his face with a so slap to his forehead.

Natsu's eyes narrowed worriedly as he hopped up nosily lightly yet quickly stomping over to the door in nothing but boxer shorts. The sudden sound of the door had probably woken Terry, Gray and Happy but he didn't really care as he made his way to Erza and Lucy's room. He smelled her scent the moment he walked out of the door and grew increasingly worried. This development caused him to run down the hallway not caring as to how loud he was being as he fell to a skid in front of their door slamming it open. His eyes widened when he seen Erza sit upright holding a pillow and Lucy nowhere to be seen.

"**Natsu Dragneel if you love her as you say then I have a bit of friendly advice for you…" she said pausing to collect her thoughts "Don't let her out of your sight. Not even for a moment." She warned. Porlyusica turned and began walking to the door of her tree house, but stopped at the door to look at them over her shoulder "This spell was put on her because an Arranged Marriage was set in motion that she wouldn't submit to; if they find her and they take her back to this man… I'm sure he will not be as thoughtful as you to consider Lucy's feelings and body's current age." She finished before walking inside closing the door behind her.**

Natsu's eyes narrowed angrily turning on his heels ignoring Erza who was still half asleep; he stomped down the hall chasing Lucy's scent. He paid no mind to the sound of doors creeking open and his name being yelled.

oooOOOooo

Lucy was propped over the cloaked man's shoulder she felt so tired that she couldn't even lift a finger. She couldn't speak or even shout… it was almost like her brains functions had stopped working! "Don't bother he won't come for you." The man sneered at her less than satisfactory efforts to fight the spell placed upon her. The man leaped high into the air readying to touch down on the next rooftop.

"Like hell I won't!" Natsu's flamed fist practically ripped off his skin from sheer force making him drop the young girl. Natsu swapped his attention from the cloaked man that'd dared to kidnap Lucy to who was currently plummeting towards the ground. Natsu's foot touched the buildings side and using his Dragon Slaying Magic he boosted his mobility and speed temporarily. He wrapped his arms around her tightly forcing his body to turn in time for his back to take the brunt of the fall.

"Natsu watch out!" Gray's voice yelled out watching as his friend ignored whatever pain he was feeling to roll out of the way of a large spiked club that'd nearly come down on his head. The club smashed into the already reduced to rubble street simply making a deeper hole.

Natsu rolled them away using his free hand to aid him in hopping to his feet panting heavily. He'd never run so fast before… Natsu's eyes narrowed as the cloaked figure turned his gaze on him again approaching him like the grim reaper readying to drag a person down to the depths of hell. What could he do? He couldn't properly defend himself like this! Before he could think of something the figure had already leaped at them swinging that club as though it were scythe ready to take the head of its next victim.

"Re-quip Adamantine Armor!" Erza yelled throwing herself in front of them as she glowed white. Revealing bulky dark colored armor. The breast plate, gloves and boots were a metallic dark blue armor with various metallic white spikes and diamonds. The rest of the armor consisted of the two shields plus there arm extensions, skirt, pants, and the added white armor to the boots were metallic white also littered in diamonds and spikes in certain places.

The club clashed with the shield snapping in half.

Gray growled in concentration "Ice Make Prison!" he yelled out leaping up to plant a hand on the resonance of his concentrated Magic freezing it with ease to create a large cage around there enemy. "Now I know you didn't think we'd let you just take our teammate." Gray said as he hopped down with his hands in his pockets as he glared at the man he'd put in a cage.

He watched the cloaked man smirk at his words as a soft breeze swept by removing the cloak from the man's being. Erza stared in shock "Wh-What the hell?!" she muttered she'd been staring at the person who'd tried to take Lucy through a crack in her shield.

"What the hell?!" everyone else repeated staring at the now empty cage. Where had the person they'd been fighting gone?!

oooOOOooo

"It seems I've failed sir…" A cloaked man said tugging off the cloaks hood to reveal one of his henchmen that he'd hired for the job.

Jewels decorated his Master's clothes and hands "Its fine, you won't fail me next time right?" He questioned his well paid servant. They stood within his Jail House Chambers below the Castle. He grinned "Aw sweetie don't look so upset…" he said kneeling down in front of the young girl taking her chin in his hands.

He loved her dark soft navy blue hair and bright almost glowing green eyes that could pierce even the toughest of warriors. "After all after I get Heartfilia; you won't have to wait very long for our union." He told her as she jerked her chin out of his hold. He chuckled taking a hand full of her long locks bringing them up to him nose smelling her scent "You're so beautiful Princess Terri just like your mother before the fire." He said.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	14. Chapter 14- Angry

Angry

The next morning it was clear Natsu had taken up a new level of caution. He barely spoke when he did speak it was rare moments that he heard Lucy's voice and if he wasn't sniffing the air for any sort of dangers… he was listening intently to the environment around them for anything out of the ordinary. Lucy held Natsu's hand tightly as she led them to the place she wanted to visit. Natsu hadn't taken his eyes off her at all since the middle of the night last night and it showed…

It wasn't showing in his eyes, but in the face he seemed really tired after only getting a max of two hours of sleep before Lucy had been abducted. The burning flare in his eyes of over protectiveness was probably the only thing keeping his eyes open! 'All this was my fault to begin with… I wouldn't be going through this right now if I'd been a good boyfriend to Lucy and just stayed home with her!' he thought to himself harshly.

_Natsu snuggled with Lucy on the couch after Happy had fallen asleep on the Lucy's bed. "Lisanna approached me the other day… She asked me to go on a Guild Quest with her." He started he'd wanted to take Lucy along, but Lisanna insisted it be just the two of them. They hadn't seen each other in forever considering he'd thought she was dead when she was in Edolas the whole time. "She wants it to just be me and her." He told her truthfully._

_Lucy who'd been sitting on his lap leaned back enough to look at him; she raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that what you want?" she asked curiously. She really didn't mind it after all she trusted Natsu more than anyone. _

_Natsu sighed slapping his hands up his face in tired frustration "I told her I wanted you to come too, but she said she wanted it to be just us since we had a lot of catching up to do and she wanted it to be uninterrupted." He said behind his hands. He felt Lucy shift around on his lap and he let his hands slowly drop from his face. Natsu's eyes drooped staring at her half lidded with a small smile letting his hands drop around Lucy's waist. _

_She was straddling his legs when his arms snaked around her waist "Do you wanna go?" Lucy asked when he rested his head against her chest softly petting his head. He liked laying like this though she couldn't decide if it was because of her bust being comfortable enough to be called a secondary pillow or if he simply liked it because he liked being close enough to hear her heart racing. _

_Natsu sighed against her chest "Without you there?! Too be honest it sounds kinda boring…" he paused suddenly looking depressed at the thought of going without her "I don't really want to go without you… but I know if you come you'll have my full attention and I don't want to ignore Lisanna." He pouted being torn. Natsu felt Lucy lightly push him away from her…_

_For a moment… just a moment he'd thought he'd made her mad. That worry however washed away when she kissed him. Natsu gave off a soft hummed moan against Lucy's lips with closed eyes as his arms around her loosened to sneakily grab at her other thighs to change their position. _

_Lucy felt her back come in contact with the couch then half of Natsu's weight looming over her. She also felt his hand lightly run up her thigh traveling under the edge of her skirt suggestively. Lucy pulled out of the kiss quickly covering his lips with her left index finger when he tried to swoop in for another kiss "Happy remember." She reminded him of the sleeping kit on her bed behind them. Her index finger dropped from his lips and her hand now fell to rest on his chest._

_Natsu's cheeks reddened closing his eyes with a sigh letting his forehead fall to rest on hers "Sorry I got lost in the moment…" he said truthfully. He'd completely forgotten his buddy was in the room. _

_Lucy liked Natsu being close like this. She liked the warmth and secure feeling he gave her when she was within his arms "Natsu…" she whispered. He gave a hummed sigh to let her know he was listening "If you want to go and spend time with your friend that's fine." Lucy told him._

_Natsu's brow twisted in confusion as he pulled his forehead away from hers to look down at her "But… won't you be worried?" he asked interrogating her now. What the hell was going through her mind! He knew if Lucy were invited out on a Guild Quest all alone invited or not he'd be joining them. Not because he didn't trust Lucy… but because he doesn't trust males around her!_

_Lucy shook her head "No…" she paused for a long moment "Should I be?" she continued with a raised eyebrow._

_Natsu was baffled "So wait…." He said sitting upright at her hips causing the hand she'd had resting on his chest to drop to his well toned abs. He watched her get flustered when this happened "You're not the least bit worried that your secret boyfriend was invited to go out on a Guild Quest alone with another attractive girl?" he questioned with narrowed interrogating eyes. Was this a loyalty test?_

_Lucy shook her head from side to side "Nope not a worry in the world! I know you would never hurt me Natsu… So no I don't have a problem with it at all." She told him grasping his hand placing it over her heart "I love you Natsu." As she continued._

_Natsu smiled though still shocked by the amount of trust Lucy had in him. He leaned down nuzzling her cheek "I love you too Lucy." He whispered back kissing her earlobe. He was truly flabbergasted 'S-She…' he thought as he pulled away looking at Lucy for a second. His eyes softened "You trust me that much?" he asked. Lucy nodded sitting up not paying much attention to the snoring Happy sprawled across her pillow drooling mumbling something about fish. _

_Lucy let her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes as her smile widened as she reached up with her right hand hooking her index finger over the fabric of Natsu's white scarf enough to expose his mouth to her "I do." She softly as they both leaned in for a kiss._

"Natsu!" Little Lucy's voice ripped him out of one of his greatest memories. Natsu looked down to find his small blonde lover looking at him in a mixture of anger and worry tears clung to the rims of her eyes. That's when he realized it wasn't just Lucy looking at him, but everyone else in the group looked at him with shared looks of worry. Even Terry who he'd been jealous of earlier because he'd gotten so much attention from Lucy as she helped him pick out a couple outfits in the market.

Natsu knelt down to her level frantically ready to apologize to try and rid Lucy of the tears. He didn't like it when she cried! Her tears were his greatest weakness…

Lucy's fisted palms shook at her sides. Natsu hadn't said a word to her all morning just confirming hums if that counted; he wasn't so much as acknowledge her presence. Was he mad at her for leaving Erza's room last night which resulted in her being kidnapped? Lucy's heart seemed to twist in her chest painfully at the thought of Natsu being upset with her. Lucy wasted not time in glomping him from the front hugging him tightly "I'm sorry please don't be angry with me." She sobbed against his neck.

Natsu blinked in confusion 'What… angry at her?' he thought hooking his arms around her. "Why would I be mad at you Lucy?" he asked softly and calmly. He needed to know what she was talking about…

Lucy sniffled her tears had long since soaked his collar "Because I didn't stay by Erza… a-and because I got kidnapped." She told him.

Natsu chuckled half heartedly shaking his head from side to side "Luce if I'm mad at anyone right now it's me for being the cause of the whole mess." He said pulling her away from him. His hand clapped over her forehead sweeping her bangs up out of her face.

"Really?" She questioned her cheeks reddening and her eyes shrinking back as they widened when Natsu's forehead fell against hers sending her through several flashbacks.

"Really." he told her affectionately as his hand ran over her back comfortingly.

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave a review o.o/**


	15. Chapter 15- Forever and Always

Forever and Always

Elsewhere a certain pink haired female Mage stood before a grave-site. "I'm sorry I haven't visited much…" Porlyusica said placing her hand on the head stone. It'd been years since she had the courage to come here. Acalypha… It had sure been a while. It'd changed so much. The rough surface under her hand began to heat up due to the suns unforgiving rays.

"Have you been watching?" She asked with sad half lidded eyes as she rubbed her finger over the headstone. Her eyes skimmed the date of birth to the date of death. "You must be quite upset at him right now… right?" she spoke again ignoring the group of people who'd gathered at the memorial gate wondering who she was and how she'd gotten in.

Porlyusica bowed her head "I promise…" she vowed her eyes staring at a name she hadn't heard in years. The name of her very best friend…

_Porlyusica opened her home when her when she recognized her best friends secret lover standing on her doorstep through the peek hole in her door. He'd been crying though it was difficult to tell because of the rain storm they were experiencing. Her eyes instantly fell on the little girl in his arms who looked to be fast asleep within his arms. Porlyusica froze upon getting a closer look at the girls face… _

Porlyusica let her hand slide off the headstone dropping to her side "He's hurting the last irreplaceable gift you left him in this world; I'll open his eyes for you... Layla." She whispered turning on her heels. Porlyusica smiled "And next time you see me… will be after it's all over; I'll bring your daughter to come see you." She said as she began walking towards the gates. The group of people whispered loudly as she passed, but she paid them no mind.

Porlyusica looked up reading the Guild sign as she approached it some minutes later 'Love & Lucky'.

oooOOOooo

"Cannon Ball!" Terry yelled jumping from the top of the tall waterfall clutching his folded legs close to his chest.

Natsu was still baffled by their surroundings. He'd come this way several times on Guild Quests in the past and he couldn't recall ever seeing this place. The brush around it was pretty thick with various vines blooming with flowers draping from the trees. The clearing was large filled with untainted green grass and a few patches of wild flowers. Just before the small mountain sat a large pooling lake of water with two small ankle deep streams diverting some of the water into close by larger rivers; up the mountain about ten feet above them the mountain contained an almost carved out floor. Water rushed out of a widely opened tunnel in the mountain; rushing off the set path and into the pool below.

What Natsu found most interesting though was how the trees were formed… They curved in an odd circular motion towards the lake providing a little cover from the sun's harmful rays. The only thick area bathed in sunlight was around the lake stationed near the edge of the mountain lighting up the water so you could see to the bottom. The area Natsu was currently standing in was shaded with little beams of light rushing through everywhere. It made the place feel almost… magical.

Lucy smiled as she pulled her dress over her head revealing the bathing suit she'd gotten while shopping with Terry this morning. Dropping her dress to the ground she turned to Natsu who was doing full circles trying to take everything in. Lucy caught his hand giving it a gentle tug "Come on Natsu!" she giggled excitedly.

Happy sat on a nearby rock close to the edge holding a squirming fish he'd just caught in the water with a big goofy grin. He bit a chunk out of it with eyes sparkly. He loved this place!

Natsu turned to look at Lucy before breaking out into a grin she hadn't seen in several hours. It was mischievous and undeniably cute…

Lucy blushed when Natsu let go of her hand stripping down to a pair of swimming trunks. He dropped his black and orange waist coat and white trousers to the ground on top of his black and orange collared shirt. Lucy let out a squeal when Natsu picked her up holding her to his hip. 'P-Perhaps I d-didn't t-think this t-through.' She thought her face so red it was nearly purple; this was completely different… feeling Natsu's naked arms around her like this. No worries about being kidnapped… just warm and safe.

Natsu jogged quickly up the slope to the carved ledge "Pyro be careful with Lucy!" Gray shouted after pulling his shirt over his head. "She hits her head on a rock Erza and I will kick your dragon ass into next week." Gray warned.

This made Natsu laugh hysterically like he'd lost his mind "That means you'd have to catch me Ice Prick!" Natsu's voice echoed to them as he skid to a stop at the mouth of the cave that was spewing water into the lake below.

A vein appeared above Gray's right twitching brow "Stupid Walking Lighter." He muttered in annoyance.

Natsu jumped off the edge before Lucy could stop him. Lucy let out a shriek in fear as they plummeted down towards the water. She was scared of heights... All the times she remembered her mother bringing her here… she'd never had the courage to jump off the cliff. She calmed though when she felt Natsu's arm tighten around her securely.

"As long as I'm here… I won't let you fall." She heard Natsu say just before the slammed into the water causing a decent title wave that gave Happy the shower he always dreaded. They broke the surface with a small splash.

At first Lucy was panting, but then her lips twitched into a smile and she broke out into laughter. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" Lucy beamed tugging him back to shore before pulling him back up the path to the ledge.

Natsu followed her obediently "Lucy… How did you know about such a cool place." He asked walking behind her his bubble gum pink hair sticking to his face from their earlier leap into the pool below.

Lucy stopped at the top and flashed him a smile over her shoulder "Momma use to bring me here all the time!" she said. Ignoring the various bird songs she heard in the distance "This place…" she continued a soft breeze pushing back her wet bangs by sheer force "This place is where my dad proposed to my mother! Pretty isn't it?" she told him truthfully as she let his hand go when he gave her a hummed nod. She turned around to the entrance of the cave trudging in through the oncoming water. "See!" She yelled pointing excitedly at the wall.

Natsu came up behind her; he had to squint to see it 'Jude and Layla forever.' was carved expertly into the cave's entrance. Natsu rested a hand over the carved word with a grin as he concentrated hard on a certain section of the wall with closed eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy's questioning voice echoed in the big tunnel. Some of the area began to smolder creating a bright orange glow about a foot under her parent's names. The wall lit up with orange letters that made Lucy's face redden again 'Natsu and Lucy Forever and Always' it said. She watched as the top layer of rock that's been glowing melt away trailing down into the moving waters.

When it stopped glowing Natsu reopened his eyes examining his handy work; He smiled kneeling down "Do you like it?" he asked chuckling at the cute blush on her face. Natsu pulled her into a tight hug "Lucy?" he asked petting her hair "Is it okay if we come back here when you're back to normal? There's something important I want to ask you…"

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	16. Chapter 16- The bloody captive

The bloody captive

Lucy sat up with a yawn stretching her arms over her head as she tried looked around. She brought her hands down rubbing at the sleepy sand in her eyes. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes shifted from friend to friend who laid on the ground fast asleep. Unfortunately she hadn't had a flashback earlier to aid her in her quest of remembering… Her eyes stopped on Natsu who'd fallen asleep before anyone else because he was completely exhausted, but…

She looked down at her waist finding his arms tightly wrapped around her. Happy snored loudly his legs slightly hooked over her shoulder when the rest of his body dropped down her neck like a necktie. When she noticed this she quickly caught him propping him correctly on her shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

Happy ears twitched hearing movement and began to stir looking up through blurred eyes "Is it morning already?" he yawned.

Lucy shook her head absent mindedly as her gaze shifted from Happy to Gray then Erza before landing back on Natsu who had his arms locked around her waist. She smiled looking up at the sky a strong nightly wind crept through the night sky slapping the treetops around knocking of over a dozen leafs and flower petals. Lucy stared at the petals as they fluttered back down to earth; the breeze tickled her forehead flicking her bangs about her face.

_Lucy shifted in bed with a groan; opening her eyes with a frown. It was night… The rainbow cherry blossom festival was over by now. However she sat upright due to her unbound curiosity as she heard a commotion outside of her window. 'Wonder what all the fuss is about…' she thought opening her window with ease. Her eyes widened and she let out a low surprised gasp as rainbow petals cascaded from a large flourishing cherry blossom tree that'd been tied down to a boat and was now slowly making its way down the watery canals that bypassed her apartment._

Lucy broke out into a smile releasing a small chuckle 'That's right… Natsu and Happy did that for me because I got sick.' She remembered. Lucy felt several presences around her at once that brought her back to the real World. Erza and Gray were knelt beside her worriedly questioning her as Natsu shook her shoulders lightly. Happy she noticed had transferred at some point to her head and was waving one of his small pawed hands in front of her face with a worried look marrying his face.

"Lucy are you alright? Can you hear me?!" Natsu's voice snapped her completely out of her trance.

She nodded dumbly still smiling like an idiot "I remember the rainbow cherry blossom festival…" she said told him.

Redness collected on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Erza and Gray who glared Natsu down "What happened that has you so red in the face?" Erza said. Natsu could tell at a glance she was thinking something completely different happened from the evil demonic aura that'd begun choking him simply by being within her presence.

Gray too seemed to be under the same assumption as a vein popped over his right eyebrow while he simultaneously cracked his knuckles. "You deflowered Lucy didn't you?!" Gray accused loudly.

Lucy blinked in confusion 'Deflowered?'

Natsu leaned back holding his hands up defensively unsure of how to answer… He'd as Gray put it deflowered Lucy, but not on the night of the rainbow cherry blossom festival. That didn't happen till much later! Gray's question hadn't mentioned anything about talking about when it'd occurred… Natsu's cheeks reddened "Y-Yes, b-but…" he stuttered trembling in fear of the redheaded monster he felt beside him that Lucy called her best friend. He could feel it; he was going to die!

He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder and tighten with a monstrous grip that none was thought possible for a human "Natsu!"

oooOOOooo

A short wavy haired blonde man stared at his hired help dumbly as he crossed his right leg over the left planning his elbow on his thrones chair arm. His hand fisted as his cheek rested upon the tightly wound-up hand as he stared at the man before him with an unsatisfactory look "Do you not understand how important this is?"

The man's cloak was pulled back to reveal his face using his free hand while his opposing hand held the remains of his shattered club "P-Prince just give me one more chance and I promise I'll bring the Heartfilia girl to you." He said. He didn't have much of a choice in this now… He no longer did this for the pay!

The Prince cracked a sick smile "Oh you better…" he mentioned in the threatening manner as he snapped his fingers. A cage rose from the floor like a flower trying to catch a peak at the morning sunlight. In the middle of the cage a slightly younger man baring close similarities to the hired help "I hate to think of what would happen to if you fail." The Prince told him as if he wasn't already plotting to further torture the man's younger brother from their first screw up.

The hired mercenary bowed his head seeing the bruises and blood that trickled from the younger boy's body. "You will bring Lucy Heartfilia to me within the week. If you don't have her by then I will kill your brother in front of your eyes; do you understand Jack?" He heard the man tell him beyond the sound of his cracking knuckles at the sight of his broken brother before him. If that Salamander hadn't over powered them that day; his brother wouldn't be in this fix! If only he'd been stronger!

Jack took in several slow angry breaths as he glared at the man beyond the cage that stood between them "Yes Prince Gilbert." Jack said. His dark demonic eyes shifted from the Prince before landing on his brother; his eyes softened. This was his fault… All he'd wanted was to get them out; out of this mercenary business so they could live a peaceful and normal life.

Prince Gilbert grasped something within his coat pocket with his free hand tossing it effortlessly in Jack's direction "Here…"

Jack caught the small item with ease "What's this?" he asked rolling the small glass looking ball around in his hand 'Looks like a marble?' he thought. His eyes were glued on the swirling black energy locked away inside.

Gilbert set a narrow gaze onto Jack "If that pesky Dragon Slayer and his friends try to stop you use it." He said simply watching Jack play with it by rolling it around in his hand while examining it.

Jack felt a shiver rush up his spine feeling the dark aura leaking out of the object in his hand "What does it do?" he asked. He found the aura chilling to the core; which from past experience meant the object within his grasp was extremely dangerous and not to be taken lightly. He pocketed the bone chilling marble.

Prince Gilbert chuckled tapping at his cheek with his index finger "Don't worry your murderous head over it…" he said causing Jack to flinch inside at the word murderous. Jack fists at his sides tightened drawing blood when his finger nails dug into his skin "All good things must come to an end right?"

'I promise… this time for sure; this will be the last blood stain on my hands.' He thought knowing he was breaking a promise he'd made to his brother when they'd entered into this deal. Jack nodded spinning on his heels and began to walk for the door.

"I suggest you plan this out accordingly; that item can only be used once." The Prince muttered as he made it to the door. Jack slammed the door roughly behind him.

* * *

**Reminder: please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	17. Chapter 17- Secure and warm

Secure and warm

Gray was trying so hard to hide the snicker on his face after witnessing Erza's scary punishment upon Natsu, but watching this was just so… so hard. Gray wasn't even upset that she was making him pull her wagon in her place. Erza was heading the pack dragging the poor beaten up flailing fire breather with a Magical Rope that no matter how much Natsu seemed to flame up it wouldn't burn. He had to admit it was rather amusing to see his friend and rival in such a bind.

Lucy and Terry sweat dropped from the middle of the group turning to look at each other briefly "W-What did he do?" Terry asked Lucy with wide eyes.

Lucy shrugged "You wouldn't by any chance know what deflowering someone means?" she asked him curiously. She'd didn't have any memory of ever reading about it in the dictionary she'd spent days memorized…

Terry's stared at her with a blank stare shrugging his shoulder bending his arms at the elbows as he did so "Sorry I have no clue…" he told her truthfully now wondering what the word meant himself. His gaze landed on Natsu again 'Although… judging by Miss Erza's treatment.' He paused sweat dropping nervously. He gulped 'Whatever it is must be pretty bad.' He finished his round of thoughts.

He felt bad for the guy being dragged like that, covered in injuries, and his mouth bound shut with Magical Tape. He was making loud muffle sounds as he tried to talk though now that some time had passed he'd settled down realizing Erza was in no mood to listen.

oooOOOooo

Several hours later Erza and the group sat around a warm campfire while Natsu hung from the tree like a caterpillar's cocoon as he hung from the low branch of a tree. "Shut up Natsu and go to sleep your still on punishment!" Erza yelled hearing his muffled voice behind the tape.

Lucy tightened her small fists; she didn't like the way Natsu was being treated. She didn't care if it was punishment for whatever deflowering means! Lucy stood up walking over to Erza "Don't you think this is enough?" she asked with a bowed head. Her tone was hard to decipher as she struggled not to raise her voice as she fought to keep her attitude in check.

Erza smiled "This is a grown up matter Lucy. Don't worry I'll let Natsu off punishment in a little bit maybe." She said reaching over to pat Lucy's head.

Lucy snapped smacked Erza's hand away "I'm twenty one Erza; don't treat me like a child!" She yelled suddenly turning on her heels out of frustration. As she walked over to the tree holding Natsu captive.

Erza was shocked by Lucy's sudden outburst; she spared her hand a glance observing the reddening mark exposing itself on her wrist. Erza frowned was she going too far? Erza dropped her hand to her lap "Yes, but Lucy at the present moment your seven." She reminded Lucy.

Lucy's fingers snapped as her fists tightened as she stopped stomping towards the tree "I may look like a child… I may even act like a child now, but this is all due to a spell reverting me back to my child mentality… I'm not a child Erza." Lucy voiced. Her fists were shaking at her side as her tone began to rise "I'm slowly remembering… I'm slowly understanding, so I would appreciate you not looking down on me. That means all of you; Natsu's always open with me about anything I ask him!" She told them.

Erza narrowed her eyes sitting with her legs cross in front of the campfire she planted her elbow on her knee as she slouched forward letting her hand cup her cheek "Okay since you obviously feel very strongly about this… tell me Lucy do you remember what deflowering means?" she asked Lucy honestly.

"No…" Lucy answered not turning around to face her "What is it?" she asked curiously still very much annoyed.

Erza stared at Lucy's back "It's where a man and woman who really love each other…" she was cut off almost instantly.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Oh you mean sex?" she said as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Terry and Happy who'd been quiet up till now nearly choked on their dinner.

Natsu had stopped struggling and slowly turned his wide eyed gaze to her completely shocked. How did Lucy know that word? She was mentally seven years old still wasn't she?!

Erza's jaw hung open and Gray sat there also looking speechless "…" he stared at her in shock "I-I thought you said you didn't know…" he stuttered in a sense of shock by the young woman's words.

Lucy turned to them finally with an all knowing look on her face as she crossed her arms proudly over her chest "I memorized tons all the books in front of me cover to cover when I was little." She started. Lucy glared at their expressions feeling like they hadn't still wouldn't stop treating her like a kid even after this.

"My parent's home schooled me and all the text book from elementary to high school level were present so to save time I had them all memorized by the time I was six." Lucy told them remembering all the servants and her mother aiding her in understanding some of the books' content. She went silent for a moment searching her memory bank; before finally remembering what she wanted to remember "I've known about sex since I was... five." She notified them.

Erza blushed standing up "Do we need to have a sex talk?" she asked making Gray slap a hand to his face with an oh god here we go expression on his face.

Lucy shook her head from side to side "Mom already had that with me thanks, but I think I'll pass." She told her quickly before she could say anything else 'One talk was embarrassing enough.' She thought. Turning on her heels again walking to the tree holding Natsu again this time at a slower not to angered pace.

"So Lucy you consented to Natsu…" Gray asked his face slowly turning redder and redder as he continued.

Lucy stopped at the base of the tree kneeling down "I didn't stop him so yeah guess I did." She told them. Judging from that dream she'd had she was very much sure she'd consented without a doubt. Besides… she trusted Natsu wouldn't make her do something she didn't agree to.

Gray stomped his way towards the tree displaying pissed of gestures with his hands "What the hell Natsu and after that noble talk about not tying her down in case she realized she didn't love you later!" he yelled angrily. He stopped mid way raising his eyebrow in confusion as Lucy unlatched her Celestial Whip from her ankle.

Erza watched as Lucy held it up in the air and the whip roared to life as it lassoed itself around the limb Natsu was attached to. She watched as it pulled Lucy up the tree as she shortened its length accordingly "Lucy what are you doing?" she asked watching as Lucy reached out with her free hand reaching out to touch the glowing Magical Energy being admitted from the rope.

"Tell me Erza Gray…" Lucy asked sounding amused; she was sure this was a fact they didn't know considering it was a fact you'd only know about if you were told by a Celestial Wizard. Lucy first Lucy touched her finger to the Magical Patch Item surrounding Natsu's mouth; it glowed brightly for a moment before falling to the ground as a measly slip of paper "Were you aware that these items were made using Celestial Magic?" she paused.

She reached up hooking her fingers around the rope "I can bend this to my will as I please; it's no different from this whip that's holstered to my ankle." She finished watching as the rope lowered him down. When Natsu's feet touched ground she cut off the ropes power source returning it to a simple rope.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu told her catching her in his arms as she dropped back down. He set her down not wanting to accidently drop her he was dead tired. He then turned to his teammates a little too quickly causing him to fall backwards.

Lucy quickly rushed forward catching the back of his head against her chest before her legs buckled under his weight making her to fall to her knees.

Natsu smiled slightly "Thanks Lucy!~" he said sweetly wanting to giving her a peak on the cheek. He then turned like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde pointing an angered finger in Erza and Gray's direction from his place on Lucy lap "And you! You moron's!" he yelled at them with angered narrow eyed expression. He was so livid with them now that he was free "How could you possibly believe I'd do something like that to Lucy in her current condition?! I have a hell of a lot more respect for our relationship then that!"

He'd endured there wrongfully targeted anger all day, being smacked around by Erza for thinking too much into something, and he hadn't gotten any rest at all while he'd been dragged because of all the nice rocks he'd been hit on the head with as she'd dragged him behind her. He was completely cranky…

Erza ran up next to Gray "S-So you guys haven't?" she asked coming to a stop with about a foots worth of space between them. The two share a confused look…

Natsu groaned irritatedly "No!" he yelled very agitated. 'That's what I'd been trying to tell you all morning!' he mentally growled in frustration. Natsu slapped his hands over his face; oh how irritated they were making him "Idiots! We wouldn't be out here right now if I had and Lucy would be my wife right now!" Natsu yelled.

Gray pointed between the two "T-Then wait… Then you two before all this…?" he stuttered in shock; he'd never once suspected…

Natsu breathed in a sigh of relief "Finally you get it!" he exaggerated. He smiled slightly feeling Lucy's arms around his shoulders, his head forehead rested at the collar of her dress "Hey Luce?" he mumbled closing his eyes for the first time that day. When she gave off a light hum he asked "Mind if I stay like this for a while?"

Lucy smiled shaking her head from side to side "No not at all; in fact could we lay like this more often?" she asked a light pink hue collecting at her cheeks. He gave her a questioning look "I-It's just I don't know… This feels more secure and warm, and I like it!" she told him truthfully.

oooOOOooo

Not very far from them a cloaked figure sat in a tree observing his pray. Jack gritted his teeth angrily… He was so torn as he looked at the group of individuals. He and his brother wanted to get out of this life. Start over! Be normal! He'd done so much wrong and with this job they should have only been bodyguards, but now that his brother had been taken hostage he had no choice right? Right?

Jack he'd the blood red marble in his hand carefully rolling it around within his fingers. The thing gave him the heebie-jeebies. He had to save his brother… Even if it cost more lives; more blood on his hands… He would have to endure for his little brother.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	18. Chapter 18- The first time

The first time

Natsu stared at Erza and Gray dumbly as they stood in front of Lucy's front door. They'd just woken him and Lucy up to let them know they were going on a mission alone to make up for the small amount of Jewel's they'd forked over to pay for the damages Terry had caused. Terry was tiredly sprawled out across the wagon snoring. Natsu sweat dropped wondering if he was even aware of what was going on "Okay me and Luce will get…" he started only to be cut short.

"No you and Happy will be staying here with Lucy." Erza ordered grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him close enough so she could whisper a few friendly words of advice within his ear.

Natsu felt a nervous sweat trickling down his face not only because of the terrifying demonic aura that Lucy didn't seem to notice, but the ground shaking threats of what she'd do to him if he were to touch Lucy inappropriately.

Erza backed away turning on her heels to return to the front of her wagon "Am I clear?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him after she grasped the reins of her wagon. Her eyes narrowed at him with that 'I'm watching you' look as if it wasn't already evident that she was sending him demonic looks.

Natsu sighed closing his eyes feeling his body relax and loosen up a bit; his right hand propped to his hip while his left lightly rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly. 'I never noticed till now, but Erza's even more overprotective then me…' he thought witnessing Erza staring him down as if he was the first boyfriend to her first born daughter. He'd always thought that over protective nature was for the fathers… "Crystal…" he mumbled looking down when he felt a small weight leaning against him causing him to open his eyes.

When he looked down he found Lucy clinging to her pillow tiredly resting her head against his leg "Natsu I don't feel so good again; can we go see Wendy now…?" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu's frowned she'd been complaining about feeling funny all night and most of last night he'd spent awake at her bedside trying to bring down a fever that'd suddenly spiked up in the middle of the night. Natsu smiled sympathetically as he ignored the group outside.

Erza who'd instantly been overwhelmed with concern dashed to the door kneeling down in front of Lucy pressing her hand to Lucy's forehead. She worriedly spared Natsu a glance "Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked him her red eyes locking on his. Lucy was clammy with shallow breathing; obvious signs of a cold.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her "I'm not a kid Erza; I can handle a cold." He told her picking Lucy up in his arms. He lightly patted her on the back 'Wendy should be back to the Guild today…' he thought remembering when he'd sent Happy to the Guild yesterday to find the young Sky Dragon Slayer. He'd even had Happy make a run to Porlyusica's to see if she could help, but Happy returned saying she wasn't there. He'd found that odd, but he'd shrugged it off.

Erza stood back up watching as Natsu carried Lucy back to her bed "Take good care of Lucy Natsu." She told him standing in the doorway for several more seconds. She observed as he laid her down in the middle of the bed pulling the covers up to her chin. She noticed a small basin with several washrags draped over its edges. Natsu grabbed one dunking it into it for a moment before lifting it back out. Water trickled from the rag as he rung it out over the basin before neatly folding it before placing it on her forehead.

Erza shut the door leaving with a small smile; she was satisfied knowing that he friend was being properly cared for.

Happy stood up stretching when Natsu asked him to watch over Lucy while he made a run to the Guild to get Wendy. The small blue cat nodded "Aye aye sir!" he shouted hopping off the bed and into the wooden seat Natsu had stationed himself in most of the night last night. Happy gave Natsu a grinning salute.

Natsu lightly patted Happy on his head "Thanks buddy." He said; he didn't plan on being out for long he just had to go get something's for Lucy to help her stomach ache from one of the nearby stores. "Be back in a flash." He said as he grabbed his one sleeved collared shirt pulling it on buttoning it down to his waist to cover his exposed chest.

oooOOOooo

Lucy laid there looking to be in a troubled slumber. All Happy could do was stare and readjust the cloth that kept slipping off her forehead. Occasionally dropping it into the basin filled with water and ringing it out like he'd witnessed Natsu do many times last night before placing it gently on her forehead. Happy clenched his small pawed hands into tight fists as he wondered what more he could do for her.

Meanwhile deep within Lucy subconscious she stared at the darkness around her dully. She was laying on her back in some kind of cool water. It felt too good to move as it helped to cool her overheating body. She found herself watching several images pass her at a time playing like movie clips. She figured they were just a few more remembered memories to add to her collection. She stared at them tiredly looking at some of them with blurred vision.

There was one memory where the Guild Fairy Tail had been attacked and she'd been kidnapped by another Guild known as Phantom Lord. She couldn't help, but likely chuckle as she watched the older version of herself with her hands tied behind her back in a locked up tower as she sneakily kicked the leader in a place where the sun doesn't shine. She specifically liked the part where she let herself fall over the edge and Natsu caught her just in time.

Then there was the memory of her insanely leaping off a rollercoaster to get to Natsu who looked green in the face like he was going to be sick as he was held down to the coaster by mechanical arms. It'd been so hard not to laugh when she watched them go barreling into a knee deep lake of water.

Lucy forced herself to wake up a little looking at her bedside with blurred eyes when she felt someone holding her hand. She was surprised to find it was Happy and not Natsu like it had been the night before "It's going to be okay Lucy; I'm going to take good care of you till Natsu comes back! I promise!" he whispered a little high pitched. Lucy eyes drifted shut again engulfed by yet another memory.

She smiled watching as her older self woke up in the middle of the night to a light scratching on the window and a slightly scared call of her name. She'd opened the window…

"**I-I had a nightmare." Happy mumbled. **

**Lucy sighed "You didn't wake up Natsu did you?" she asked knowing Natsu would be startled when he woke up the next morning if he hadn't. Happy shook his head from side to side "You know he's going to worry about you…" Lucy told him leaning back away from the window to let Happy into her house so she could close the window. Lucy yawned tiredly after closing the window.**

**Happy's ears pinned to the back of his head as he looked down at the bedspread sadly "I-I know, but that's only if I'm not back in the morning before he gets up…" he told Lucy. He heard Lucy shift and felt her fingers lightly run over his head.**

**Lucy frowned "Why don't you want Natsu to know?" she asked curiously. Though she already had her suspicions. All boys feared looking weak… she doubted this situation was any different.**

**Happy started to cry softly "B-Because… my nightmares scare me; I-I don't want him to think I'm a scaredy cat…" he mumbled wiping at his tears with his furry forearm. Lucy nodded in understanding lightly patting at her pillow; he walked up the fluffy pillow with little difficulty "Lucy?" He mumbled as he curled up beside Lucy's head as she laid back down. Lucy hummed reassuring him that she was still listening "You won't tell right?" he asked tiredly resting his chin on his back legs and tail. His ears twitched as she responded with a light mumbled no.**

"That's right… That's the first time you opened up to me." She mumbled under her breath as she opened her half lidded eyes. Finding Happy sitting on the bed close to her hand holding it in-between his pawed hands**,** his forehead was resting against the back of her hand as he slept still half awake. His ears twitched, but didn't quite catch her words as he woke sitting upright.

"D-Did you say something Lucy?" he asked letting her hand go to check her temperature and rewet the cloth that was still on her forehead. Lucy just smiled shaking her head lightly from side to side as she brought her hand up to lightly caress the top of his head.

oooOOOooo

Jack sat across from Lucy's home staring as the cat and Slayer took care of the young girl he'd helped to put her in such a vulnerable state. While looking at her he found his mind remembering that his bad choices and life style had cost him two of the people who were most precious to him. He found it hard not to see his daughters face whenever he looked at the girl now… She looked to be about the age now that his daughter had been before she was killed because of him.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	19. Chapter 19- Want to be

Want to be

"What exactly happened while I was gone yesterday?" Natsu asked he couldn't put his finger on it, but Lucy seemed different? But then again she'd been acting pretty different since that episode with Erza… It wasn't a bad different; she was just acting shockingly more like his Lucy every day. 'I wonder if this spell has a time limit?' he thought seriously as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Lucy's hummed a soft tune feeling much better then she had yesterday thanks to Natsu, Happy and Wendy. Which is why she made them all breakfast. Wendy watched as Lucy finished making her plate and sat down across from Natsu childishly kicking her legs back an froth under the chair with a cheeky smile. Lucy stuck her fork into her egg putting it into her mouth "Nothing!" Lucy said still keeping her promise to Happy that she'd made so long ago.

Happy was smiling big drooling at his plate as he stared at it with sparkly eyes; on the plate sat a raw yellowtail. "Sorry Happy I wasn't sure if you wanted yours cooked or not. So I kinda went with logic figuring if you wanted it cooked I could just cook it for you right then and there." She told him as she propped her right elbow up on the table and let her hand hang loosely allowing her chin to rest on the back of her slackened hand.

Happy who'd at this point and time begun devouring the still fish sat at the table with a big belly as he let the fishes skeletal remains drop back down onto the plate. He let himself fall back with a satisfied sigh lightly rubbing his belly "Nah raw is how I like em." Happy finished letting loose a belch.

Lucy smiled "Oh then it should be Natsu your thanking." She said giggling behind her hand.

Natsu's cheeks turned red 'So cute~' he caught himself instantly grinning and quickly tried to hide it by stuffing food into his mouth.

"He's the one who brought it home for you." She told him stabbing more egg putting it into her mouth. She stared at Natsu oddly when she seen him stuffing his face with food as if it would sprout legs and run front him at any given moment. 'Guess I'm not as bad a cook as I thought?' she questioned herself. She couldn't remember much about her cooking ability before all this; the most she recalled were small things her mother had taught her how to make in her spare time.

Happy hopped up standing on all fours wagging his tail from side to side excitedly "Really are there more?!" he asked Natsu hearts in his eyes.

Natsu shook his head "No if I did that you wouldn't have a room to put your catch." He said giving his young friend a sly grin.

Happy stopped what he was doing and tilted his head to the side in confusion "My catch?" he asked curiously.

Natsu nodded popped a sausage into his mouth "We're gonna take Lucy fishing." He said. He hope by doing this Lucy would remember more… And maybe become more like his Lucy. Perhaps it'd be too much to hope that if she got all her memories back that the spell would break? Natsu smiled sadly 'Yeah things never end so simply…' he thought to himself as he drank up a glass of orange juice Lucy laid out for him.

Happy beamed excitedly "Really?! Like when Lucy was taller!" he said. It'd felt like so long ago that Lucy joined them on one of their annual fishing trips. He remembered one time Lucy was really busy with writing her book and brought it with them on the trip so she could write in a peaceful environment while they fished. He chuckled recalling how the first fish he'd hooked that day had flailed so much that when he pulled the line back not only did the small fish come shooting at high speeds out of the water, but flow at Lucy landing right in her cleavage. Happy chuckled it'd been quite a funny day indeed!

He'd had a difficult time trying not to laugh for many reasons, one being Lucy treated it as though it was a bug and ran around in circles, two she kept running around in circles so much that Natsu couldn't help her with the runaway fish that was still flailing about in her cleavage, and three he could help but notice how this scene reminded him of watching Natsu going to the Magic Arcade to play the Magical Pinball game.

"Fishing… Hum sounds fun!" Lucy said full of enthusiasm. She couldn't wa…! Lucy's facial expression went blank as she seemingly stared off into space.

"_Lisanna approached me the other day… She asked me to go on a Guild Quest with her." He started with a frown as they snuggled together on the couch after a tiring day at the Guild. "She wants it to just be me and her." He told her truthfully. Not wanting to lie to her about it._

_She leaned back on his lap just enough to look at him with a questioning look "Is that what you want?" she asked curiously._

_Natsu sighed slapping his hands up his face in tired frustration "I told her I wanted you to come too, but she said she wanted it to be just us since we had a lot of catching up to do and she wanted it to be uninterrupted." He said behind his hands._

"N-Natsu…" Lucy looked down suddenly her bangs over shadowing her eyes. Lucy's fists tightened "W-Who's Lisanna?" she asked. Lisanna was a girl's name right? Right?!

Natsu was frozen on the spot 'I know she'd remember Lisanna at some point, but I…' he thought in taking a sharp breath. This brain wasn't working with him at the moment he couldn't think. His mind was completely stalled and unmoving…

Happy's gaze shifted from Lucy to Natsu for a moment. He walked over to Lucy lightly pawing at her leg to get her attention. It was at this moment he realized she was crying…

Lucy stared down at the ground "What is she too you?" she asked suddenly slowly bringing her head up to look at Natsu. It hadn't been much of a memory it was obviously a minor clip of something bigger. The name Lisanna when she heard it… When she said it; she felt a painful peg in her chest 'Why does it hurt?' she wondered. New tears leaked from her eyes "What am I too you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu walked over to Lucy kneeling down; he couldn't think of something to say… But he knew one thing he couldn't just stand there he had to do something! He pulled her in a tight hug "Its okay… Everything's going to be okay." He whispered rubbing small circles on her back. He felt himself get smacked in the back of the head hard before turning to look at the culprit.

His eyes landed on Happy who'd just dropped back down to the ground after drop kicking him in the back of the head. It was strange; it was like when he'd been hit his brain started functioning again. He stared at Happy was glaring at him his paws tightened into fists. They shook lightly at his sides "She asked you a question dad!" he growled lowly.

Natsu smiled absentmindedly; it'd been quite some time since Happy referred to him as that. "She's just an old friend… A girl I was going to marry one day." He told her honestly. The thoughts of marrying Lisanna had diminished ages ago.

Lucy heart felt like it stopped at the last sentence… 'S-So… What was I?' she wondered through gritted teeth. Her expression darkening 'D-Did all that I remembered… Did all the things you said mean nothing!?' She thought sobbing so quietly that if Natsu hadn't been beside her he probably wouldn't have heard it.

Natsu smiled slightly his eyes half lidded as his scent tempted him to sleep "But over the years as I grow up I met someone amazing. Someone I can't live without!" he said tightening his hold on her a little. Natsu nuzzled at her neck "So my feelings for Lisanna now are that she's just a friend nothing more nothing less." He told her truthfully.

Lucy's shoulders relaxed a little and she felt the pain in her chest slowly fading.

"I want to be with you Lucy; you're the one I want." Natsu told her as he pulled her up into his arms and stood upright. "And no one not even Lisanna could change that." His eyes widened when he received a peak on the cheek.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	20. Chapter 20- This one's better

This one's better

Lucy beamed feeling a tug on the other end of her pole "I got one!" she yelled out as she pulled back on the pole harshly. *Snap* "Eh? Kya!" she screamed dramatically as she fell back on her butt. Lucy when Lucy noticed the string dangling in front of her face her cheeks inflated "Aw… the line snapped again." She said pouting about her loss.

This had been how it'd been for the last hour; Natsu would no more then sit down by his pole before another bite attacked Lucy's and snapping her line. He mentally chuckled 'It seems even little Lucy isn't the greatest at fishing.' He thought remembering how when he first brought Lucy fishing this happened. The one time she actually caught a fish she'd pulled it so hard that the fish flung out of the water flying towards her.

Natsu snorted behind his hand as the image of Lucy crying out in disgust as she ran in circles while the fish flopped about in her cleavage. In all his time fishing he'd never seen such a thing happen… never! But I suppose that was what made it so funny? Natsu walked over after gathering more fishing-line from his tackle-box full of fishing equipment. Natsu began working yet again on her pole as Happy started to have a fight with a fish.

oooOOOooo

Prince Gilbert sat cross legged on his throne as his elbow planted on he left thrones arm; he stared dully at the beaten man before him. Jack's little brother was on his knees chained down by a pole. Blood dripped from his beaten face as he panted "Jack won't do what you say." He told the prince. He couldn't lie; he was frightened…

His older brother Jack had been in this situation once before and it ended badly. His niece had been taken hostage to make him do a job for free. His niece had driven her captive crazy with her endless crying for her daddy and when his brother had returned after the job was done. He'd returned to find the castle abandoned and his daughter murdered so cruelly. His brother hadn't waited anytime tracking the man down. He'd made him suffer tenfold…

After losing his daughter; Jack stopped taking mercenary jobs and only took body-guarding jobs. He'd taken up extra effort to make sure never to kill again… To his brother Jack his daughter Emily had been all he had since her mother died having fallin ill after giving birth to her.

Prince Gilbert stared amused "I'm very aware of that…" he told him closing his eyes giving him a shrug of the shoulders as he spoke. Gilbert held up his left hand and snapped his fingers loudly just once. Two well built guards raced in front of him holding a large sheet of glass.

Before the younger brother could say anything else his blood splattered along the glass and his head rolled across the floor. His body fell forward in a slouch after being beheaded blood pooled out of his body "That's why my friend you'll already be dead when he arrives." He chuckled as he waved the men holding the glass away. They made it to the door just as Prince Gilbert called out "Send in the maids on your way out; tell them to clean this mess." He told them while staring at his handy work.

The maids rushed in out of fear of being punished if they didn't clean the mess up within a timely manner "This is what you get Jack; for killing my father…" one of the maids heard him mutter to himself as a team of five worked to clean the mess.

oooOOOooo

Lucy sat on Natsu's shoulders pouting; she hadn't caught anything! Happy had long since fallen asleep sprawled out on Natsu's head. The sky ha darkened considerably on their way home. "How come you guys caught all the fish? What's your secret?" she asked relinquishing her pout as she lightly scratched at Happy's back. Happy purred under her touch.

Natsu let his eyes drift up to the sky "Because we had you there!" he told her; it wasn't a lie. After some time fishing with them Lucy had claimed that very spot to fish so the fish would swarm around her since she was such an easy target; although a lot of times they'd confuse their lines with hers resulting in them catching an insane amount of fish. He could feel her look of disbelief staring at the back of his head. In the distance he heard faded music in the distance "That's right … I forgot the Magnolia's festival was tonight…" he said his thoughts.

This caught Lucy's attention "Festival?! Can we go? Please! Please! Please!" Lucy begged.

Happy sat up and yawned "Are we home yet? I wanna sleep…" he muttered rubbing at his eyes. His ears twitched lightly hearing music before his eyes got big with excitement "Natsu actually can we go to the festival? I mean when will we ever have this chance again?!" He asked. As they got deeper into the town they could see the bright lights, exploding fireworks, various style of magical scripts being cast, and confetti fluttering about.

"What do you mean little buddy?" Natsu asked pondering the idea of going. The Master had given him strict orders not to participate in the festival yesterday when he visited the Guild looking for Wendy, but then again he didn't say anything about them going to the festival as normal citizens of Magnolia…

Lucy looked down at the young cat in confusion; this was a festival right? Weren't those yearly? Why wouldn't they have the chance to attend?

"We're always a part of the festivals, but Master said he wanted us to focus on keeping an eye on Lucy! So that means rather than having to see the festival from a float we can actually be normal for once and see it from the ground!" Happy explained with a big smile as he light patted the top of Natsu's head with his paw.

Natsu chuckled "You're right little buddy! You two sure you don't wanna just head home?" he asked looking at the two who'd been so tired they could barely move while they were out in the forest. At the mention of the festival they seemed to have perked right up.

"No! Festival!" Happy and Lucy chanted together.

Lucy paused though deep in thought as they walked closer to the festivities. 'We participated?' she thought wondering what exactly they'd meant. They rounded a corner finding a long line of people gossiping excitedly some even cheering for some reason. Natsu stepped out of the long alleyway and looked around at all the street vendors.

Natsu was thankful they'd stopped at his home to unload the fish into his empty fridge. Not that he ever stayed at his own place on the edge of Magnolia anymore, but he did have plans to bring Lucy back there so they could properly cook the fish with the use of his outdoors equipment. If there was one food he was good at cooking it was definitely fish.

A large float started down the street causing Lucy to stare wide eyed as everyone bounced about cheering as Fairy Tail members walked in front of the float firing off various magic creating colorful displays of fireworks in its wake. "T-This…" Lucy muttered eyeing the float. She watched as Mirajane waved at her from the top of the float when she seen them sitting in the crowd. Natsu's ears twitched at her voice "I-I remember this." She said staring as the float slowly passed. Other members noticed her and waved.

Lucy chuckled "Natsu? Let's show them how this is really done!" she told him her face breaking out in a mischievous grin as she watched the minor fireworks display their friends were putting on.

Natsu smiled a little "Well I guess that's technically not participating." He said as he picked her up off his shoulders. He carefully placed her on her feet ignoring the presence of someone wa thing them that he'd been feeling all day. He knelt down grabbing hold of her hand gently and gave the back of her hand a light peak "Stay close to me okay?" he told her.

Lucy blushed and absentmindedly nodded as he began to concentrate and held up his palm towards the sky. Lucy closed her eyes following suit. Two Magic Circles blared to life under their and several smaller ones appeared in the sky at an alarming rate. The sky was lit up in a combination of gold and red. Many stared and pointed at the two. Lucy and Natsu opened their eyes and the spell activated with a pulse.

For a moment everything was still. Everything was quiet. This had been a technique he and Lucy had been working on for the past year. This year if they'd been in the festival they were suppose to be set in an almost a beauty and the beast kind of theme. Except rather than their being a beast Natsu was suppose to be her fire breathing Prince.

Levi had had fun with the storyline. It'd taken her a day to write out but a week to fully edit. She'd even planned out fake battle scenes they could perform on the floats stage! Lucy stared watching as lower Magic Circles shot of delayed shots while the high altitude Magic Circles remained as a constant flare beaming up into the sky. From their feet small firefly Magical Orbs fluttered up into the air lightly popped as they got to a certain height in the sky. The word's Fairy Tail displayed the night's sky. Cheering increased at the bright display.

oooOOOooo

Jack looked at Natsu as he lightly patted Lucy's head as he told her she did a good job before the three went to go raid the concession stands. He tightened his fists 'I…'

"_Ahaha daddy look! look!" a small petit child cried out jumping up and down excitedly pointing at a festival shooting game. The booth was littered with stuffed toys._

"_You want that one Emily?" Jack asked pointing to the biggest prize of all. Emily nodded happily. Jack smiled skimming through his wallet for loose change before plopping it down on the table with a jingle and a scrape as he dropped his hand on the table pushing it closer to the booth owner. Sometime later Jack frowned in frustration as they stood at the edge of the street eating some food as his daughter hugged a teddy bear she hadn't asked for. "I'm sorry honey…" Jack softly spoke his apologies._

_He'd tried so desperately to get her the stuffy she'd desired. "It's okay daddy I like this one better!" she said with a cheeky smile. That only brightened as the Guild residing in Magnolia shot off fireworks._

"_Y-You do?" Jack asked surprised; she'd wanted the big one right? "Why?" He asked curiously. Paying no mind to the large float display slowly running along the street or the members of the Guild dancing in the road and on the float as they displayed their Magical Power._

"_Cause you got it for me daddy!" Emily beamed happily *Boof* a the Magical Power exploded in various colors as it lit up his daughter face and dark brown hair as she still clung the small bear tightly against her chest. _

Tears clung to his eyes as the memory faded away the images of Lucy and Natsu replaced them. "I-I can't do this…" he mumbled tightening his hand around the marble in his pocket. He'd return to The Prince, he'd take whatever punishment Gilbert would give him for his failure and have him exchange his life for that of his little brothers if he had too.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave me a review o.o/**


	21. Chapter 21- The twisted prince

The twisted prince

They'd just gotten home from the festival within the hour. Happy bounced out of the bathroom as Lucy chased out after him with a towel to dry him off. He'd taken a bath with her as was soaked at he laughed childishly running away from Lucy as he slipped and slid across the hardwood floor. He left little droplets of water in his wake.

Lucy huffed pouting as Happy evaded her yet again 'Boy's are so childish.' She thought. She sighed watching him hide from her; she could hear him giggling and see his wagging tail from around the corner. She smiled a little clutching a fist full of her small white tank-top as she stepped forward feeling her long mint green pajama pants tickle her ankles at the movement as she tip toed towards him.

She heard the water that'd been running stop indicating that Natsu had finished refilling the bath for himself. Lucy froze when an image of her and Natsu bathing together crossed her mind. Her cheeks exploded infected by a sea of redness. This shouldn't surprise her… she'd remember many similar images… Lucy shook her head to wipe the image of her sitting between Natsu's legs with her back resting against his chest. 'His arms look so tight around me.' She thought as he mind unconsciously took in the image tracing every muscle.

Lucy slapped a hand to her face 'I feel like such a perv!' she thought harshly. Her blonde hair was still dripping a little. She shook her head again and turned her attention to catching Happy. She'd caught him this time with ease by flinging the towel over him to confuse him as she released one of her Spirits from the Celestial World. Happy pushed off the towel making a break for it.

When Happy had seen her he rushed away laughing not realizing that he'd been caught by the extra fur by the back of his neck by Virgo who'd just sat on her knees holding him as he ran from Lucy mid air. It wasn't until he opened his eyes he realized the jig was up; he flashed Lucy a nervous beaming smile when he saw her holding the dry towel over her shoulder with crossed arms tapping her foot. "Will that be all Princess?" Virgo asked when Lucy nodded she continued "Then would you like to punish me now?"

Lucy paused her head slowly turning to her started "Wha? No of course not!" she said resting one hand on her hip while the other slapped itself to her face. "Thank you Virgo that will be all." Lucy said letting her hand slide down her face with a slight smile on her face. 'T-That's right… this is how she always is.' She thought. She watched Virgo smile as she bowed before vanishing in a golden light.

Lucy caught Happy before he could fall and drop to the floor. Happy sat cross-legged with crossed arms in her palms with a childish pout "That was cheating Lucy!" he told her.

Lucy giggled picking the towel from the floor with her free hand lifting it up to her face she pointed up smartly with her index finger as she gave him a wink "All's Fair in love and war my little friend." She told him. He stuck his tongue out at her with squinted eyes. She shook her head dropping the small towel over his head and began to dry him off "Let's get you dried off before you catch a cold." She giggled.

Happy peaked out from the towel with one open eye 'S-She almost acts like…'

_He'd had another one that day… that's why he was here "Come here Happy; I'll dry you off!" Lucy told him; he'd gotten to her house an hour ago just before she'd usually go to sleep. But they'd only recently gotten back from a Guild Quest so when he'd come today he'd been slightly embarrassed to find she was just about to get in the shower. Somehow he'd gotten talked into taking a bath with her. _

_Lucy tossed a towel over his head softly massaging the rough fabric against his fur so the cloth could soak up most of the water. "Why? I'm a cat I'll dry off in no time?" Happy asked silently enjoying the treatment. _

_Lucy smiled slightly when she felt him purring under the treatment "I don't want you catching a cold" she said simply. Something about it gave off a tone of motherly worry._

"Happy?" Lucy's voice jolted him back to the real World.

Happy blushed looking over at Lucy who was currently sitting beside him on the bed eating some blue Cotton Candy they'd bought from a vendor on the street at the festival on the way back to her apartment. Lucy turned to him holding a piece out to him with a smile "Here try some!" she told him.

Happy shook his head from side to side with a small smile before inching his way over to him. He plopped down with folded arms across her lap. He was tired… "Lucy is it okay if I stay like this till I fall asleep?" he asked.

Lucy ate the piece she'd torn off for him "Sure" she told him with a smile as she rested her free hand over his back lightly rubbing at his fur.

oooOOOooo

The maid had just finished cleaning the bloody floor and the guards were in the process of taking out the man's body which was now wrapped up in a rug. One of the terrified maids who'd witnessed the display of violence stared into space with wide eyes "Why? Why are we doing this my Prince?" she asked.

His eyes uncaringly diverted from the once bloody mess on the floor to the woman who spoke. Normally if a maid would have spoken out in such a manner he'd have killed them on the spot, but he couldn't do that… not to this one. She was the daughter of his mother's maid and… and what? He wasn't quite sure himself… Gilbert stood from his throne walking in front of the woman.

His eyes scanned her body with his eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes. His fingers grabbed her chin as he stared at her with lustful eyes "Meet me in my bedchambers." He told her. His eyes seemingly daring her to disobey him as he walked away with a sickening sneer. He had something to do…

He walked out of the entrance to the castle stopping at the trashcan that he'd the rug that contained the body of Jack's brother. Gilbert grabbed the decapitated head by the hair tugging it out 'he should be here soon.' The Prince thought as he walked towards the gates to await Jack's return.

oooOOOooo

Jack had run the whole way there… he'd expected many things, but this was not one of them! Jack's knees buckled as he stared at his brothers head that Prince Gilbert held up like a trophy.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." He said simply throwing the head in front of him. The eyes stared at him dulled over with death, but wide with fear and terror. Jack growled angrily as he launched forward whipping his hand forward tossing the red marble "You son of a…" *Boom*

Jack glared at where Gilbert had once stood 'So that's what it would do…' he thought. Feeling anger boiling in his veins; that kind of death was too quick for him… too painless for Jack's liking.

"_Dad *sob* dy please don't *sob* kill people *sob* anymore!" Emily cried into her father's shoulder after she'd just accidently witness her father at work._

"_Does it make you sad?" he asked as he held her in his arms watching as the body drained of blood beside them. She nodded against his shirt weakly as she sobbed into his shirt "Then I'll be a bodyguard; I'll protect people and I promise this will be the last time I kill someone." He paused bringing his hand up to lightly pat her head "Would you like that?" he asked. Emily nodded…_

Jack's fist tightened 'Dammit I'm really a no good father; I keep breaking my promise to you!' he thought watching as the smoke cleared. He was surprised to see no body left in its wake; had the blast really been that powerful?

*shing* Jack felt a pain through his neck… Jack gasped coughing up blood as a long blade exited from the front of his throat shining with a red crimson liquid leaking off the blades edges. "Did you honestly believe you could use my own power against me?" Prince Gilbert asked amused. Gilbert lifted his right leg planting his shoe on Jack's back "Aren't you foolish?!" he said sarcastically as he kicked Jack's body forward to retrieve his sword.

Blood drain from the hole in his throat and leaked out of the corners of his mouth as he wheezed as the Prince took his foot off his back as Jack fell forward on his stomach. The blood began to pool slowly around Jack. Gilbert smirked evilly running the blade over Jack's leg hard enough only to slit his clothing and skin. Jack screamed out in pain but ended up choking on his blood in the process. Gilbert's smirk widened "This is for my father!" he said loudly with crazed eyes as he raised his sword high above his head.

Jack gasped as the sword was brought down again and he suddenly found it was even harder to breath. He could feel his lungs beginning to fill with blood… He was going to die. "I won't finish you, but only because I want to feel pain till the very end." Prince Gilbert told him walking back towards the castle. He had one more thing to finish up before heading back to his bedchambers before… He licked his lips in anticipation.

He walked back into the castle with bloodied clothes everyone just stared in horror, but didn't bother to ask what'd happened. They all had a sneaky suspicion as to what'd happened. One of the maids's slipped out unnoticed by the Prince and followed the blood trail left by the Prince. It was there she found Jack gasping for air.

Meanwhile inside the castle Prince Gilbert greeted his new hired help with a grin. The new face grinned back "Took out the trash I see!" the man said. He had short white combed back hair and a few stubborn spiky bangs fell between his eyes no matter how many times he fixed it.

Prince Gilbert nodded "Indeed I did!" he said as he withdrew a cloth from his pocket and began cleaning the blade of his sword. Once he finished he sheathed the sword and dug within his coat pocket pulling out two photos "This is your targets! Capture the girl unharmed! But Natsu Dragneel… kill him and anyone else who dares to get in your way! Am I clear Richard?" he told him.

Richard looked up his orange eyes locking with Gilberts "Crystal."

Gilbert nodded pulling at his tie "I will be taking my leave now; I have some urgent business to attend to." He said as he walked towards the double white doors leading to the staircase. He tugged his tie off his neck tossing it to the floor before beginning to shrug off his coat also allowing it to fall lifelessly onto the staircase. He found himself racing the rest of the way the more he thought about what was waiting for him.

He licked his lips again and pulled his shirt over his shoulders nearly knocking his father's necklace from his neck. It was all he had left of him… He throw the shirt to the floor uncaringly. The image of her fully matured breast and firm rear turned him on as he fought to get his pants off while running down the corridor to his room with his pants down to his knees. He kicked them down managing to kick them off his ankles with a few irritated hops. Now in nothing, but tight black briefs as he skid to a halt in front of his door.

He opened the door grinning when she throw her naked form at him like all the other times before. It wasn't a surprise really. She was his maid after all so she had to heed his every command whether she wanted to or not. He close the door and roughly slammed her back into the door…

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	22. Chapter 22- The deal

The deal

Natsu walked out of the bathroom with his hands on his head as he massaged the towel into his hair. All he had on at the very moment was pajama pants.

Lucy had to quickly look down at Happy as she realized she found his half naked form very distracting… Happy had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly from her lap.

'Happy's asleep already?!' Natsu thought staring at his buddy's sleeping form. He watched as Lucy quickly dropped her gaze when he'd come out of the bathroom with flustered cheeks.

**Lucy rolled her eyes "Oh you mean sex?" she said as if it wasn't that big of a deal.**

**Natsu had stopped struggling and slowly turned his wide eyed gaze to her completely shocked. How did Lucy know that word? She was mentally seven years old still?!**

"**So Lucy you consented to Natsu…" Gray asked his face slowly turning redder and redder as he continued.**

**Lucy stopped at the base of the tree kneeling down "I didn't stop him so yeah guess I did." She told them. Judging from that dream she'd had she was very much sure she'd consented without a doubt. Besides… she knew Natsu wouldn't make her do something she didn't agree to.**

'T-That's right… now would be the best time to ask just how much about us she'd remembered.' He thought walking over to the bed sitting beside her. The bed creaked a little under the added weigh. That's right he'd forgotten he was suppose to fix that! 'Wait rewind! Oh right I was going to…' he thought turning to look at her. "Say um Luce about us… how much do you remember?" he asked staring at her smaller form.

Lucy's hand froze in place as she turned to look at him still flustered. She looked down at the floor unable to stop from smiling for some reason as she leaned against his arm "Enough to know I'm yours and your mine." She told him with a chuckle. She tilted her head back so she could see his face.

Natsu face lit up in flames as his face twisted in embarrassment "So um you even remember..." he paused as he remembered loving Lucy throughout the night when they found the time to secretly do so "Us doing that too?" he muttered unable to stop staring at her as he searched her eyes for the truth.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "You mean sex?" she asked laughing when Natsu jaw dropped and the flames that'd flickered tamely on his cheeks had now engulfed from the cheeks up. Natsu looked away shyly and nodded still looking at her from the corner of his eye. Lucy's hand slipped over his intertwining their fingers "Yes I remember that too!" she confirmed for him flashing him almost a mature smile.

"I-I see…" Natsu's blush lightened a couple shades letting his hand give hers a light squeeze back "We should get some sleep; we have to go talk to Levi tomorrow and see if she found anything in the Guild archives about this curse." He said turning to look back at Lucy to find her half asleep leaning against his shoulder. Natsu smiled a little leaning down enough to kiss her on the forehead. He was startled when he pulled back to see Lucy was again awake "Oh sorry I thought you were sleeping and I …" he said as Lucy picked up Happy from her lap laying him on her pillow.

"It's okay." She told him watching as Happy instantly snuggled into her pillow for a second. She turned back to him abruptly and lightly pushed him back on the bed.

Steam evaporated from Natsu's cheeks as she climbed on top of him resting on his exposed chest.

She could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage almost singing to her like a lullaby; he spoke half her name before she cut in to his sentence "If you don't mind can you hold me like you would if I was me…?" she asked her eyes were droopy and barely open as the heat radiating of Natsu willed her to fall asleep.

Natsu's ears twitched at her words and he smiled faintly "What are you talking about dummy?" he asked putting his arms around being careful not to crush her with his near limitless strength. Lucy wanted to look up at him, but she was far too tired to move. Natsu tightened his hold a little resting his cheek against her forehead "You are you and no matter what form you take I'll always hold you like this."

oooOOOooo

It hurt to breathe… what was wrong? 'Oh that's right I…I…' he thought in his barely conscious state.

"**I knew you wouldn't do it." He said simply throwing the head in front of him. The eyes stared at him dulled over with death, but wide with fear and terror.**

Those words haunted him 'Do what? I don't remember…' he thought as he groggily sat up too quickly causing him to fall back slightly clutching at his chest. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened the pain in his chest mildly forgotten as the pain in his head grow stronger with each passing moment as images flicked through his head like movie clips being played on various TV screens with him standing smack dab in the middle of it all.

The pain finally stopped… His crying hadn't ceased… He sat up slowly his long black hair framing his face as he ignored the pain in his chest from where he'd been stabbed. Jack brought his hand up slowly clapping his hand to his face. Anger boiled in his veins and rage twisted into an almost demonic expression coating his normally neutral face.

"S-Sir…" A tired, but nervous voice spoke from beside "You shouldn't sit up yet! The Mons… I mean Master did a real number on you!" she spoke again a little less shy now that she seen blood beginning to seep from the bandages.

'The Master?' Jack thought dropping his hand from his face turning his glare to her "So your one of that pricks servants?! Let me guess he wanted you to save me so he could try to…" he yelled out stopping when he began to feel the sharp pains again.

"Of course not! Now sit still so I can change your bandages!" She argued back getting in his face glaring back at him, but they were more filled with worry then anger.

This confused him greatly… He absentmindedly watched the woman change his bandages with a slight hint of a blush coating his cheeks. He turned his head away observing where they were it looked like a garden shack "S-So then why did you do this?" he asked his tone much softer with the slightest bit of interest.

"I hate trying to figure out a reason as to why the Prince kills." She told him as she carefully cleaned out his wounds. She was decent at Healing Magic, but she could not close a wound; she could however heal damages organs if it wasn't too serious. He'd been lucky his damage wasn't so harsh if it'd been any worse she wouldn't have been able to do anything to help him. As strange as it was to say the Prince wanting him to die a slow and painful death was actually quite a blessing.

Jack's brow twisted in confused as he looked down at her as she put new bandages around his chest. After tying them off she finished moving to the bandages around his neck 'Oh that's why it hurt a little to talk…' he thought.

The servant of his enemy looked up at him curiously "Do I really need to find you a reason as to why I saved you?" she asked.

Jack's first instinct was to shake his head from side to side, but he realized quickly if he did such a thing it would mess her carefully placed bandaging up. Jack's blushed darkened when he realized how close their faces were "N-No." he stuttered. They were silent again for a bit before he decided to ask "What's your name?" he asked slightly curious.

"Molly, good now that we have the intro settled I need to go get some medical herbs from the garden for your leg Jack. Sadly my powers can't close wounds or heal torn muscles, though it did wonders on your damaged organs and heavy bleeding both externally and internally." She said as she grabbed the pail full of water gathering several bloodied rags within it.

"H-How do you know my name?" Jack asked to which she rolled her eyes at him.

"You did work for that monster once upon a time remember?" She said indicating Prince Gilbert without actually saying so.

Jack half heartedly chuckled "That monster… What a suitable title for him." He said seriously. 'Actually it was suitable for more than just Gilbert, but the boy's deceased father as well. He heard the door creak open… "Thank you." His voice made her pause at the door. He watched her smile a little before giving a brief nod as she walked out of the shack.

Jack's eyes wandered when she left he couldn't help, but stare at the odd looking garden shack. Was it normal for them to have beds in them? 'Does that mean she sleeps here?' he wondered feeling a peg of guilty instantly. When he'd woken up she'd been right beside him… He stared at the small stool by his bed that looked ridiculously uncomfortable. Had she really been sleeping next to him on that thing all this time?! Now he felt bad… Just how long had he been out anyways?

oooOOOooo

The maid was slightly disgusted as she tied her robe around her covering herself from his looming eyes "Alright Prince Gilbert I've paid the toll I believe it's time to begin paying up your end." She told him boldly. He glared at her, but she didn't really care she was more focused on getting information "Why are you holding that young girl hostage in the dungeon? And why are you so hell bent on getting the Heartfilia girl?" she asked.

Gilbert glared at the girls questioning nature, but he had to admit he liked their arrangement. Amazing sex and all he had to do was answer a pointless question "Straight to the point I see. Well since you did pay the toll I suppose as much as I hate explaining my motives I must be a man and keep my word." He told her proudly.

She paused at his words 'Be a man huh…' she sweat dropped with closed eyes. A small vein popped up under her skin twitching in annoyance as he considered himself to be a man after all he'd done. She bowed her head her bangs over shadowing her eyes as they glared at him 'I wonder if you even know what that's actually like…' she thought.

"I want the Princess as my wife! And I will use Heartfilia to help me achieve that goal." He said effortlessly kicking the covers down with his feet as he stood up completely exposed. He walked around her like a pray surveying its target "You see little Terri isn't yet of marrying age, but you see Mr. Heartfilia has a way around such a trivial thing." He told her.

She had more questions, but knew if she asked she'd have to pay a toll for an answer.

He stopped behind her clapping his hand to the exposed thigh just below her short robe letting his hand slowly ride up her leg "Our deal is simply that I impregnate his daughter with a baby boy and support her and the child for the rest of their lives." He whispered in her ear seductively.

She quickly hopped away repeating the reason she was doing this in her head. She couldn't get angry she needed to get that girl information. She needed to help that child escape and she needed to make sure she knew his plan no matter how trivial it was!

Prince Gilbert snickered at her jumpiness moving closer to her again this time bring his hand up to cup her cheek "However once I get what I want that will stop. I'll kill them the moment I have the young Princess all to myself." He told her.

It'd taken absolutely everything she had to keep her attitude in check after hearing his words. How she wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine…

She backed away from his touch again, but by the look on his face it only seem to make him happier as she attempted to turn down his advances "And once that little brother of hers is out of my way… Not only will I have control of the Town of Onibus, but the Town of Lupinus and all of the Heartfilia estate as well, and best of all no one will be able to stop me!" he said licking his lips as he stepped closer again resulting her taking another step back.

"I see…" she spoke taking another step back 'That's all you're doing this for…?' she thought watching him advance on her again. She nearly jumped startled when her back came in contact with the wall. "I think I'll take my leave." The maid said trying to slip passed the smiling Prince.

He blocked her way with ease by slamming his left hand against the wall by her head making her flinch "I don't think so you're not leaving just yet…" he told her hooking his right hands index finger over the trivial knot that kept the robe from exposing her to him. He gave it a gentle tug making it come undone revealing her exposed body again "You only paid me for one question my sweet!~" he told her a little too sweetly as he claimed her lips hungrily.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	23. Chapter 23- A single touch

A single touch

Porlyusica stared at the mansion she hadn't visited since Layla's passing. She'd only come here after speaking with Love and Lucky's Guild Master. Apparently Jude had managed to get back on his feet and returned to the Heartfilia estate leaving the Guild once again. She was quite shocked to find him tending to Layla's garden that she'd loved so much while she was still alive. It was strange…

Porlyusica shook her head clearing the field back to where he was as she got closer she couldn't help, but notice how much older he'd gotten. It made her almost wonder if her best friend had lived what would she look like now? "Jude…" Porlyusica she started stopping to stand a few feet behind him. The exposed areas of his skin were red due to his exposure to the sun.

Jude Heartfilia turned to her glaring at first not recognizing the voice that'd called him. When his eyes landed on his wife's best friend though they softened "Porlyusica… never thought I'd see you again. How are you?" he asked as he stood up taking off a pair of gardening gloves.

Porlyusica hand whipped forward *slap*. Her red eyes glared at him "What in the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

His head jerked to the left as the immense force; he was certain it would leave quite the impression on his cheek. He could feel it stinging still even as he turned to face her again.

"How could you do that to your daughter?! To Layla's daughter!" she yelled this time punching him with a tightly balled up fist. It sent him reeling. She watched him fall back on his butt.

Jude remained quiet and didn't get angry. He'd suspected something like this if she'd have found out. "I just wanted her to be able to have a high quality life and be safe." Jude started squeezing his hands tightly at his sides ignoring the blood he could feel trickling out of the corner of his mouth "I-I regret doing it…" he told her suddenly.

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed "You never regret anything… So tell me why start now?" she told him angrily.

Jude tightened his grip on some innocent grass "Your right I usually don't regret things, but this I can honestly say I do!" He yelled out more at himself. He'd only recently figured out Prince Gilbert's game thanks to a woman he'd sent in to infiltrate Gilbert's castle as a maid. "I don't know all the details, but I know that once he gets what he wants…" he started tears of regret flooding his face "He'll kill Lucy!" he told her.

Porlyusica stared at him dully "And finding this out is the only thing that made you regret your decision?" she asked him dumbly. When Jude shook his head she had to admit she was surprised.

"No… The first time I felt regret with my decision was after placing the spell and that young man came in protecting her no matter who his opponent." He told her; it'd reminded him of the day it'd happened to Layla. They'd been best friends since they were kids even though he was one of her servants.

_He'd heard her scream and rushed down the hallway to her bedroom. He could see her father and two other men exiting the room. "Get your hands off me! Daddy! Daddy help!" he heard her screaming from her room as he rushed passed the man of the household and his employer. He dodged the man's arm with ease as he came upon the door he heard the sound of something ripping. He tried opening the door realizing it was locked from the inside "Get off of me!" Layla cried out. With Layla's father rushing towards him Jude quickly kicked in the door with strength he never knew he possessed. _

_What he saw both shocked and upset him. Layla looked like a child again and worse some older guy had her nude form pinned to her bed as he struggled to remove his own clothes. Jude rushed forward in an instant planting his hand on the end of the bed as he jumped up clapping his other hand to the end of the bed as well. This helped him spin his body mid air and land a strong kick to the face to the man that was making Layla cry. He landed standing on the bed standing over Layla's legs. *Thud* The well dressed man laid sprawled out across the floor._

_He didn't completely understand what was going on, but he knew one thing as he shrugged off his jacket dropping it down over top of her. "Cover up." Jude ordered her glaring at the man on the floor who was struggling to get up. _

_Layla's father growled "Jude Heartfilia, what the hell is the meaning of this?!" he yelled at his daughters servant. He helped Duke Harry to his feet. His hands were holding his nose which was bleeding profusely and his nose looked painfully twisted and broken. _

_Jude didn't take his eyes off them for a second as he knelt down a little "Are you decent Layla?" he whispered only loud enough for Layla to hear. Layla had long since slipped into the offered coat; she was grateful to this man whoever he was! Layla gave a hummed response gasping when he suddenly turned around and tugged her up within his arms._

_Jude hopped off the bed flinging the door to her balcony open before hopping over the rail with a screaming Layla clutching her arms around his neck._

oooOOOooo

Natsu blushed lightly as they walked to the Guild. Lucy had summoned Plue and was hugging him like he was a little puppy. Wait Plue was a dog wasn't he? Or was it a she? He had no clue… What he did know was that Happy had woken up to Lucy laying on top of him. This had opened the flood gates for some good old natural payback for Happy since Natsu would always tease him about Carla.

Natsu's sandals shifted lightly beneath his feet as they entered the Guild Hall. Erza, Gray, and Terri had not returned yet from that Guild Quest. He had only realized why when he asked Mirajane what quest they'd gone on. He almost had to laugh when he remembered how much of a slave driver the guy had been. On that Guild Quest they'd worked for days before he'd finally forked over the money for their hard work in acting several times a day. After they'd given Lucy's landlady some of the money. She'd been angry at first, but after finding out the situation she eased up a bit.

They entered the Guild and was tackled into a kiss by Lisanna who'd come flying out of nowhere. Natsu was about to forcefully pull Lisanna of him. His eyes staring shocked and wide eyed when a small glowing fist smashed into Lisanna's cheek "Go find your own Prince!"

Lucy's small fist glowed a bright gold as tears trickled from her eyes unwillingly. She found herself unable to stop them. Seeing that had hurt... *Smash* *Crash* She watched as Lisanna's back slammed mercilessly in into the Hall's rough wooden walls. Lucy glared through narrowed eyes "Natsu's my Prince!" yelled. She couldn't stop the tears... and she didn't know why? Why? W-Why did that hurt so much?

_Lucy tapped on her arm impatiently as she sat at the table alone in her fluffy pink robe; he should have been back by now. She crossed her right leg over her left revealing a little more of her right thigh at the movement. She was sitting at the table in front of the dinner she'd cooked over an hour ago for them. She had the table decorated with candles, wine and wine glasses. She watched from across the table as Happy tossed a little in his sleep but didn't wake. Her hair dripped from having just gotten out of the shower. She'd figured Natsu would have been back by time she'd gotten out and they could have eaten dinner together. Since he'd missed out on the fish cook out she and Happy had had while he was gone._

_Lucy sighed getting up she wouldn't feel any better just standing here... 'Maybe he'll come in while I'm getting dressed?' she thought tugging at the knot at her waist. She slipped the clothing off her shoulders with ease letting it drop to the floor. She began putting on her undergarments... She paused at her underwear for a second feeling worry grabbing at her. 'W-What if he's injured somewhere... What if... No you can't think like that! Natsu's fine... Any minute now he'll walk in!' she told herself returning to dressing herself. _

_When she finished dressing herself worry had flooded her system once again; this time it was worse though. She couldn't stand just sitting in her apartment anymore! She raced out of her home and down the street not caring that she was in pajama pants and a tank-top._

Lucy dropped to her knees clapping her hands to her head. It hurt so much. Her head felt like it was ready to crack open and her heart like it could shatter at any given minute. Tear's leaked off her face hitting the ground like discarded shotgun shells after being fired. "Lucy? Lucy?! Lucy what's wrong?!" Natsu tired to reach her, but she couldn't hear him.

_Lucy gasped staring wide eyed at the scene before her. Natsu was holding Lisanna and judging from the view she got from the back they were kissing! Natsu pulled away when she gasped and spun to her "L-Lucy wait I can explain!" he reach out as she spun on her heels running away from him. Lucy ran back to her apartment ignoring his obvious yells as he chased after her. "Lucy I didn't! It was all a misunderstanding I swear!" he yelled coming up the stairs a couple steps behind her. _

_She slammed the door in his face; he'd barely stopped before performing a face plant. Natsu pounded on the door calling her name, but stopped when he heard her back hit the door. He heard the sound of something sliding down the door; it was then that he heard her silent sobs "Go away Natsu!" she sobbed loudly._

_She could hear his knuckles make a light pop "D-Do you really want me gone?" he questioned from the other side of the door. When Lucy's only answers were sobs from the other end of the door "If it's what you want…" he said sadly. She could hear the hurt in his voice… She wasn't ready; not yet… She couldn't be around him right now. The painful suffocating feeling in her chest was crushing her and after seeing whatever that was had her in a pitiful state of a betrayed and heartbroken lover._

_She felt the urge to get up and stop him, but something invisible he'd her seated in place. She wanted to know if he could indeed explain what she'd seen… but fear clung t her like a frightened child. Each footstep he took on his path down the stairs to her top level apartment tore at her. 'N-No don't leave that's not what I want!' that's what she wanted to say, but the words simply came out as inauditable sobs as images of what she saw flickered into her mind. _

Lucy's forehead was planted on the cool floor; just like that day the endless river of tears couldn't be stopped. Lucy wanted to leave… She wanted to be anywhere but here! She jumped to her feet racing out of the Guild Hall and down the streets of Magnolia.

Natsu who'd reacted quickly dashed after her his eyes widened with worry "Wait Lucy wha…" *Hack* Natsu felt an elbow harshly jabbed into his abdomen. Bright beaming orange eyes stared at his current defenselessness; the person's short white hair stood out as he smirked sinisterly touching Natsu's head lightly. Natsu vanished from sight only to come dropping out of the sky as his attacker brought his leg back. He swung it forward catching by jamming his knee into Natsu's stomach before he touch the ground.

Natsu's eyes widened hearing his ribs creaking in is ear's as he spat out blood when he cried out in pain. Lucy had stopped and reached for her Key's to find them missing. She watched as Natsu fell to the ground clutching his abdomen as he tried his damnedest to stand on shaky legs. Lucy's eyes widened as she reached for her whip, but found that too missing. "Looking for somethin squirt?" she felt a rush of hot air tickle at her ear. She spun around to find the man standing behind her spinning her Key's around his right index finger.

Richard snickered watching as Lucy next recognized the object stuck in his pocket. Natsu's fist shot through him as he vanished into nothing. Richard rolled his eyes "Nice try boy." he said reappearing behind him sitting on a nearby blue mailbox reading a newspaper. "You've never fought a Teleporter have you boy?" Richard asked flipping the papers page boredly. Richard touched the mailboxes cool blue surface making the object beneath him vanish only to reappear high in the sky above Natsu.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her behind him as he quickly caught the object throwing it back at the man. "That's pointless little man!" Richard taunted holding his hand out teleporting the mailbox behind Natsu's head using the boys sudden burst of strength against him. The mailbox slammed into the back of his head. "I think that's enough pointless fighting boy." Richard said unfolding the paper teleporting a couple pages.

Natsu's eyes widened as he fell to the ground feeling instantaneous pain in his legs. Natsu spared his legs a glance as he laid out across the brick roadways of Magnolia. Lucy gasped clapping her hands to over her mouth as she stared at Natsu's detached legs that'd seemed to have been cut off by a mere piece of paper! Richard caught Lucy throwing her over his shoulder "Natsu!" Lucy yelled clawing at the man's back trying to desperately to get to Natsu who was currently bleeding to death on the ground.

Natsu's eyes were beginning to blur due to blood loss, but he reached out to her "L-Lucy…" he muttered before passing out. Hearing Lucy's scream's getting further and further away. He'd lost her…

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	24. Chapter 24- Protective cellmate

Protective cellmate

_Jude raced through the forest having just ran out of the Sanka estate. He had to locate her… Layla's friend! The one she'd introduced him to that day! _'Yeah that pink haired chick's a Healing Mage maybe she'll know whatever Magic they used on her!' J_ude panted heavily he could hear their far away stomps as they chased him through the rain. Layla had fainted due to him leaping off the balcony; he'd never been more thankful for a bush in his life. Though he did get several cuts and scrapes against the back of his arms and back as some sharper branches ripped his clothes._

_But he didn't care all that mattered was the girl in his arms. Jude hugged her tightly to him "Don't worry Layla we'll fix whatever this is!" he cried out finally coming across the pinkettes home after two hours of almost nonstop running. "_ _Porlyusica!" Jude rushed up the stairs pounding on the door "Open the door quick I…" Jude paused when the door opened to reveal the cranky form of Layla's pink haired best friend in question. Jude blushed he must have just woken her up judging by her messy hair…_

Porlyusica had left after feeling an odd foreboding feeling washed over her. Jude had to wonder if he'd just simply imagined everything that'd transpired, but deep down he knew she hadn't been a figment of his imagination. no matter how hallucinative he was becoming lately… Jude sighed 'What's taking her so long?!' he thought referring to the maid he'd sent to work at Gilbert's castle to investigate.

oooOOOooo

Natsu groaned with he shut eyes… his eyes felt so heavy; why couldn't he open them? Was he dead? Had he really died and left Lucy in their clutches?

"Oh my god Natsu!" he heard Mirajane's shout.

"Sir if you don't mind lie him across the table and make haste." He picked up Porlyusica's voice next as she neared him.

He felt an odd tingly feeling like someone was pouring water on him "Child you heal tissue and bone damages I'll heal any muscle and organ damages!" the yells and shouts were difficult to make out.

'Maybe I'm not as dead as I thought…' he wondered. His once glued shut eyes shot open as pain radiated throughout his body. Several Guild Members jumped to Porlyusica's command when she told them to hold him still. He could feel it. His damaged muscles linking back together, his broken and shattered bones repairing themselves at such an alarming rate it caused an insane amount of pain, organ's that'd been punctured by his bones as they'd cut at them with its broken edges repaired quickly and almost painlessly, and he felt as his legs were reconnected and new skin tissue creped over his leg.

Natsu was struggling; it hurt like hell!

Once finished Natsu didn't even take a few deep breaths before sitting upright before bolting off and out of the Guild again. "Natsu wait Levi has to tell you her… Ugh men! Don't they know how to wait a minute?!" Cana complained watching Natsu dashing down the street.

Levi chuckled "When it comes to Lucy you know he won't! Besides even if he doesn't know I'm sure he'll undoubtedly cure he without realizing." she stated. She had no doubt the next time she seen her best friend she'd be back to normal…

Porlyusica's eyes widened and darted to the young blue hair bookworm "You've found the cure?" she asked.

Levi giggled behind her hand "It's actually quite simple it's a spell only an act of true love can break!" she exclaimed as she pushed her red Magical Item glasses from her nose up to her forehead. "So Master Makarov… Will we be going to give Natsu a hand?" Levi asked curiously. She too wanted to help get Lucy back home. She watched their Master nod.

oooOOOooo

Lucy gasped as he back slammed into the wall as she was tossed into what looked like a dungeon after they'd slapped some weird kind of handcuffs on her. Tears clung to the rim of her eyes 'T-That really hurt!' she thought as her body slid down the wall as she came in contact with the ground.

"Prince Gilbert will be in to meet you shortly!" One of the guards told her staring at her like she was a piece of meat. As he reached for Lucy's chin…

Lucy's eyes widened as something or rather someone slid in front of her head-butting the man so hard he went tumbling backwards with a yelp of pain. Lucy stared at the person in front of her it was a little girl about her… well her age at the moment. Her dark colored hair cascaded down her back freely. She couldn't tell what color it was due to the level of darkness surrounding them the room only being lit by a small flame at the guards desk just outside of the cell.

But she could see those bright green eyes as she glared at the man in front of her "Keep your hands to yourself old fart!" the girl told the guard as he sat up with an irritated growl while holding his bloody nose. The other guards in the room calmed their friend leading him out of the jail cell for treatment. It was only at this time Lucy realized like her this young lady was a prisoner just like she was. Lucy stared at the cuffs on the girls back binding her hands.

'So that's what they put on me…' she thought grinning when she seen the logo printed on the side of the special cuffs. These guys were in for a rude awakening!

"They didn't hurt you did they?" The girl in front of her asked watching them until they left the room. Only then did the girl react to the pain she'd felt after head-butting that man. Lucy shook her head "Gah man that really hurt…" the girl mumbled something about a thick skull under her breath.

"Let's get out of here." Lucy said suddenly standing up with a little help from the wall behind her.

The girl in front of her rolled her eyes at her "That's easier said than done, but I like your enthusiasm though!" she turned towards Lucy a little. Only then did Lucy see the injury…

Lucy's eyes widened "Oh my god you're hurt!" she shouted lowly watching the blood trickle down from the girls forehead.

The girl seemed surprised, but giggled "Yeah guess I'm not all that headstrong huh?" she asked. Lucy didn't get the joke. She was far too worried about the girls injury. "My names Terri by the way." She told Lucy who touched her head where the injury was. Wait touched?! Terri's green eyes widened when she found he handcuff on the floor rather than on her hands?! 'H-How?!'

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	25. Chapter 25- This means war

This means war

Terri's jaw dropped staring at the girl who'd just been brought into her cell. Terri blushed as the girl worriedly touched the wound on her forehead. 'So this is the other girl…' she thought*Rip* Terri stared at the girl as she tied a piece of her ripped dress around the her forehead. Terri couldn't quite wrap her head around how the girl who'd had Magic Sealing Cuffs on had managed to get out of them without even her noticing! "I don't mean to sound rude… but what exactly are you?" Terri blinked several times fast as she asked curiously.

oooOOOooo

Jude stared at the maid he'd sent to be is ears in Prince Gilbert's lair… Which was why he was surprised to find out Gilbert had already captured his daughter! Jude growled yelling at the coachman driving the carriage "Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

'That boy… what the hell is he doing?!' he thought angrily .

"_What did you do to her?" Natsu said with a low dangerous growl as his eyes stared at the man far in the back._

"_I'm taking back what is rightfully mine bo…" he was cut off before he could finish what he was saying by Natsu's hand catching him at the throat._

_Natsu glare fixated on Lucy's father hate the once composed man shaking "You have 5 seconds before I fry you to a crisp!" Natsu warned dangerously igniting his arm that was holding the well known business man._

'How could he allow her…' he thought ignoring the bumps that threatened to throw him around in the carriage.

_The two men swung there spiked clubs at Natsu's turned back; they looked down at the clubs in horror when they shattered when Natsu swung his free arm back resulting in smashing the weapons to pieces on Lucy's usually clean floors "Don't think I forgot about you." He said dangerously having yet to take his gaze off Lucy's father._

'to be captured so easily?!' Jude though growling, but truthfully was he any better having been the one to allow such a contract Spell to be cast on his own child? All this time he'd trusted that young man to protect his child from something he'd started… How could he call himself her father knowing he put her in danger? How could he still call her his child knowing what he'd been prepared to do?

For the first time in a long time his thoughts were clear, and his actions not planned…

oooOOOooo

Natsu skid to a stop at the gates of Magnolia glaring at the man leaning against one of its posts "She got to you in time; good I'm glad." the white haired man told him tilting his black top-hat down in an attempt to cover his abnormal orange eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, his orange and red odd patterned untied tie flickered around his neck, and only his left hand was coated with a white glove.

Natsu stomped forward grabbing him by the front of his once unwrinkled suit "Where did you take Lucy you bastard?!" Natsu spat out. Natsu's eyes were narrowed dangerously and held a crazed spark of anger. Natsu could feel his veins almost pulsing with anger!

Richard smiled slightly "My name's Richard." ignoring his question. As he witnessed a display of the boys strength as he lifted him up off his feet. if he wanted he could teleport away. If he wanted…

Natsu growled dying to knock the man through a brick wall, but didn't want to chance losing is lead to Lucy. It'd obviously rained recently since the ground was littered in puddles. "I don't give a damn about your name old man!" Natsu growled out frustratedly. He didn't have the time to be playing around with this guy! Natsu released one hand from the front of the man's suit. he balled his hand into a tight fist "Where did you take her!" he demanded to know again.

Richard sighed at Natsu's lack of patients "My aren't we impatient." he said holding his hands up giving off a slight hint of a shrug. Richard stared at the young man in front of him amused "Can't you civilly talk to your father without all that pent up anger? I did after all send that woman straight to you after I left!" he told him watching as Natsu froze in surprise. Observing Natsu's facial expression he couldn't help, but chuckle 'He looks just like her…'

Natsu growled angrily "Say I were to believe your farfetched story about being my father…" he stared bowing his head; the hand that still held the man up in place a foot or two off the ground. Natsu shifted his eyes to glare up at the man claiming to be his old man "Why the hell would you hurt your son by kidnapping the woman he loves and placing her in the hands of a man that wants to hurt her!?" he whispered hatred dripping from his every word. If this man was his father as he claimed he sucked at first impressions!

Richard didn't deny his actions "I had my reasons…" he answered sadly. Richard stared at his son's face which was currently glaring at him with murderous intent. 'Not that I can blame him…' Richard thought with a frown. He could see the not so well hidden hurt behind those eyes "Beside's I won't allow him to lay a hand on her." he said.

He was being truthful about his words; it may not seem so with him standing before Natsu at this very moment. However Teleportation was only one of his greatest achievements. Even now being held up like this in the far away town of Magnolia he could see her as plain as day with his right eye. Richard couldn't help, but chuckle at the sneer on Lucy's face as she slipped the Magic Sealing Cuffs by manipulating the current of Celestial Energy "Even now that young lady is breaking herself free. You've chosen quite an amazing young woman!" he complimented.

This caught Natsu's attention "Breaking herself free?" he asked.

Richard nodded "She's worried about you, and even so is thinking well on her feet quite an amazing feature to find in a woman these days." he complimented again.

Natsu's grip tightened on his shirt "Where is she…" he questioned.

Richard raised an eyebrow "You have a one track mind don't you?"

Natsu's free fisted knuckles popped as he tightened his hand "I said…" he muttered lowly. *Wham* Natsu's fist slammed into the gate's bricked pillar "Where is she?!"

Richard's sweat dropped 'Same one track mind and same brute strength… your definitely your mother's son!' he thought staring uncaringly at the flames licking at his son's skin.

oooOOOooo

Erza and Gray chuckled at Terry who throw himself off the cart kissing the doorstep of the Fairy Tail Guild "Land! Oh land!" he cried out.

"Oh come on kid it wasn't that fast?" Erza declared walking towards the Guild's doors ignoring the four wheels on her wagon that snapped from the weight and abnormal speed they'd been going. 'Hum going to have to fix that later…' she thought unfazed.

Terry laid sprawled out across the ground while his stomach did imaginary flips "I think I'm going to be sick…" he whimpered out. He clapped his hand over his mouth feeling sick "Her driving horrible!" he complained wondering how everyone had survived so long if Erza had been their designated driver.

Gray gave a stifled laugh "You haven't seen anything…"

Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "What was that?!" she growled engulfed by a evil aura. Shooting Gray a say something I dare you look.

Gray knelt down throwing his arm over Terry's shoulder "Nothing Erza!" he said quickly. Gray laughed half heartedly "Nothing at all!"

"Max and Jet ready the Lacrima Bombs!" Makarov's voice boomed throughout the Guild as Erza opened the Guild 's double doors. "Cana and Mirajane ready the Flash Bombs!" He commanded loudly painting them in the direction they needed to go as he stood on top of a table. Makarov hopped of the table putting a hand on Romeo and Wendy's shoulder "Romeo and Wendy gather the remaining members with Warren's Telepathy! Have everyone even those on Guild Quests meet at the coordinates at this precise time!" he told them.

Erza watched them rush off doing what they were told "What the hell?" Erza began as she looked around confused "Why's everyone running around like a chicken with their head chopped off?" she questioned.

Max stopped jogging in place "Lucy was kidnapped!" he stated loudly. "We're preparing to go and give Natsu a hand." He continued as he jogged in place.

Gray pushed his way in "What that moron let Lucy get captured?!" he yelled out amongst the chaos.

Warren looked thoughtful "Well he did get his legs cut off…" he muttered…

"W-What?!" Gray and Erza answered in union.

"Max stop talking and get working!" Makarov roared above all the chattering.

Warren nodded "Sorry I don't have time to chit chat!" he said giving them a two finger salute. "Coming sir!" He shouted rushing over to Romeo and Wendy.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	26. Chapter 26- Entering enemy territory

Preparing to enter enemy territory

Lucy crept through the creepy darkened hallways with Terri following silently behind her. Neither girls feared what might await them as they turned the corner. Magic Sealing Cuff dangled from Lucy's hand barely even making so much as a scraping noise as they walked. Their goal for the moment was to retrieve her Gate Key's. Lucy had taken a long moment to hypothesize where that disgusting man could have possibly hidden them.

Only one place though seemed to standout. If man viewed her Key's as a treasure of triumph then like any normal winner or even criminal he'd want to see it whenever he woke in the morning. Right now they were looking for the flashiest door they could find without a doubt it would be the Prince's room. "Young princess's?" Lucy and Terri gasped when hands came over their mouths and someone tugged them quickly behind a corner.

'Oh no we were too… huh Gardening Gloves?' Lucy thought hearing soft shh. Loud stomps rushed passed the hall they'd been standing in. The people rushing through screaming that the Princess's got away. 'T-This woman? She's not going to turn us in?' Lucy wondered listening as the stomping footsteps vanished.

The hands came off their mouths "You two have to get out of here now!" The woman whispered grabbing them by their wrists pulling them in a different direction. "It's not safe for you two here…" the woman explained very little, but judging from the frantic footsteps her words were true. All the guards must be scouring the Castle grounds in search of them!

Lucy shook he head pulling her hand out of the woman's "I can't! I'm not leaving my Key's in that creeps possession! Beside's…" she paused pointing at the woman before them with narrowed eyes "How do we know your really trying to help us?! You could be leading us to your Master!" Lucy yelled a little too loudly. Lucy listened to her own voice as it echo down the halls alerting the guardsmen that they were still in the Castle.

"I'm sorry." The maid mumbled touching both girls lightly on the neck sending them into a deep dark sleep they'd wake from within thirty minutes. Grabbing both girls she quickly rushed to a special servants exit that only servants were aware of and ducked out of the Castle. She wasn't so foolish as to rush off with them though if she did they'd be caught rather quickly considering there were watchmen planted at the tops of the Castle's towers.

oooOOOooo

Jude growled rushing through the trees 'What rotten luck!' he thought. The World must be against him making things right because it keeps tossing in these various obstacles within his path. First they lose a tire due to how fast they were going then after that's fixed later on down the road they get stopped by a tree that'd gotten knocked down by the storm that brewed up. 'Today it's almost like that day…' he thought remembering that stormy night he'd run off with Layla through the stormy night held tightly within his arms.

The gathering puddles on the ground rippled as he stomped through them. The Castle was still several miles away on foot. He had to hurry! There wasn't any time to be wasted simply stand there thinking about trivial matters such as the trials he was currently going through as a consequences for his parental mistake.

oooOOOooo

Guild members of Fairy Tail walked down the streets of Magnolia it reminded everyone of a marching band without all the instruments and serious glares. They rushed out to the Gate's seeing Natsu holding a man up by the front of his black suit.

Natsu's free fisted knuckles popped as he tightened his hand "I said…" he muttered lowly. *Wham* Natsu's fist slammed into the gate's bricked pillar "Where is she?!"

"Worry not I'll take you right to her, but I want you two things!" Richard began as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He effortlessly teleported from Natsu's grip appearing again beside him. Natsu glared at him dropping his hands at his sides. "One, you are all to help me show my fair Prince what it's like to be screwed over and two…" Richard mentioned. It was obvious he'd been planning that from the beginning.

Richard bowed his head "Natsu… I know I have no right to ask, but please…" he paused getting down on his knees planting his forehead on the ground "I want you to come see your mother before her major surgery." he finish. His wife and kids had been the only reason he had stomached Prince Gilbert's request. Thankfully his wife was unaware… If she knew what he'd done to raise such an extravagant amount of money in such a short amount of time after being fired from his job. She'd probably kick his ass sick or not!

Richard rather than awaiting an answer turned to the Gild's members "I can send you close to Gilbert's Castle with my art of Teleportation! However, I can only transport Two of you at a time!" he yelled out loud enough for all of them to hear.

Porlyusica stared at the man… She remembered the strange man! Porlyusica was on her way back from the Heartfilia Estate when he'd crossed her path. He'd told her Natsu was hurt and h wanted her to go help him. Before she could say a word his hand touched hers and she found herself in the streets of Magnolia standing before Natsu's fallen form. She'd had several village men bring Natsu and his legs to Fairy Tail while she rushed over to her home to grab a quick healing book to make sure she didn't heal him wrong. when messing with muscles and organs you had to be extremely careful one mistake and you could cripple a man.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	27. Chapter 27- The ultimate sacrifice

The ultimate sacrifice

The maid slipped into her small Gardening Shack just outside of the garden. "Molly?" She heard Jack speak her name. "T-Those girls!" Jack started practically leaping up off the cot he'd been sleeping on. Molly rolled his eyes waving her hand at him "Relax I just knocked them out because they were getting loud." she told him truthfully. If she hadn't knocked them out the guards would have found them. She wouldn't be surprised if the guards were on their way to them as they stood here gawking.

"Jack I have to hide you guys." Molly said resting the girls on the bed Jack had just been sitting on.

"What about you?" Jack asked worriedly.

Molly smiled and shook her head "I'll be fine." she reassured him as she went to the opposite side of the room and picked up a thick carpet. When she did so it revealed a door leading below the shack "Head down there Jack I'll get the girls." she spoke quickly. It wasn't very loud, but she could hear the guards nearing. She quickly grabbed the two girls in her arms walking them down the small stairs handing them to Jack.

Making her way back up to the top level of the shack Molly paused grabbing hold of a large pair of gardening scissors and a machete. She passed Jack the machete "Just in case…" She told him. Not wanting to leaving him down there defenseless god forbid something were to happen and the guards uncover their hiding spot. The more she pretended nothing was wrong the less the Prince would suspect…

Jack nodded as she closed the wooden door that'd been built into the floor. He watched as she tossed the carpet over the door draining the room of light. Jack carefully made his way back to the girls… 'When this is all over… I'll owe both of you an apology…' he thought frowning upon how he had something to do with all this.

Jack found himself suddenly gasping for air as a small hand chopped him in the throat hard. Lucy hopped up to her feet trusting her palm into the man's stomach while Terri kicked the man's feet out from under him. Lucy panted lightly turning the passed out man over on his stomach flicking one set of the Magic Sealing Cuffs into action to hold the man.

Terri and Lucy shared a glance "I got this one." Terri told her pressing her hand to the wooden door. It didn't feel too thick… Terri nodded gathering power under her a large pillar of ice shot out from the ground smashing the door open. The two hopped out of enclosed space both rushed out of the shack uncaring of what might be outside of the doorway.

They were met with by a guard as they exited; one of which they quickly took care of. Lucy flicked one end of the secondary set of cuffs to the to his left hand and the other end to the man's opposing foot. Terri rushed up to the man quickly clapping her hand to his mouth freezing it shut. It wouldn't last long, but it should by them some time at least. "Let's go!" Terri panted a little. They rushed off into the brush and didn't bother to look back.

oooOOOooo

Jude panted resting one of his palmed hands on the trees rough bark. He'd made it… He was currently secretly following Gilbert as he and his men rushed about. He had to grin in satisfaction as he overheard them saying that Lucy had gotten away. She certainly was something to be able to slip out of all these sticky situations like she had been doing all her life.

Gilbert and his men Jude realized were heading within an odd direction… 'That's right if Lucy's running from them… she has no clue where she's going! She's grasping at straws! She has no idea that there's only one way in and out of this place!' he thought suddenly turning worried. Other then where he'd snuck in there was one other place that was in this direction, but there was next to no way to survive a fall like that not without something or someone to break the fall!

He noticed Gilbert ordering his men as they screamed out that they'd found them. Jude swiftly rushed through the brush trying to reach Lucy before them. He could see her they had he cornered on a ledge with a young girl beside her. Gilbert dropped off his horse walking over snapping his fingers.

A soft blast was heard beside her causing her to shift her attention from Gilbert to the younger girl standing beside her "Terri?! Hey what happened?!" Lucy asked catching her before she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

Terri's breath was shaky "It was you…." she whispered in shock as she held her stomach. the blast hadn't been a bad one, but that'd been the same technique that'd brought her father's Kingdom down. If only they hadn't attack on that day… If it had been any other day Terri would have been able to defend her father's Kingdom herself! That day would haunt her forever the night of the red moon when everything as she knew it changed plunging her straight into this nightmare!

"Go to sleep!" Prince Gilbert glared snapping his fingers again causing another small explosion to occur near their heads this time. This blast had succeeded in knocking them both out. The Golden Key's at his side glowed and jingled. It was a good thing he'd sealed each and every Gate Key before parading about with them on his belt. If he hadn't he would have had to worry about a certain Celestial Spirit bursting out of his gate.

Gilbert reached out to grab Lucy. *Snap* Gilbert stopped wondering what that sound had been; he turned his head in the direction of the sound to be blinded by a bright light before his face met someone's leg *Wham*. His body was flung backward at his troops.

"Keep your hands off our Princess!" Loke glared standing in front of Lucy with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He spared Lucy a side glance; other than a few small burns she looked okay. Loke pulled his hands out of his pockets allowing his right hands middle and index fingers to push his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "Those don't belong to the likes of you!" Loke yelled as he growled as a warning before taking off.

Loke rushed forward as the Prince stood up he clapped his hands together whipping his arms up over his head before bringing both tightly fisted together hands down on the man's head. Gilbert quickly rolled out of the way leaving the unfortunate soul behind him to be hit. "Give them back…" Loke growled dangerously he even to himself right now sounded like Erza… "Right now!" Loke yelled whipping his arms back as he trusted his right leg forward in Gilbert's direction. He wouldn't hit him, but he knew that judging from the distance… however it wasn't like he was trying to physically hit him. A beam of light shot out from his extended body part like an extension of his foot. It hit Gilbert in the gut and as much as Loke usually hated when people suffered he couldn't help, but grin at the man's pain as it began to burn from the violent rays causing him to scream.

Jude took this chance! He darted forward grabbing both girls into his arms. He knew where they were and he had little doubt they wouldn't survive. Jude leaped off the cliff turning mid air so his back was to the water awaiting for the impact that would no doubt kill him. "I love you Lucy…" he whispered; he could only hope that Lucy would forgive him.

oooOOOooo

Richard panted after having teleported all the Guild members as far as he could, but now he was teleporting at a fast rate. His secondary watchful senses had long since alerted him to Lucy's danger and he was currently trying to catch the three before they went falling into the water from such a high drop. "Shit at this rate I won't make it with this level of Magical Energy!" he complained panting due to exhaustion. He not only had to rewrite his wrong, but he also had to screw over an overly wealthy thinks he can have whatever he wants Prince!

Richard gasped "Shit!" As he watched Jude plunge back first into water. Richard landed on the ground rushing into the pooling lake of water that was beginning to rush down the largely spread river. He touched Lucy's back as she floated down the river relocating her to shore. He did the same to Terri and the obviously departed Jude Heartfilia. He'd missed them by mere seconds!

Once he got them back up on land Richard quickly checked Lucy and Terri for any signs of life. Their breathing was shallow, but they were very much alive. Richard turned to Jude resting his ear against the man's chest wanting to make sure… He frowned when he heard not breathing and no heartbeat. He quickly began trying to revive the man with CPR. A few minutes later The Guild known as Fairy tail had caught up with him. "Big sister!" Terry yelled running to his older sister who laid unconscious on the ground. He stopped what he was doing however when Lucy began to glow brightly as she laid in Natsu's arms.

Meanwhile up on the cliff above them Loke who'd worriedly looked away when his Master had been grabbed and went falling off the cliff held his face within his right palm. 'He just exploded the inside of my cheek?' Loke thought he could feel the blood trickling from ripped open parts of his face and out of his mouth. He didn't care about the damage he sustained within this World. All he had to do was not die; as long as he returned to the Celestial World alive he'd recover no problem! But first… he had to get what rightfully belonged to his Master back!

Loke brought his left arm up holding it up horizontally close to his chest while his right crossed with his left arms wrist vertically. A Magic Circle lit up beneath him as he gathered a ridiculous amount of power "Lion Brilliance!" he yelled. When Prince Gilbert and his men scream out in pain Loke darted forward grabbing Lucy's Gate Key's before quickly closing his own Gate.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	28. Chapter 28- Awakening, sadness, and fury

Awakening, sadness, and fury

Loke forced open his Gate again this time reappearing beside Lucy who was currently glowing within Natsu arms. "W-What the?" Natsu mumbled in surprise. He gasped feeling the girl in his arms get slightly heavier. He blushed when the light dissipated and he realized he was no longer looking at the young Lucy, but his Lucy. Natsu's eyes lingered for several more moments before realizing she was naked due to her clothes ripping as he body got bigger. He quickly put her down shrugging off his collared coat.

Natsu found himself muttering to himself "T-The spell broke?" he whispered as he fastened his coat around Lucy. Natsu suddenly gripped the material "Wait!" he paused his voice getting louder "That means those fuckers touched her! When I…"

Richard stopped performing CPR and closed Jude Heartfilia's eyes "No son your wrong." he told Natsu. He was certain… He'd been watching the whole time so there was no way he'd missed something. "Lucy wasn't touched by them at all; well not like that… if she had been I would have seen it." Richard mumbled out thoughtfully.

Natsu growled looking down at Lucy's sleeping form as he light touched the minor burns on her face. Wendy knelt down by him and began healing them "Don't call me son! I still don't believe a damn word out of your mouth." He told the Richard truthfully. Natsu expression softened at the sight of Lucy's tired face.

**"She's worried about you, and even so is thinking well on her feet quite an amazing feature to find in a woman these days." **

Natsu knelt down laying her legs across the ground as he brought his hand out from around from behind her knees. He lightly touched her cheek… The idea of someone else… Natsu bowed his head resting "How can that not be what caused it when it's so far the only thing that can possibly change her back!" Natsu argued!

Levi stepped forward laughing nervously as she rubbed at the back of her neck "Actually um Natsu…" she paused when Natsu's head jerked in her direction. Levi almost jumped out of her skin in that moment "I was trying to tell you sooner that I found a cure, but you were so focused on saving Lucy I figured even if I said nothing you'd still end up changing her back somehow." Levi explained to him.

Natsu's face twisted in surprised confusion "Huh?" he mumbled out. Natsu turned a little more towards his Guild-mate. He didn't know how to react 'What?!' he thought remembering how he'd dashed out of the Guild the moment his legs were back to normal.

Levi knelt down next to him grinning as she stared at the amusing expression on his face "The cure is an act of true love Natsu." she notified him. She poked his cheek "You love Lucy right?~" she asked him in a teasing manner.

Natsu frowned trying to remain neutral but failed as his cheeks was slowly splashed with a coat of pink. Still trying to hide it Natsu looked at her like he was disgusted by the accusation "Gah where did you hear something like that from?!" Natsu grumbled. In his head though both of his hand caught either side of his head as he stared at Levi with wide eyes 'How the hell did they found out?! I'd been very careful not to completely ogle Lucy while they were around friends!' he wondered.

Levi snickered "Oh come on Natsu it's pretty obvious both of you love each other." she replied fisting her hand as she pulled it away from him. She held it in front of her vertically smiling triumphantly "You two should just tell each other and get on with your lives!" Levi advised him.

Natsu sighed 'Ah guess they don't know anything!' he thought for a minute he they were in trouble. He'd honor Lucy's wish to keep their relationship secret until Lucy herself told him otherwise. He nodded " I'll…"

"That's pointless Levi! Lucy and Natsu already tell each other they love each other all the time!" Happy chimed in after dropping down on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu's jaw dropped looking at his small companion who was resting on his shoulder wagging his tail. Natsu stared at him in disbelief; how much did Happy know?! "H-Happy how do you…" Natsu started watching as the small blue kit laying across his shoulder kicked his legs back and forth behind him.

Happy smirked with closed eyes with his cheeks resting within his pawed hands "I overheard you and Lucy on the couch on night while I was half asleep." Happy replied back.

Natsu face went completely red and steam trickled off his cheeks.

Levi stared surprised "What?!" The Guild members yelled out. They all closed in on Natsu who's face had literally ignited in flames "Natsu why didn't you tell us?!" they all asked at once.

Natsu throw his free arm behind his head innocently rubbing at the back of his neck "Ehahaha well you see…" he started.

Lucy groan softly "We kinda didn't want anyone to know yet." she heard Natsu say as she cracked open her eyes. The sun seemed so bright!

Levi pouted crossing her arms "Were not anyone; were your family!" She whined dramatically.

Cana frowned "You should have told us!" she huffed irritatedly. She couldn't believe they'd hid it from her all this time! Cana clapped her hand to her forehead laughing and she'd never noticed they were actually together.

Mirajane looked panicked "Err I owe you and Lucy an apology." she started guiltily.

Natsu paused slowly turning to face the Take-Over Mage with narrowed suspicious eyes "What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

Mirajane giggled nervously as she played with her hair "I kinda coaxed Lisanna into kissing you to make Lucy jealous enough to confess to you!" she confessed.

"Say what?!" Natsu roared gently putting Lucy down on the ground to approach the two sisters. Lisanna hid behind her big sister muttering a string of sorry's under her breath."Mira do you have any idea how much trouble that day caused me?!" Natsu started pointing at Lucy who was laying on the ground "Lucy's still pissed with me!" he snarled.

Mirajane looked thoughtful as she curled her right hands index finger around her chin "Well I wouldn't have meddled if you'd been honest." she countered.

Natsu's body seemed to deflate as he gave her a dull look "Your seriously going to blame this on us?" he questioned in disbelief.

Mirajane nodded "That's my story and I'm stickin to it!" she told him spinning on her heels.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest "Yeah let me know how that works out for ya when Lucy finds out that was all your little ploy." He replied. He was only teasing her… but he couldn't help the snicker that crossed his face when she froze in place. He swore he could physically see nervous sweat pouring down the back of her neck. This reaction kind of reminded him of him and Gray when they pissed off Erza.

Lucy sat up everyone was so focused on Mirajane and Natsu's conversation they didn't notice. Lucy touched her forehead lightly feeling a bad headache coming on. Why? She felt pain all over... just like that time. Lucy's eyes shifted to her legs and trailed up her body in shock. 'My body... I'm-I'm back to normal!' she thought in excitement. She replayed the words she'd just heard in her head 'S-So all that was Mira? Natsu didn't...' Lucy looked stood up behind him and sniffled. 'He tried to tell me and I all i did was accuse him.' she thought feeling a cool string of tears drip down her cheek.

Natsu felt a small arms wrap around his waist "S-So that was just a misunderstanding?" he heard Lucy's voice behind him.

Natsu basked in a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time; he nodded "Yeah." he spoke the truth. Natsu's brow twisted sadly "I tried to tell you that day but…"

**"Go away Natsu!" Lucy sobbed loudly from the other end of the door.**

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a building wet spot gathering on his back "L-Luce are you crying?!" he asked lifting his arms up trying to see behind him. He felt Lucy shake her head against him, but she didn't answer.

"Ah guys… perhaps it would be wise if we let them have a minute to clear all this up?" Mirajane jumped ushering people away and into the forest before quickly and quietly slipping back over to watch from the bushes. Mirajane nearly screamed when someone tapped on her shoulder "Hello trying to eavesdrop here!" She whispered angrily at Erza.

"Then shut up or they'll know we're here!" Erza said childishly elbowing her lightly in the arm.

oooOOOooo

After talking with Lucy about the misunderstanding and unraveling Lucy's arms from around him. He only loosened them enough to turn in her arms and hug her properly. Natsu looked at the body of Lucy's father that laid behind her. She'd yet to see it… "Lucy um now there's something else you should know about that…" he started. How do you tell someone their father's dead?

Lucy looked up from his chest "What?" she asked. She was currently awaiting Loke's return from the Celestial World with a change of clothes. On que a Key's Gate opened, but it wasn't Loke's this time it was Virgo's.

"Big brother will be staying in the Celestial World for a little bit to heal before the big battle Princess." Virgo asked her unspoken question before it could even leave her lips. Virgo put the small stack of clothes down rocky surface not even startled by the body behind her Master.

Lucy continued with her conversation with Natsu as she slipped on her undergarments with Natsu's coat still on with little difficulty "Please tell me you didn't burn my apartment down when I wasn't looking?" she asked slipping into the skirt she was brought from the Celestial World. It was gray with white trimming and along the edges of the skirt it looked like they'd been hit with Zodiac cookie cutters.

Natsu stared silently for a long moment before clapping a hand over his mouth looking thoughtful as his cheeks reddened several shades as he silently observed the body of the girl he loved "…". It hadn't been too long since he'd last seen her body like this and yet thinking back on it all it'd felt like an eternity "No nothing like that; you see um… I'm not the one that saved you." he began .

She Shrugged off his coat tossing it to him "Huh you're not then who did?" she questioned as she pulled a yellow halter-top over her body letting the two neck tied drape off her breast as she tucked her hair out of the back of the shirt. Grabbing a gray ribbon she pulled her hair back up off her neck tying it up into a high-ponytail before grabbing the two neck straps to her yellow halter-top and tied it up behind her neck.

Natsu stepped forward grabbing the gray and white jacket that laid on the rocky surface beneath their feet. Natsu caught her hand pulling her close to him; he wanted to be sure that if she were to fall he'd be able to catch her with no problems. Natsu didn't know how to say it so instead he pointed.

Lucy turned around and bit her bottom lip "I see…" she mumbled standing in front of her father's body. It'd already started draining of its color. Tears built up along the rims of her eyes "So that wasn't a dream after all…" she whispered out her facial expression twisted with hurt and sadness.

**"I love you Lucy…"**

Her father's voice echoed in her head; it'd been the first time she'd heard her father saying those words in a long time. She'd thought she'd dreamed them up, but… 'They were real…' she thought feeling her tears trickling down her face. They were his last words… He'd meant every word… Lucy brought her right palm up wiping at her face with her wrist as she silently sobbed.

Natsu kept a firm hold on her left hand "I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu apologized squeezing her hand a little tighter "I should have been here sooner." he added.

Lucy shook her head "There would have been nothing you could have done." she explained.

"You should listen to her boy." Richard chimed from out of nowhere. "You have a…" he started only to be cut off *Wham*. Richard ended up kissed a large boulder beside the raging river; he slid down the boulder he turned over sit on his rump rather than his knees. Richard rubbed at his cheek with the back of his palm surprised to see a little blood smeared across it. 'Brains and brawn.'

_"I think that's enough pointless fighting boy." Richard said unfolding the paper teleporting a couple pages._

"You!" Lucy screeched dangerously as surprised Richard when she jumped on his lap punching him left and right.

_She stared at Natsu's detached legs that'd seemed to have been cut off by a mere piece of paper!_

'He's the one!' Lucy growled angrily swinging again and again. She ignored as the man's face began to show signs of swelling and the blood that would occasionally spurt out from the edges of his lips.

_"Natsu!" Lucy yelled clawing at the man's back trying to desperately to get to Natsu who was currently bleeding to death on the ground._

Natsu caught Lucy's wrist's "Natsu! He's the one who…" she growled out trying to force her wrists free from Natsu's strong grip so she could punch the man beneath her some more for nearly killing the man she loved.

Natsu gently pulled her off Richard "I know…" he told her. When she stood up in front of him he cupped her cheek "It's okay he's on our side…" he explained sneaking his hand back into her long shoulder length golden hair. He pulled her head closer to him as he leaned forward brushing his lips against her forehead 'For now.' Natsu thought.

"If I can't kick his ass… can I go kick Gilbert's ass?" Lucy asked still sending glares at the man she'd been beating the hell out of moments ago.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	29. Chapter 29- Another woman

Another woman

Virgo coughed "Princess." she interrupted holding up a ring of Key's.

Lucy switched moods at the snap of a finger "My Gate Key's!" she squealed loudly.

Virgo dropped them gently into her waiting hand and couldn't help but smile a little as her Master hugged them to her affectionately. "Big brother requested ten minutes to recover before summoning him into a fight." Virgo relayed when Loke had asked snatching the outfits matching coat from Natsu's arms holding it up to help Lucy slip it on.

Natsu pouted; he was gonna do that…

After putting on the breast length jacket she couldn't help but admire the odd design on the cuff that were similar to the skirt. Compared to other things Virgo had brought her in the past… this looked more up to date. "Is he sure he doesn't need more time?" She asked worriedly as she stared at the cuffs on each arm that looked to have a key shape cut out on each forearm.

Virgo shook her head "Ten minutes should be plenty to recover from that amount of damage; remember our Worlds are on a different time scale. One day there is equivalent to three months; ten minute though to you it seems short its equivalent to forty eight hours." she explained fixing some of the wrinkles in the jacket.

Lucy nodded pulling at the hem of the skirt eyeing the cut out Zodiac symbols "I see. Say Virgo are these clothes really from your World?"she asked twisting around failing to see the rest of the symbols as the skirt followed her movements evading her sight. Lucy sweat dropped grabbing at the jackets front eyeing the design with interest 'They look like something I'd wear…' she thought to herself. Lucy fingered the missing key shaped material on the jackets cuffs "And what's with the cut outs on the skirts edges and jacket cuffs?" she wondered out loud.

"That's because we made these clothes specifically for you Princess based off your tastes." Virgo notified her attaching a bracelet to each of her wrists.

Lucy looked at her surprised as she further inspected her Spirits handy-work "Oh thank you!" Lucy leaped forward hugging Virgo. Lucy pulled away beaming "They look so cute! I almost don't want to go into battle with them so I don't ruin them…"

Virgo shook her head "Oh don't worry about that; this is a battle uniform we made just for you." she notified Lucy. Grabbing Lucy's Key's from her "Activate a Magic Circle…" she commanded.

Lucy stared down at her Spirit as she kneeled down before her "Why?" she questioned.

Virgo looked up smiling "You'll see Princess." she replied softly.

Lucy did as she was told "Hum…" she hummed watching as the ground was covered with a golden Magical Circle. Virgo broke the bronze Key Ring holding all Lucy's Gate Key's together. Lucy's Jaw dropped when the Key's began to float just below their respective cut out symbols on her skirt "…" golden yellow but clear film started to secrete from each key creating almost a secondary skirt beneath the original from their Magical Power Resonance. "W-Whoa!" Lucy started as she began looking at her arms she couldn't really see it on her arms but she could feeling it. "T-This is…" Their Magical Power Resonance was slowly covering over her skin like a barrier!

"You see by activating your Magic before the battle because of the special fabric we used to make this outfit for you. " Virgo explained with ease as she pointed to the fabric. Virgo's gaze shifted from her Master to her handy-work; she'd been working on this outfit for quite some time. It was amazing to see it actually worked. She had to admit she'd had her doubts about it working, but so far it seemed to be doing its job quite well.

Now all that's left… Virgo stood up suddenly "Forgive me Princess." she mumbled apologetically as she punched Lucy in the face. Lucy didn't have time to dodge "Our Magical Power infects the fabric at our will making as hard as steel causing almost the same effect as the Magic Proof Vests but on a higher level because it can not only repel most common element attacks." Virgo stated smiling as Lucy peaked open her eyes after not feeling the impact. She was surprised to see Virgo's fist being held back by a small fist size barrier that'd appeared without warning. Blood trickled off Virgo's fist as she retracted her hand.

She breathed in a sigh of relief now knowing hr creation truly did work. "Also in addition from shielding you from certain Magical bursts of power, but it's also a good shield for weapon attacks and hand-to-hand combat if such a fight should be entered Princess." Virgo told her feeling a lot better about her Master going off into this war that was abound to break out between the Castle Guards and Fairy Tail.

Lucy touched her cheek where Virgo would have connected half expecting a barrier to stop her; she was mildly surprised when that didn't happen. Lucy smiled "Thank you… Thank you all of you." she paused pulling her pink haired Spirit into a tight friendly hug "You guys always look out for me." she commented truly grateful to them.

Virgo gave a light hearted chuckle "That's because you're our Princess!" she explained with closed eyes as she rested her head briefly upon Lucy's shoulder. 'We'd all like you to stay our Master… And to complete such a selfish wish we'll protect you in any way possible. ' Virgo though finally able to say they'd found a Master that comes once every hundred years. Virgo pulled away with a frown as she remembered Loke their head Spirit who was currently recovering from injuries caused from breaking through the Seal's that'd been placed on each Key as an attempt to keep them from saving Lucy "I'm sorry Princess, but I must go check on brother." She told Lucy.

Lucy nodded "Of course!" she agreed grabbing hold of Virgo's hands "Thank you Virgo!" she thanked her again.

Virgo's door opened behind her as she slipped out of Lucy's hands as she turned on her heels. She over her shoulder smiled and gave a half wave "Anytime Princess." she said as she walked into the light. Virgo vanished moments later.

Lucy turned on her heels walking over to the rock nearest her father's body where Virgo had left a pair of gray heeled boots and mid thigh white stockings. She sat down with a sigh her eyes lingering on her father corpse "I-I wanna fight Prince Gilbert… but I don't wanna just leave my father's body to sit here." she spoke out her torn feelings. She forced the tears away; she didn't have time to mourn right now…

"I can handle that!" Jet stepped forward kneeling down putting the body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He turned back to his Guild-mate "I'll bring him back to the Guild Infirmary then when we get back we can figure out what to do from there." he offered a solution.

Lucy nodded absent mindedly as she forced herself to look away from the body over his shoulder "Thanks Jet; sorry for the trouble." she apologized. Jet took off; they had no doubt he'd be back within the next five to ten minutes.

Lucy began putting on the white stockings and heeled boots when Terri stepped forward "Lucy…" she started. Lucy looked up as the girl she'd been locked in a cell with earlier as she pulled up the boot on her right leg tying it down expertly without looking. "If I may; can I please fight beside you?" She almost pleaded politely.

Terry shook his head clapping a hand to his sisters shoulder "No sis… This guy took our home, killed our whole family, and once held you captive. what you mean is we!" he told her reaching into his pocket. He tugged out the two ribbons he'd given her on their birthday that he'd found the watch wrapped in when he woke up after the fall. He unclamping the watch on his hand and held it out to her "Thank you for protecting me even though I didn't remember big sis." he told her giving her back the last gift she'd gotten from their parents. Too bad he couldn't get into the Castle or he'd get his; he mentally cured himself for not wearing it that day!

oooOOOooo

Gilbert growled "Gather the troops and get those girls back here!" he shouted angrily. He'd been made a fool of! He didn't like that! The FrostHunter servants dashed off to do as Gilbert commanded. Prince Gilbert smirked 'At least one spell is still working!' he thought referring to the spell he'd cast on all remaining FrostHunter servants that were loyal to the FrostHunter family that he'd killed off to get his hand on their Princess Terri.

He laughed as he walked down the halls of the FrostHunter Castle to retrieve his weapons for battle. He'd get her back! Even if it he had to use it! He would have this Castle to himself!

oooOOOooo

Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's hand with his left giving her a reassuring squeeze. The twin's were stationed on either side of them as Lucy stared at the water for a bit. "Are you sure you can do this Luce?" he asked a little worried he'd never seen her summon more than one Spirit before. The idea of her using Aquarius and Capricorn's powers to lift everyone up from the cliff was a little crazy in his mind.

Lucy looked his way giving him a small smile "Don't worry I promise I can handle it." she told him leaning up on her tip toes delivering a peak to his cheek. She giggled when she pulled away to see his red cheeks, Lucy gave his hand a light squeeze back. "How about after this is all done we go on a Guild Quest just the two of us?" she added.

Natsu's eyes darted to hers and he smiled at her apologetically "Sorry I have to pass; I have a date with a beautiful woman after this is over…" he answered, his right index finger came up to his cheek scratching at it nervously.

Lucy didn't know what to say… "I-Is the relationship serious?" she replied looking down at the ground beneath her feet. Had he really found someone else while she'd been stuck in this spell?! She felt a hurtful twist in her chest when he nodded and gave off a rare blushing smile which he for once didn't try to hide from her as he looked at her sheepishly.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	30. Chapter 30- The Ice Empress

The Ice Empress

Lucy tapped the floating Gate Key's that floated attached to the secondary skirt layer that was made strictly from her Spirit's Magical Power. Her hands glowed bright as she retracted them. holding her hands out in front of her "I summon thee… Aquarius! Capricorn!" Lucy muttered under her breath. Her chest hurt 'Stop it! Don't just assume things!' she thought! She remembered the situation with Lisanna and how she'd misunderstood 'How can I expect Natsu not to stray if I'm always wondering about his faithfulness?' she paused. That day she hadn't said it out loud but she did feel that he had cheated on her 'I wouldn't be surprised if he strayed after I accused him of something he didn't do…'

Natsu noticed her odd behavior as he watched the two Gate's open. Aquarius was the first one of the two Spirit's to speak "What do you want brat!?" she screeched pointing at her young Master. Lucy's response of simply staring at her "Hey brat? What the hell's wrong with you?" Aquarius questioned with foreign concern from the waist deep waters. She gathered Magical Power within her legs making them glow for several seconds. The light vanished and she stood up on human legs, she cleared the distance between her and Lucy.

"I'm fine Aquarius." Lucy tried to reassure her.

"Bull shit! Don't forget who you're talking to runt." Aquarius argued irritatedly, but her eyes shone with genuine concern. "I took care of you as a child, I experienced every emotion you've ever displayed, and even though I'm not your mother I can see it… the emotions your trying so hard to shrug off." Aquarius rested her hand on Lucy shoulder. Aquarius's free hand tightened into a tight fist at her side when Lucy seemed unfazed by her outburst.

"Aquarius…" Lucy gave her a small smile; what her loyal Spirit said was very true. She had many memories of Aquarius entering her World even though she'd done nothing to summon her. 'Not that I had the power to back then…' she just use to carry her deceased mother's Gate Key's everywhere. They'd been the only memento she had from her mother after all. "Thank you, but I promise I'm fine." she directed to her Spirit. Lucy reached up wrapping her arms around Aquarius's shoulders for the first time in a long time 'I just have to stop assuming things without being sure of what's really going on.' she thought.

Aquarius froze within her arms; it'd been quite a while since the small girl hugged. The last time she recalled was after an argument she'd had with Jude Heartfilia for not spending any time with his daughter. That day her Gate had been forced closed and it was almost a week before she found herself able to be summoned again. "Capricorn… Aquarius I'm sure this will require quite a bit of Magical Power, but could you please escort the remaining members here up the cliff." Lucy added as she pulled out of hug flashing Aquarius a small caring smile. Ever since she'd come back for the Celestial World that day she hadn't made such a gesture since.

Capricorn nodded "As you wish milady." he said giving the ground a light tap with his shoe. An orange Magical Circle lit up beneath him. Magical Power leaked from the confines of the Magic Circle into the air forming large but see through bubbles. Each bubbles swallowed up two people before slowly floating up above Capricorns head.

Aquarius felt a smile tug at her lips 'Are you watching… Layla?' she asked silently to her previous deceased Master. She know the girl's mother couldn't heard her from beyond the grave "Yes Princess." she did as Lucy commanded uncharacteristically happily. Aquarius snapped her fingers activating a large scale Magic Circle beneath her feet. The rushing river water snaked out and coiled lightly around several members. When Aquarius looked at Lucy she found her look at her in a weird manner "What?"

Lucy chuckled childishly "Your smiling." she giggled. She'd almost forgotten how the Spirit looked with a smile.

Aquarius blushed a little crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her back to Lucy "What's that about it?" she asked with closed eyes pouting that Lucy was giggling at her.

Lucy shook her head from side to side "Nothing it just it's been so foreign so long it looks a little odd." she told her Spirit. She swore she saw a vein pop up on Aquarius's exposed knuckle as it rested along her arm."Um Aquarius?" Lucy started as she lightly tapped the Water Spirit's shoulder "I have a selfish request." she continued.

Aquarius tilted her head back so she could view Lucy from over her shoulder, her facial expression reflecting annoyance and embarrassment. Her eyebrow twitched "What is it runt?" Aquarius called out in response.

Lucy's arms wrapped around her Spirits waist "Promise me you won't lose your smile again…"Lucy asked. Aquarius had been different since that incident… After the Spirit's pleading case to try and get her father to stop working and spend time with his only daughter turned into a screaming match. Aquarius had been not only been imprisoned by her father because of her outburst, but he'd locked herself away as well. Her only company those day's had been the servants who brought her meals.

"Only as long as you promise me you won't lose yours…" Aquarius promised unraveling her crossed arms "I'm sorry for how mean I've been acting towards you." she continued with this apology as she lightly touched her fingers to Lucy's arm. 'I won't let anyone shut you out again.'

oooOOOooo

Prince Gilbert growled seeing a ridiculous amount of Wizards push passed the guards with ease. The area was filled with flashes of brightly colored lights as all the individuals attacked and blocked oncoming assaults from his men and controlled subjects. More waves of his troops came trickling out of the castle no matter how unwilling some of them were to probably be up against their own beloved Prince and Princess.

The Wizard's in general didn't bother him in the least… what bothered him was that in all this time he'd yet to see Heartfilia or FrostHunter within the troops. Perhaps they were unaware of Lucy's escape he hypostasized, but something didn't sit well with him with that assumption. "Remember what Lucy said don't kill any of em!" someone in the fray yelled out across all the chaos.

He smirked sinisterly 'So she's made contact with them after all…' he thought suddenly enjoying this little game of tag even more. "Show yourself Heartfilia!" Prince Gilbert yelled out laughing hysterically as he through his head back wondering what that cute little weakling of a rich girl was planning. His laughter echoed…

"Gladly!" he heard from below him. Lucy hooked him with her left fist while Natsu beside her hooked him with his right both landing a tongue biting uppercut, this sent him flying high into the air. "Now Terri!" Lucy yelled out realizing the young girl was already running at Natsu like they'd planned. Natsu quickly clamped both of his hands together and knelt down so she could hop up onto is hands with ease. The moment Terri's feet touched his hands she felt herself instantly being launched high into the air. Far higher than Gilbert.

Terri gave off a loud battle cry and the sound of something shattering echoed out as she raised her hands up clapping them together tightly over her head. The moisture around her gathered about a foot above her arms and took on her arms shape and current position. With a soft released breath the moisture froze as she swung her hands down causing there now icy twins to do the same "This is for all the people you killed that night!" she yelled. The clamped hands smashed down into Gilbert's stomach mercilessly.

Prince Gilbert's body jerked downwards with a gasping cough as he's soon slammed back first into the ground.

Moisture in the air gathered at Terri's back "Ice Defense…" she whispered sensing an oncoming long ranged attack It froze as she breathed out a breath of chilling cold air. The ice shattered taking on a new form "Ice Angel Wings!" she shouted as said wings flapped behind her at the use of her own will. A large scale blast headed her way turning to the side she allowed it to hit her wings.

**"Your power's are only as strong as your will."**

'I won't allow you…' she started allowing the a blast to be redirected by a spell of her creation. '… to harm anyone else!' she thought angrily willing her ice crystallized wings to send the blast back to where it came from at double the speed.

"Haha I guess I should have know it wouldn't be so simple?" Prince Gilbert laughed from the ground just behind Natsu. Natsu growled spinning on his heels swinging his fist too meet his cheek. Gilbert looked at him with a dulled expression as his thumb flicked a red marble up at Natsu causing an explosion as he ducked Natsu's oncoming balled fist. Prince Gilbert swept Natsu's legs out from under him. Gilbert bounced back creating some distance, he ran his hand through his hair and grin like a maniac "Am I right Ice Empress of the FrostHunter family?" he added.

Natsu got up quickly with Lucy's help as he held his face 'That fucking hurt!' he thought. Even though he'd eaten the brunt of the explosion it'd surprised him at first and caught him off guard. Blood trickled down his face from somewhere on his forehead.

Terri looked amused "So your aware of what people call me." she paused crossing her arms as she glared down at the man. "I assume that was your reason for forcing me into allowing you to cuff me that day." she gritted her teeth in anger; this man had used her mother and father as hostages to get her to put those on…

"But of course; do you think I'm stupid enough to believe I can take you on… fairly?" he muttered that last bit.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	31. Chapter 31- Dragon Force is born

Dragon Force is born

_Terry sat at a small round table with his mother watching as his father instructed his older sister on how her newfound powers worked. They'd just awakened the other day after hearing of the death of their beloved uncle in the war. Terry watched as his sister created Ice Sabers, Defensive Ice Wings, and sometimes even used her powers as an extension of her own body. 'Must be nice having an awesome power like that…' he thought watching as one of the twin Ice Sabers shattered with ease._

_Terri fell back on her butt and he watched his father point an ordinary sword at his sisters throat. "Tell me… What is it your fighting to protect?" he heard his old man ask pulling the sword away from his daughters neck. _

_Terry watched his sisters head bow and he couldn't help but to notice her digging her nails into the ground beneath her. "My people, my servants, and my family." Terri answered simply._

_Terry observed as his father walked around his fallen sister "What is it your protecting them from?" he questioned again._

_"War…" Terri voice spoke shaken as she remembered the condition her uncle's body had come back to them in. It'd been something her father had tried to shield her from, but she'd seen it anyways. "I won't let that happen to another family; I won't let another child see what I've seen." she spoke up again tilting her head up slightly. Tears clung to the edges of her eyes, but weren't falling._

_Terry gave his mother a glance; she was paying attention as well. "Why do you protect them from this?" her father asked kneeling down beside her._

_Terri was silent for quite some time. She remembered many things in her six years of living in this World. She remembered playing with all the people in the castle be they servants or friends she'd made from nearby villages stationed outside the castle's parameter. Priceless memories, priceless people. The castle the villages she couldn't care less about they could easily be replaced "Because they're both my family and friends; their precious to me." she replied as she stood up on her feet again._

_Terry watched his father chuckle and smile a little at her answer. He stood back up and put a hand on his daughters shoulder "Of all the things I've taught you thus far remember this above all others." he paused momentarily "Your power's are only as strong as your will." he informed her._

oooOOOooo

Terri floated suspended in the air; the ice based flapped harshly. Terri's vibrant green eyes locked on a crowd of people exiting the castle. 'A Dark Guild?' she thought, she rolled her eyes uncaringly. Terri bent her right leg bringing her arms above her head as her Ice Wings stretched out high into the air and paused. Terri's bangs licked at the air as she made a sudden decent back down to the ground. "Natsu… Lucy… mind entertaining the Prince while my brother and I take out the trash?" Terri asked tilting her head in time to see them nod.

Terry stepped forward as his older sister dropping in front of him showing him her back; he lightly touch her back. "Are you sure you're up for this? You did just get your memory's back…" he heard his sister ask in concern.

A white Magic Circle flared to life beneath them "I'm sure." he stated simply. He wanted to help her… He wanted to be her back-up again. "Just watch my back." Terry told her as the Dark Guild member's surrounded them.

Terri grinned watching as dozens of illusionary copies of herself appeared around them. It'd certainly been quite some time since they'd done this… She felt his hand leave her back.

Terry knelt down on one knee clapping his hands together "I'm ready… Try to keep up with me okay big sis?" he told her smugly.

"You too." she told him reaching up to click a button on her watch before vanishing in the blink of an eye.

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile with the other members they were currently entertaining a good portion of Prince Gilbert's army. "Gah what's taking those kids so long?!" one member asked narrowly dodging a blast with a quickly screamed heads up to the few standing behind him. most of them dodged in time, but the blast had been countered by one of the people within its firing path. Non-Magical Users stood at the sidelines with guns pointed loaded with live AMO.

The fire arms effect had been disabled by several people within the Guild who specialized in Barrier Magic, but the users were tiring and it showed. Orange eyes scanned the area 'fifty-three… I haven't recovered enough for full on combat, but…' Richard thought tucking a stack of fifty-two cards out of his pocket. Holding the deck he analyzed the correct calculated positions within his head as he effortlessly flicked his hand causing all the card to open like a hand held fan, bringing his hand up to the tip of the first card, her ran his finger over them much like one would do to a piano. As he did this each card vanished.

He was sweating profusely from exhaustion of over using his power as he this time teleported himself to the final gunman. Whom moments later found himself hanging from a nearby tree branch, his firearm was gone. Richard reappeared the shotgun the man had been holding before being hung up on the tree to dry like a wet coat. Richard held the Double Barreled Shotgun by the loaded just under the barrel, in one swift movement brought gun up then swiftly down reloading it.

Several round of high pitched gasps were heard as he did this, Richard snickered realizing it was because they'd realized their guns trigger had been sliced off by a card that was now embedded in the gun. The Barrier Magic that'd been protecting the large group know as Fairy Tail vanished without a trace and the members in-charge of it fell to the ground panting. Richard tossed the gun up again this time taking it by the handle "Stay put for us will ya?" he muttered firing at a branch just over their heads causing it to fall on top of the aggressive party that was currently racing his way.

He glanced around seeing the rest of the one fire armed group frozen in fear "I won't be having any problems with you lads will I?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. They quickly held up their hands with a look of fright and shook their heads from side to side. "Good!" Richard beamed a charming but childish smirk.

"Their ready!" Warren's thoughts transferred into everyone's heads as he stood behind the two kids.

"Are you ready?" Wendy asked holding Romeo's hand tightly with a small smile.

Romeo's cheeks reddened at the small amount of contact before he grinned at her and nodded "Yeah!" he replied bringing his hand in front of him squeezing it into a tight fist. Yellow flames engulfed his hand and licked at the air.

oooOOOooo

*drip* Natsu pushed Lucy behind him he didn't want Gilbert anywhere near Lucy! Natsu glared at the man he'd seen only twice, his fists shook at his sides in anger 'This man…'

"**Do I know you mister?"**

'Because of him…' Natsu's blood began to boil within his veins.

"**I don't know why, but it really bothers me to see you cry."**

Natsu's glare intensified 'She had to suffer…'

"**I can't cure her…"**

Natsu's fists coiled up so tightly his knuckles began to pop 'And he'd plan to…'

"**We know this arrangement as Arranged Marriages; as I'm sure all of you can guess every now and then there would be one of the select few brave daughters who would fight the Traditional Custom. These strong women who fought for their freedom to be with whomever they'd later choose to be with were labeled as stubborn... or more accurately unsubmissive."**

Lucy was startled by the threateningly low growl that escaped Natsu's throat. She watched as flames began flicking up his arms and his sweat evaporated off his skin creating steam. 'N-Natsu?' she thought watching as the skin down his arms began to cave-in in various likes like scales.

His bangs shielded his eyes from Lucy, but she could tell by the way his jaw was set… He was pissed. 'I'm going…' he started tilting his head up slightly. He heard Lucy gasp '…to kill him!' he yelled dashing forward giving off an angered battle cry. His had shrunk down and the usually unnoticeable brown was now very much visible and the pupil of his eye had been smashed into a slit.

Gilbert's laugh only angered him more fueling the bone breaking punch he was about to serve up. Gilbert swiftly ducked the punch flicking several red marbles up at his face. They exploded almost instantly, but the slight heat burn Gilbert received from it didn't bother him in the least. The area was clouded with dust and visibility was zero 'I'm sure that didn't do him in.' he thought eyeing the smoke cautiously.

"The World…" Gilbert yelped when he suddenly found himself being caught by the throat and pulled off his feet with ease. Some of the unsettled dust in that area began to settle down, but he'd wished it hadn't. Prince Gilbert felt himself sweating profusely under Natsu's piercing gaze "Doesn't need trash like you." the young Dragon Slayer growled out as he slowly began to tighten his grip on the man's neck.

"W-What is he?!" Gilbert panicked clawing at the strong hand around his neck, looking at Natsu's skin which looked scaly. He accidently peed himself out of fear… The flames tickled at Natsu's skin turning the scales red. Sharp nails dug into the back of his neck as he began coughing unable to breath.

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


	32. Chapter 32- Her Spirit's tears

Her Spirit's tears

Terry knelt down on one knee with closed eyes his hands clapped together as if he were praying. He could see them again. Though his eyes were shut he could see them… glowing strands of Magical Resonance linking him to each of his Illusions. He could also see the electrical signals that shot from his brain and traveled to his hands before quickly zipping to the Illusion moving it like a puppet. The movements though didn't seem toy-like or robotic, but real! It was as if his sister herself was fighting!

He chuckled 'Well I suppose in reality she is the one doing the damage.' he thought. He could see their enemy's too, but it was different from seeing his Illusions or his sister. It took a lot of power to see this way, but it was necessary for this large scale Illusion he was performing. Their opponent's were just black moving shadows in his sight, but that was alright…

*skreech* He heard the familiar sound in his ear watching as his older sister zipped passed him taking down a man running up behind him with ease. Terri stood behind him, he could only smirk as he watched the dully light figures hands clap together.

oooOOOooo

Terri skated along the thin sheeted roadway she was using to dash quickly in her brothers direction seeing one of their many opponents appearing behind him. 'You guys are far from innocent…' she thought. She was nowhere near them yet, but… Terri skid on the Ice made skates on her heels kicking her right leg up high into the air not caring that she'd just accidently flashed a few people as she squeezed water from the air and land to follow her leg. It acted as an extension of herself and the water crashed harshly against the man's neck like a whip.

Terri watched as the man fell to the ground choking as he dropped to his knees. She watched his eyes roll back as he passed out due to lack of oxygen 'But you're not our target.' she thought holding out her hand gesturing for something to come to her. Water leaked out of the fallen mans pores floating away from him just as the man landed face first into the ground unconscious. The small amount of water floated above her greeting her before rejoining the water whip which was floating behind her compressed into a giant ball of water.

Terri held a hand over her head the ball of water rose above her head, spikes of water shot off from the sphere. Aiming for her opponents necks the watered spears clapped when they made contact. Several men began coughing and fell to their knees, others nearly made to the twins before collapsing themselves. Terri sweat dropped watching most of them fighting the Illusions around them as if they were Clones. 'If he's going to hire people to help him take me down you'd think they'd be smart enough to be able to tell the difference between a Clone and an Illusion.' she thought eyeing the people around them dumbly.

oooOOOooo

Their enemy's looked at them in confusion as the members of Fairy tail all clipped a clothes pin to their noses. "Now!" Romeo yelled out holding up a yellow fireball at the end of his hands. Wendy took in an inhaled breath and took a step back.

Wendy jumped up bringing her hands over her head a generating large sleeve looking whirlwinds from each arm "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" she shouted aiming for the yellow flames within Romeo's hand. The yellow flames clung to the mini twisters extended off her arms, the flames intensified as she flung the attack down at everyone below them. The winded flames dissipated as bodies dropped to the ground twitching due to the disgusting odor that was hovering above them.

Romeo sweat-dropped 'Poor guys…' he thought observing as several failed to fall unconscious from the fumes and could only roll around on the ground holding their nose. It wasn't long before they too succumb to the scent of his stink flame. Romeo was brought out of his thoughts as Wendy glomped him causing his cheeks to redden.

"You're amazing Romeo!" Wendy squealed hugging him from behind. Carla coughed a couple times behind her paw making Wendy's eyes widen as she quickly detached herself from Romeo. Carla began to lecture her on glomping people at random. Wendy's eyes shifted to Romeo who grinned when he caught her stare.

oooOOOooo

Prince Gilbert eyed Natsu's face watching as his teeth came to a point like dragon fangs as he snarled at Gilbert. 'Oh well I was only going to use these as a last resort.' he thought grabbing hold of a hand full of black marbles from his pocket flicking them up at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled rushing forward quickly breaking Natsu's arm contact with Gilbert before diving them both down to the ground. *KA-BOOM* a huge explosion that could have easily blown Natsu to pieces exploded above them. Lucy flinched as its explosive strength pierced through the barrier her clothes provided. It felt like her skin was boiling…

Natsu's anger simmered down as he looked up at the explosion that could have easily killed him. "Lucy." He whispered lightly putting a hand on her back; the simple touch caused her to yelp in pain. Natsu pulled his hand away quickly his eyes widening when he pulled his hand away 'B-Blood… Lucy's blood. She's hurt?!' he thought panicked slipping out from under his girlfriends body. He felt a stab of guilt hit him. If he hadn't just charged in… If he had just stayed… If he been honest about how he'd felt… It was all his fault; he concluded. 'Why do I always seem to hurt you?'

"Natsu stand up now!" Loke's angered voice echoed from Lucy's now glowing body. The ground began to rumble and shake. Bright beams of light shot up around Lucy's fallen form, they expanded and a Spirit contracted to Lucy walked through each one. Loke stood before him "Get up." he growled ignoring the pain he and several of the other Spirits had sustained the injury from trying to block the explosion.

Blood trickled down Aquarius's back her injury was far worse than any of the others having taken most of the blast herself. She drew in a shaky breath "Lucy will be fine, but we need that girl to take a look at the wound the moment she gets here." Aquarius tried to reassure him hoping herself that her Master only had first or second degree burns from the blast.

The barrier that'd once been erected around Lucy because of her Gate Key's vanished and the Key's that'd once been floating in their respective places on the skirt dropped to the ground. Taurus growled holding his injured arm as he stared at the injured Lucy who laid motionless on the ground having passed out due to pain.

"Cancer get Lucy to Wendy!" Loke ordered as he glared at Gilbert who laughed nervously scrambling to his feet.

Cancer picked Lucy up carefully "Don't worry I'll get her there safely ebi." Cancer replied them dashing off at a speed they'd never seen him run at.

"Stop crying you moron!" Aquarius yelled at Natsu.

He was crying? Natsu touched his cheek and was surprised to feel the dampness…

"Lucy protected you because she loves you and wants you to stay around! Don't fucking fly off the handle you dumb ass!" Aquarius screamed at him again. All the other Spirits around her charged at Loke's command while she stayed back to continue lecturing the idiot that sat behind her crying over Lucy's injury. "If you wanna do something for Lucy stand up and help us kick this bastards ass!" she tried to yell again, but her voice betrayed her when she let out a sob. *drip drip*

Natsu stared at the blue haired Spirits back, blood race from the horrible burn on her back that had to b a fourth degree burn. He could see her spine bones peeking out from then blood. 'S-She's crying.' Natsu thought recalling all the times he'd seen this particular Spirit like this… He'd never seen the Spirit cry. The wound looked painful… 'But…' he thought.

Aquarius turned to face him her facial expression twisted in anger "I thought you loved her you bastard, stand up!" she ordered.

Natsu squeezed the grass under his palm tightly 'That's not what your crying over are you?' he already knew the answer. He stood up on his feet his slit eyes locked onto Gilbert how was carefully dodging oncoming blows and various combinations the Spirits were cooking up. Natsu watched the Water Bearer take a shaky step forward on shaky human legs. He brought his hand up onto her shoulder "You should rest in the Celestial World." Natsu told the Spirit.

He was surprised when she spun around on her heels to face him. Pain reflected in her expression but only for a moment. She glared at him "Not until he pays for hurting her!" she said angrily…

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
